


The Seventh Patient

by Dream_addicted



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Deception, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hate to Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Psychic Violence, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Public Sex, Rated For Violence, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Submission, Wall Sex, Weapons Kink, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_addicted/pseuds/Dream_addicted
Summary: A massive accident happened in Downtown Los Angeles: a train was derailed, killing hundreds of innocents and hurting even more among children and women. The six perpetrators of the attack were captured by the police, processed at the Californian Criminal Court and then condemned to life imprisonment. However, the criminals’ lawyers managed to mitigate the sentence, appealing to the fact that the six were mentally ill and so not fully responsible for their own actions. At the end, the Court decided to send the accused to the Interscope Asylum of California for an investigation: if they were really mentally ill, they would have to serve many years in the asylum, if they were not, then they would have to spend the rest of their lives in prison. The media managed not to spread the news about it and the six were transferred to the facility with nobody even knowing it.Aron Erlichman was the Psychology Chief Specialist and his job was, apart from verifying if the six patients were mentally ill, to discover what really happened during the accident. However, things didn't go really as planned.





	1. The Six Criminals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HU_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/gifts), [unicornwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwarrior/gifts), [AwokenMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

Aron was still nervous due to the recent news.

Usually, there was a procedure for these type of cases, but this time the California Criminal Court decided not to involve the media, and so the transfer of the criminals to the Asylum was something extremely secret, as well as their trials.

Ambitious and clever, Aron Erlichman had been the Psychology Chief Specialist (PCS) at the Interscope asylum of California for four years. His colleagues always praised him for his sense of duty, but particularly for his creativity when dealing with difficulties: smart and quick, the doctor always knew what was wrong in his patients’ minds and was always ready to do a therapy that could help or even completely heal their problems.

Although he was admired for his young age and intelligence, the man was unsatisfied of the cases on which he had to deal with: he considered them standard and common, while his dream was to discover something new and never seen before in the human psyche, a case special and unique. So special, that his name would have been remembered in psychology books and, who knows, even in history.

However, his plan had to wait.

That day the psychologist was very upset because the new event completely altered his schedule. Informing him of new patients was a priority even for the Director: his job was already hard without idiots preventing him from doing it, but this time it was enough. Not only did he have six new patients to analyze and study, but he also had to give a detailed report to the Court about their psychological conditions. If they were actually mentally ill, then they were allowed to spend the rest of their lives at the Interscope Asylum, but if not, then their destiny would have been worse.

The specialist growled angrily as he walked in the empty corridor, his feet sounding on the pavement. He was in the left wing of the building, the one reserved for criminals or critical patients, protected every hour of every day by his friend Jimmy, the security Director.

Jimmy was really a strange man. Tall, with long blonde hair and black eyes, he was quite the silent type, probably tormented by his past, but confident of his skills. Aron met him his first day of work and the two became very close in no time, developing a strict friendship that could be useful in both their job and their private lives. The psychologist knew the man very well, he was aware of how hard it was to scare Jimmy, but now even the guard was nervous around the new guys. During the night in which the six criminals arrived, Aron and his friend had a chat together and the blonde man immediately started talking about them. He said that it wasn’t much their appearance that terrified him, but rather their attitude as if they already knew what your fears were, and how to use them to destroy you.

“Their eyes, their eyes!” his friend kept repeating with emphasis, warning the psychologist and asking him not to upset the new arrivals in any way.

Aron was skeptical about everything Jimmy said, but he admitted to himself that seeing the guard so afraid of a bunch of criminals was everything but normal.

The problem was that this increased his curiosity rather than worrying him, so he couldn’t wait to see his new patients.

Walking up and down the corridors, the doctor kept reading, again and again, the medical and legal reports given before the official start of his job. They were neglected and superficial, with comments made by idiotic psychologists and people who pretended to know something about psychology. He also noticed that some parts were canceled or coded, mainly the patient’s dates of birth and some of their criminal charges. Aron couldn’t understand why, but this detail excited him more than anything, meaning that something very serious was involved in these cases.

Wrapped in his white coat, the doctor bit tip of his pen many times the, opening and closing the files about his new patients in a nervous way. He wasn’t allowed to start the research the first day of the criminals’ arrival, but it was possible for the chief specialist to get a look at them through the security doors, at least to have a general idea of their appearances and attitudes.

Jimmy arrived an hour later, dressed in his uniform and with a tired face put on.

"Aron, calm down. You're acting like it's your first day of school." The blonde man joked, taking a keycard out of his pocket a key card, passing it through the scanner.

Aron didn’t reply, too much focused on the papers he was reading.

They walked side by side in a corridor full of cells, people screaming and shouting nonsense things, immobilized in their straight jackets as they continued moving on the ground. For someone not accustomed to sceneries like that, it could have been a horrible image, but the two men were used to that show so they didn’t even flinch when one of the patients launched himself against the glass of his cell, his mouth open in a soundless scream.

They turned the right corner and in that moment, Aron lifted his head from the files in confusion **.** He had never been there before, so his surprise was justified: where the hell was they going?

“The Director wanted to put them in an isolated part of the building, the old one used for lobotomized patients. It has been abandoned for almost fifty years, but some cells are still useable and so the six were transferred there” explained Jimmy with a serious face, opening again one of the security doors with the key card.

A long and well-illuminated hallway was in front of them. Seven acoustically isolated rooms were orderly put in there: three at the left, three at the right and an empty one at the end of the corridor.

“Here you go, doc” smirked Jimmy closing the door and leaning against the wall. Aron grunted and whispered some insults to his friend, opening the profiles of his new patients. He looked at the number written on the first door to his right, getting close to it and checking it on his data sheets, starting his evaluation.

 

Matthew Alexis Busek – Da Kurlzz

**Date of birth** : 04\01\19--

 **Age:** 27

 **Height:** 5ft. 11 in. (1,82 m)

 **Weight:** 154 lb. (70 kg)

 **Code number:** #004 821DK

 **Criminal Charge:** Disorderly conduct, Disturbing the peace,---------, Extortion, Rape.

 **Penalty:** 9 years and 10 months at Interscope Asylum, CA. 

 **Asylum Director:** Boice, Griffin

 **Psychology Specialist:** Erlichman, Aron

 **Security Director:** Yuma, Jim

 

Aron looked up from the report he was holding to the small window of the door. The cell was not very large, with only a bed and a blanket. A man, wearing only a white shirt and a pair of trousers, was nervously walking around, stopping sometimes with his forehead pressed against the wall and his fists clenched, whispering some words to himself.

He was tall, physically fitted, his arms covered almost completely in tattoos as well as his legs. There were no signs of wounds of any type, but a particular scar was visible on his chest, in particular on the crook between his neck and the shoulder. Aron asked himself why it was there and annotated it down on his paper, reminding himself to bring up this topic in their first interview.

The criminal looked around and the psychologist saw his face for the first time, studying in detail his characteristics.

Matt was surely handsome, with dark curly locks falling on his face, a short beard of two days and pale skin. His facial traits were more European than American, his lips tight in a line as he searched around the room as if he had lost something. His gaze was careful, the one of a predator, with dark blue irises that became violet if the light was poor.

He seemed uneasy in his new room, often scratching his arms nervously and looking around suspiciously.

It was not the first time for Aron to see such behavior, deducing in few minutes that Matt was an anxious type who didn’t like what he couldn’t control or know, always searching for a plan B that could help him or offer an advantage on his enemy.

Apart from this, the psychologist couldn’t say much. The black haired man sat down on his bed and sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his hands on his tights.   

Aron left the door and looked down again to his files, curious of his next case. He moved to the next cell and looked at the number written on it, checking it on his sheets.

George Arthur Ragan – Jonathan “Johnny” Three Tears

**Date of birth** : 06\24\19--

 **Age:** 29

 **Height:** 6ft. 2 in. (1,91 m)

 **Weight:** 169 lb. (77 kg)

 **Code number:** #005 821J3T

 **Criminal Charge** : Drug possession, Extortion, Murder: second degree, ----------, Vandalism, Manslaughter: voluntary, Disturbing the peace, Assault/Battery.

 **Penalty:** 35 years at Interscope Asylum, CA.

 **Asylum Director:** Boice, Griffin

 **Psychology Specialist:** Erlichman, Aron

 **Security Director:** Yuma, Jim

 

Aron shivered reading those charges. Judging from the sheet, this guy was surely a dangerous one.

The psychologist lifted his head and looked curious at the window, like a baby watching with wide eyes a lion in a zoo cage.

An extremely tall and muscular man was sitting with crossed legs on the bed, looking directly at the doctor. Aron gulped harshly, knowing that the window was one-sided and that it wasn’t possible for George to look at him, but the effect was that. The prisoner had blue eyes, extremely light at the center but darker in the outside, the color of the sea. His gaze was intense, sharp as if he was ready to jump out the room with a quick move as soon as the door opened. He had short blondish hair, square jaw, high cheeks and tapered eyes, almost feminine. A black three decorated his throat, with an inked butterfly peeking out from the border of the shirt on his chest. His arms were covered in tattoos too, but one thing that attracted Aron’s attention were the seven lines that rounded the wrist on his left hand, similar to red cuts. Butterflies adorned the tanned skin of his chest and hands too, as well as the sides of his neck.

His attitude was calm, cold. He wasn’t moving, probably lost in his thoughts while looking absently at the door.

If the skinny man had to describe him, he would have surely used the words “American Purebred”.

Aron was intrigued by that man, hoping that he was the special case he was looking for. A murderer addicted to drugs: heaven for his research.

Smiling softly to himself, the doctor walked to the next door, curious about seeing the other patients.

 

Dylan Peter Alvarez – Funny Man

**Date of birth** : 04\11\19--

 **Age:** 24

 **Height:** 6ft. (1,85 m)

 **Weight:** 163 lb. (74 kg)

 **Code number:** #006 821FM

 **Criminal Charge** : Drug possession, Robbery, Burglary, Sexual Assault, Vandalism.

 **Penalty:** 11 years and 7 months at Interscope Asylum, CA.

 **Asylum Director:** Boice, Griffin

 **Psychology Specialist:** Erlichman, Aron

 **Security Director:** Yuma, Jim

 

Aron pointed his gaze to the window and looked curious at its occupant. A robust guy was sitting on the floor, his fingers beating the ground as if he was following the rhythm of a song. The psychologist recognized immediately the Mexican traits of the man, smiling to himself as he wrote down some notes.

Dylan had wavy, almost curly, dark brown hair, long enough to reach his shoulders. He was quite muscular, extremely tall and with a body shape that could recall the one of a boxer. He had a beard of three or more days, short mustaches, and dark eyes, brown irises looking at one corner of the room like if there was written something. His arms were completely tattooed and decorated with different images with bright colors, an unreadable writing inked on his chest and the head of a green monster popping out from his right hand.

His attitude seemed cheerful and happy like if he wasn’t in an Asylum but in his own house, singing and rapping some verses to himself with a smile. He looked exactly like a drug pusher, always faking a smirk but deceiving and lying on the other side, ready to sell any lie to the right price. However, he didn’t seem a manipulator, but Aron would have discovered the truth during their first interview.

He changed side of the corridor and gave a quick look at the empty cell at the end. The neon lights were illuminating a completely white room, exactly the same as the others. The skinny man asked himself if someone will ever occupy it, but then cut off those thoughts and concentrated on other things.

The next cell and patient, for example.

Jorel Decker – Jay Dog

**Date of birth** : 05\01\19--

 **Age:** 28

 **Height:** 5ft. 11in. (1,81 m)

 **Weight:** 165 lb. (75 kg)

 **Code number:** #002 821JD

 **Criminal Charge** : Disorderly conduct, Disturbing the peace, Drug possession, Manslaughter: involuntary.

 **Penalty:** 19 years at Interscope Asylum

 **Asylum Director:** Boice, Griffin

 **Psychology Specialist:** Erlichman, Aron

 **Security Director:** Yuma, Jim

 

Aron looked up and jumped surprised. Leaning against the wall there was an extremely handsome man, very muscled and tall, with broad shoulders that could recall the ones of a fighter. The psychologist got closer to the window, his nose almost touching it and his breath fogging it a little.

Jorel had short black hair, pale skin, and tapered eyes. His irises were something precious, looking almost black but sometimes under the light shining of a light brown, with green specks inside it and a dark ring outside. Like Matt, his facial traits were more European than American, with reddish lips and high cheeks. He was the only one with no beard, his face completely shaved and smooth. His skin was tanned but still white in certain zones, like his chest and his legs. He had some tattoos but not many as the others, the word love inked on his neck and some bullet holes on his arms.

Jorel seemed sad, almost depressed, with one hand resting on his knee and the other drawing imaginary circles on the ground. He was looking at his feet, biting sometimes his lower lip or closing his eyes stressed.

Aron’s sight focused on his throat, so bare and tempting. He didn’t know why but he stopped for a little longer looking at that patient, studying his body and his movements, the way his face frowned or the way his long eyelashes fluttered when he closed his eyes.

He forgot even to write down his considerations, his attention all focused on him.

Suddenly, he realized that he was literally staring at him and shook his head, scolding himself for being so weak. He took his notes and wrote down few sentences on it, hands trembling as he moved to the next window.

 

Jordon Kristopher Terrell – Charles Patrick Scene

**Date of birth** : 09\03\19--

 **Age:** 26

 **Height:** 5ft. 10 in. (1,79 m)

 **Weight:** 149 lb. (68 kg)

 **Code number:** #005 821CPS

 **Criminal Charge** : Drug possession, Indecent Exposure, Kidnapping, Murder: Second degree, Rape.

 **Penalty:** 21 years at Interscope Asylum, CA.

 **Asylum Director:** Boice, Griffin

 **Psychology Specialist:** Erlichman, Aron

 **Security Director:** Yuma, Jim

 

The psychologist looked in the room, excited.

Murderer cases were always the most interesting ones.

Sat down on the bed, a man was playing with the border of his own shirt. He wasn’t muscular at all, but slim and slender, a casual attitude characterizing his movements. His hair was light brown and short, falling on his nape with some curls, but wavy on his head. His face was oval, with chubby cheeks and flat lips, frowning as he looked down at his hands. Not many tattoos on his body, but two words, “Jack” and “Jane”, inked on his fingers, while the specialist noticed some calluses on his palms, typical of musicians or hard workers. His eyes were of a blue extremely light, the color of the sky, with no malice or viciousness in them.

Aron looked again at the criminal charges and it was hard for him to believe that that guy actually did all the things he was accused of. He didn’t seem dangerous, but the psychologist knew that the more a person doesn’t seem what he is, the more clever and evil he will be. The doctor reminded himself of being extremely careful when dealing with this man, fearing some surprises, but at the same time excited for having found a new interesting case. The psychologist scribbled down some other things and then went on, walking in front of the last door on that side.

He looked up to the next code and changed the file he was looking at.

 

Daniel Rose Murillo - Danny

**Date of birth** : 11\21\19--

 **Age:** 25

 **Height:** 5ft. 9in. (1,77 m)

 **Weight:** 152 lb. (69 kg)

 **Code number:** #007 821DM

 **Criminal Charge** : Stalking, Disorderly conduct, Murder: second degree, ----------, Manslaughter: voluntary.

 **Penalty:** 22 years at Interscope Asylum

 **Asylum Director:** Boice, Griffin

 **Psychology Specialist:** Erlichman, Aron

 **Security Director:** Yuma, Jim

 

The last guy was a blonde one, with platinum and golden locks falling on his face and short brown hair on his nape and sides of the head. He was extremely handsome, with a square jaw and a beard of two days, a rebel lock of hair down his face making him look younger. He was resting on one side on the bed, laying on the white sheets and looking distractedly at the ground. His eyes were light brown, warm and big, resembling the ones of a lost puppy. He was curled on himself, one arm under his head and the other resting on his ribs, the image of a woman clearly visible on it. The expression he had on his face was sad, lost, almost guilty.

Aron knew that, despite the appearances, that man was a killer, but he couldn’t help to ask himself if it was true. Could a criminal look so innocent and at the same time have done so many horrible things?

Daniel was muscular too, but less slender and tall. He could surely bear a fight, but the psychologist struggled to imagine that boy doing something like that. He almost wanted to reach out a hand and caress one of those high cheeks, passing it to the hair and feeling their softness against the palm.

The doctor shook his head, pushing away those thoughts. What was wrong with him today?

He didn’t write anything about the last case, too much upset for doing it. He simply whispered to himself some words, ordered his sheets and pulled away from that door.

 

Jimmy was looking at him, chuckling softly as the doctor looked at him frowning.

“What’s so funny?” asked with a scolding tone the skinny man, folding his arms with a rebellious attitude. The blonde guard burst out laughing, shaking his head many times as he tried to gain again control of himself.

 “Just the faces you made as you looked through the doors. Really, I should film you one of these days” scoffed the man with an amused tone, getting out his key card from the pocket of his trousers.

Aron made an offended face but cracked a smile anyway, punching softly one of the friend’s shoulders.

“Really man, you should have seen your face when you looked at those two guys. You seemed like a girl in love, almost drooling” laughed the friend, opening the security door.

“Fuck you, Jimmy”

“What? I thought you would do it for me” joked the guard, leaving the corridor together with the psychologist. They walked a little side by side, silence falling between them as they thought about their own problems.

Aron was concerned about what Jimmy said. He was right, he wasn’t objective about those two patients, and he didn’t even have to specify which two ones: it was so evident. The doctor shrugged to himself and blamed his tiredness, it had to be because of that.

However, the new guys seemed extremely interesting. He knew the type of approach he had to use with them, and he couldn’t wait for the next day. He was almost unsure about which one to pick up first but then decided to follow the normal order on the sheet and start with Matthew.

He sighed tired, looking down at his notes while walking, ignoring Jimmy who was humming a song next to him. They parted at the corner, saying bye to each other and promising of having a drink together the next day.

While walking towards his room, Aron felt like if something really bad was going to happen. Usually, he was cold and distant from his patients, granting him an objective and clear view of their illnesses, but this time…this time something was different. These new criminals seemed to be having a strange effect on him, scaring him, but at the same time intriguing him. Especially those two, Jorel and Daniel.

He thought about them, about their deceiving beauty and weakness. He knew that they were a menace, that they had to be kept under severe control because their crimes were horrible, but…they were so fascinating.

Aron shook his head, crossing the hall of the mental hospital and kindly saying hello to the staff that was there. There were guards everywhere, all armed with guns and tasers, ready to block any fool who tried to escape the building.

Sometimes, Aron felt as if he was one of the patients too, trapped for the rest of his life in that place with the madness and the craziness that surrounded him.

And Jorel, those deep and dark eyes, so beautiful.

No, Aron. Do your job, don’t waste time.

The psychologist sighed, clenching his fists.

It was surely going to be six hard cases.

 

 

He spent the next day’s morning with his usual patients, prescribing different doses of medicines and passing from one room to another, always busy trying to correct his fellows who, sometimes, couldn’t even diagnose something so simple as a clinical depression. He was clear even to himself that he was just filling the holes in his agenda in order not to have time to think about was going to happen that evening, precisely at 8 o’clock.

He had fixed his first interview with Matthew, the curly-haired boy of cell 01, and he was already anxious. He asked himself how it was going to be, what type of mind was he going to analyze.

He shook his head many times, trying to think about other things.

Time passed quickly, he didn’t even notice and it was already seven p.m., all the normal patients returning to their rooms, many with a smile, some others with a disappointed face. Aron gave the last instructions to a newbie and returned to his office, putting aside all the files of the common cases and taking the one that really was interesting.

The six papers.

He held them in his arms, pressing them against his chest as if they were his most precious treasure. How lucky, How lucky he was! This was probably the opportunity he waited an entire life for, the chance he needed to finally make the final step to fame and glory.

With a smile plastered on his face, the doctor left the room and walked across the building, searching for Jimmy. He found the friend sitting in a corner near the hall, eating a sandwich before starting the night turn.

“Hey” said the psychologist, getting nearer to the other with a happy face.

The blonde man smiled back and finished his meal, cleaning his hands on the trousers and getting up.

“Is it time?” asked the guard taking out a small telephone and looking at it with surprise. Aron nodded many times, almost resembling a kid who was asking his mother for a new toy.

Jimmy clapped his hands and put the phone back in the pocket, starting walking towards the left wing of the building whistling softly. The doctor followed him, his coat flying in the air like a cape.

They walked in silence in different hallways, trying not to look at the sides where mentally ill patients were screaming and squirming powerless. During the night it was hard not to feel a creepy shiver along the spine in a place like that: it reminded the psychologist of those horror movies he used to watch when he was younger, full of madness and demons.

His demons, however, were six, and they were trapped in cells with no exit, probably waiting for someone to open the door and let them free.

When Aron and Jimmy turned the corner, two more guards tagged along. One was Tye, a robust man, not very tall but with a belly of a man who liked to drink. The other was James, a close friend of Jimmy, pretty muscular and surely capable of blocking one of those prisoners.

“Hi, Boss” they said together, smiling at Jimmy. The security director nodded and the three started talking about irrelevant things, like the football match of that night or the number of beer left for the guards.

Aron shook his head annoyed, still walking behind them, but looking at his patient’s files one last time. He didn’t want to forget even one word written in there, everything could be useful in cases like these.

“Doc, we’re here”

Jimmy’s voice woke up the psychologist from his dreams, the familiar hallway with the seven cells right in front of them. All four men took a deep breath and the director used his key card to open the door, the other two guards looking at each other with fear.

“Which one?” asked the blonde man, his gaze pointing at Aron. The doctor stuttered some unintelligible words, his fingers slightly trembling on his papers.

“Cell 01” he finally managed to say. The guard nodded and signed his friend to help him, James using his own key card to open the door, both Jimmy and Tye entering the room with their hands on their teasers.

Thank god,  however, the prisoner didn’t try to flee away or fight, following calm the two guards, James immediately handcuffing his wrists and guiding him towards the interview room.

Aron used this room only a couple of times in his life. It was a small space, with only a table and two chairs, a neon lamp hanging from the ceiling. The walls were gray, as well as the pavement and the objects, a complete absence of colors. There were three hidden cameras in the walls and some bugs at the corners, placed there in order to record every words and movement both the doctor and the prisoner did. The procedure was that two guards had to be outside the door, while a third one should have listened to their conversation, trying to understand if it was necessary or not intervene if the specialist’s life was in danger.

However, for Aron was the first time doing something like this. He knew the procedure but at the same time, he feared some surprises.

While walking next to Jimmy, he turned slowly his head back and looked for a second at the patient.

Matt didn’t seem happy at all: a pout was clearly visible on his face, but he appeared more annoyed than anything.

Few minutes after the gray door of the interview room was right in front of them, Aron entering it and immediately sitting on one of the chairs, James guiding the curly haired man in.

“Take off his handcuffs” ordered the specialist, the guard gazing surprised at him as if he was crazy. Aron frowned and the other man obeyed immediately, freeing the patient and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Matt took a deep breath and lazily sat down on the only free chair remaining. He looked at the doctor lifting an eyebrow, a smirk put on his face.

Aron gulped, putting the files on the table and crossing arms.

“We can start the interview”


	2. First Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

“So, Matthew…”

“It’s Kurlzz.”

Aron lifted his head up from the notes, giving a confused look to his patient.

“Sorry?”

“I said that my name is Kurlzz,” repeated the black haired man with a note of impatience in his voice. Aron didn’t say a word for few seconds, then shrugging and closing the file in front of him.

“As you wish, Kurlzz.” He answered disinterested, putting the papers aside and finally fixing his gaze to the other man. Matt looked back at him with no fear, pretty arrogant, almost annoyed. Aron took a deep breath and decided to start.

“My name is Aron and this is a personal interview, there are no cameras and nobody is bugging our conversation, so feel free to be sincere. My visits will not be the only ones, my results will be compared to other three doctors that will come to see you in these weeks, so be prepared.” Aron explained, reciting the lines that he had been repeating for four years to each one of his critical patients, lying. Matt was looking at him with a mix of irritation and curiosity, his mouth reduced to a flat line.

“You will have three meals per day, my visits will be once a week and the total period of the therapy is one month. I will decide your fate: if you’re really affected by a mental illness, then I’ll find out and I’ll report it to the court. If not, you will pass a good amount of your life in prison.” The psychologist continued, tapping nervously on the table as he spoke.

Something was wrong. Something was extremely wrong and suspicious. Usually his patients, even the critical ones, were pretty scared when he said such things, afraid that Aron’s verdict would have condemned them to years and years of prison. This guy, Matt, instead, was everything but scared: he seemed more interested about what the doctor had to say rather than his own future.

“And do you think that I am mentally ill?” asked the prisoner with a smirk, crossing arms and leaning back on the chair. He was so arrogant and sure of himself that the doctor couldn’t bear it. Aron lifted an eyebrow annoyed.   
  
“I don’t know yet, we’ll see," the psychologist answered carefully. What was this guy’s game? The doctor sighed and started with the series of questions he had prepared before.

“So, tell me about the accident.” He asked kindly, fixing his irises on the other’s guy face. Kurlzz rolled his eyes annoyed, shrugging as he spoke.

“Boring, can you ask me something else more fascinating? Dunno, some Freud shit could be cool.” he spat out, looking away bored.

“Just focus on the question, Kurlzz.” The psychologist said, his tone becoming slowly more and more nervous. The curly man smirked and looked down at the table, his lips curled upwards.

“Okay, doc. Nothing special happened. We wanted to steal the train and an accident occurred: Jay fucked up some shit and the train flew away in the air. Not my problem, I was not even interested in the event, to be honest.”

Aron frowned, trying to learn by heart the words he had just heard. It was curious the detachment that the patient took from the tragedy, as if he wasn't even involved in it. It was possible that his consciousness had tried to put distance between himself and the accident just to preserve his self esteem? It happened before that a person modified involuntarily his own memories just to adjust themselves to the view he or she had of him or herself, so Aron should have taken into account this aspect while trying to figure out what happened.

An unreliable testimony is always a problem, especially if all the six were like that.

“Anyway,” continued the curly boy “I am not interested in this stuff. You’re a psychologist, I thought that you were going to ask me some shit about my past. My mom. My dad. My sexuality…”

“Your sexuality?” Aron asked, confused. He didn’t expect that.

“Yeah. You know, you can understand a lot from a person’s sexual instinct” stated the curly man with a serious tone, as if what he was saying was something extremely important for him.

“I don’t understand what you mean and we’ll talk about this later. Let’s focus on something more concrete.” said the man, trying to change the subject.

“What about talking about your crimes?” proposed the doctor, expressionless, trying to be as neutral as possible.

Kurlzz flinched almost imperceptibly, his knuckles becoming white as he grabbed the edge of the table and started holding it tightly.

“How about no?”

“How about yes?” answered Aron, dryly.

The curly man gritted his teeth aggressively, frowning as he shut his own mouth.

“You are pretty arrogant, doc, aren’t you?”

Aron chuckled.

“I can be arrogant, I decide your fate.” Answered the man, proudly, trying to scare the other.

“You, instead, are not in the position of being so stubborn. I suggest you answer my questions, your future depends on it.”

The blue-eyed man clenched his hands on the metallic surface of the table. It was a slight movement but Aron noticed it, smiling satisfied to himself.

“I don’t care about my future,” answered back the prisoner. The doctor made an amused sound, shaking his head.

“Awful liar.” He whispered softly, not loud enough to be heard by the other.

Kurlzz growled, letting go the table and crossing his arms.

“Fine, doc. Let’s talk about my crimes.” He spat out with superiority, looking at the other in the eyes.

“I raped girls, I made them suffer in order to make me cum, and I would do it again. I have no remorse, and I swear to God, I liked it like hell.”

Aron didn’t react, making some notes in his mind. This guy was showing no empathy with his victims, a possible sign of psychopathy.

“Are you not sorry for those poor girls who had a shock after you had fun with them?” questioned the psychologist, interested, tapping again on the table his long fingers.

Kurlzz shook his head slightly, gaze still pointed at the other man.

“No,” he simply said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Aron clenched his jaw, now curious of the implications of this answer.

“Why not?”

“Because they liked it,” the curly man grinned.

Aron held back what he wanted to do by replacing it with a smile. Maybe this guy was really a psychopath, but he had to know first his line of logic and then judge his degree of mental illness, if he had any.

“How do you know?”

Kurlzz looked around for a second as if he was searching again a way to escape.

Then, he got closer to Aron, signing the other not to speak. The latter obeyed and shut his own mouth, pretty confused but also thrilled by the situation, careful for any eventual attack.

The patient was now just few inches from him, his warm breath touching Aron’s face.

“They would have never said it aloud, but they liked it. People like either to be abused, or abuse, and they were like that.” He whispered softly as if he was sharing a very important secret with Aron. The psychologist nodded slowly, letting the other talk.

“I knew it because I can sense people like those. There is so much more beyond my mind…” he said, suddenly reaching out a hand and putting it on the doctor’s knee.

The skinny man gulped and looked down, the other man’s fingers squeezing softly his leg and slowly going up, caressing the flesh covered by the jeans.

Aron felt a shiver of desire shake his spine from the bottom to the top, reaching his head and turning on a nerve in his mind.

“How does it feel, doc?” whispered the curly man maliciously to his ear, his tongue darting out and licking his lobe softly.

Aron tensed immediately, something in his pants clenching and becoming hard.

Fuck, not now.

Matt moved his fingers up, the hand now caressing the doctor's inner thigh with some ounce of lust, sometimessqueezing the soft flesh in that zone.

Aron didn’t know why he was accepting all of this. He could have pushed the prisoner away, he could have called Jimmy or he could have done anything else, but he did nothing. There was something extremely thrilling about the situation: so sinful and exciting, it felt good even if it was wrong.

“You are one of those people, Aron. I can smell it from your scent. Oh, you like so much to be touched in here, uh?”

Oh, why was this happening? Why was Matt’s voice so exciting?

Matt laughed evilly, his violet eyes shining amused.

”You see, doc, temptations are something that nobody can resist. My hand on your thigh excites you mainly because it's prohibited.” The man commented, his irises bright in the dark. Aron gulped harshly, his fingers trembling uncontrollably as he tried to regain his own control.

“Liar, I'm not excited at all.” He stuttered, in a way less convincing than it sounded in his head. Matt giggled, his hand now caressing the upper region of his inner thigh, too close to the doctor's crotch.

“Your cock doesn't agree with you,” he whispered, biting his lobe slightly. Aron emitted a sigh of desire, clenching his fists to resist.

“Get away from me.”

“That's not what you want,” answered back the other, his tongue licking again his ear in a sensually way. Aron was panting, his chest rising and going down at a fast pace, his heart beating like a drum.

“You know, Aron,” The psychologist shivered when he heard being pronounced in such lusty way.

“Seduction works like this: I offer you something that you cannot have, then you start desiring it more than anything, and at the end I give it to you, becoming the dominant one in this game.” The curly man muttered, his index tracing a path on Aron's thigh.

“Now you want me to touch you, feeling pleasure from my hand, but you won't have it until I decide so. You have no power and this makes you feel horny because this is what you really want. You would never say it aloud, but this is what you probably dream in your bed with your dick in your hand, dreaming a girl walking on you or a boy dominating you. You want this, you want to be seduced and taken, don't you?” questioned the prisoner, smirking, his hand finally going up and caressing softly in between the doctor's legs.

Aron tried to choke down a moan but his attempt failed miserably, making the patient grin satisfied.

“That's right. Surrender,” he whispered, his fingers tracing the shape of the psychologist erection through the jeans.

Aron shook his head, closing eyes. Why wasn't he able to resist or push him back? What was happening was extremely humiliating...but it felt good. No, lies. Hw had to put an end to this.. even though every time that he formulated this thought those lustful fingers were making him feel a jolt of pleasure right in his low abdomen. This wasn't possible, why was he getting so turned on by being almost dominated by someone else? This wasn't only a physical domination, but especially a mentally one.

“Look at you now, so needy and vulnerable..” the man continued, his hand stimulating Aron at a faster pace than before.

“Stop it,” the psychologist managed to mutter, his voice trembling softly. He asked himself why Jimmy or the others were not already intervening, but this thought soon was replaced by the appreciation of Matt's long fingers caressing him in between his legs.

“Why? Let it go, doctor. Let me take the lead and show you how fun can be to let someone else take the decisions.” The curly boy proposed, his hand going up and slowly pulling down the zip of the psychologist's trousers, sneaking into them, fingers resting on the warm flesh inside.

Aron made a sigh of need, his erection still not properly stimulated and touched. Then, Kurlzz grabbed his dick through the fabric of the boxers and started stroking it slowly, digits pressing against his skin, sending flashes of pleasure to his brain. Involuntarily, Aron opened his lips in an “o” of pleasure, Matt taking advantage of his agape to kiss him directly on his mouth. The doctor widened his eyes in shock, not expecting the other to be so brave and reckless. Didn't he know that he could risk a lot due to this?

However, the doctor had to admit that this guy was surely something similar to those incubus he read some time ago in one folklore book. It was not possible for a common human to be so good at kissing, Matt's tongue invading Aron's mouth and exploring it, dominating it, swirling around and caressing his lips, playing erotically with the other's tongue. Aron was so lost in that contact that he didn't even notice when the curly man squeezed his cock softly through the fabric of his boxers, making the doctor close his eyes and moan shamelessly in his mouth, his whole body exploding due to the sexual tension he was feeling.

The only thing that his mind could process now was sex. He had forgotten his job, what he had to do, even what he was supposed to feel. He was just a poor man at the mercy of his own lust, completely submitted to the other one. The worst part of all is that Matt was literally invading his mind, playing with his desires and using them against the psychologist. There was something funny about the fact that it was supposed to be the opposite.

“Do you like this?” asked the prisoner with a grin, his long fingers touching the wet spot on the underwear, probably caused by some droplets of pre-cum. Aron sighed both in shame and lust, slightly bucking his hips up against that hand.

Matt laughed softly, sneaking it inside the other's underwear.

“There's nothing to feel guilty of. We are all humans and we are all weak to lust. Of course, there are some exceptions, but you're surely not one of these. Look, already leaking on my palm, you're surely the worst passive pervert I ever met.” The man giggled, his soft hand grabbing Aron's cock and pumping it slowly, as much as the tight boxers allowed him to. The doctor trembled again and tried to say something, but was immediately cut off by the prisoner, who kissed him again on his lips, whispering on his mouth.

“Body and mind are more linked than what we think. Let me take possession of your mind too, doctor. Let me get inside your head. There's nothing wrong in it, in fact, it could bring you freedom. Freedom to decisions, freedom from pain, freedom from fear... Don't you want all of this?”

Aron made a deep breath, realizing in a second that the other was trying to manipulate him. It was clear as the sky, so evident that the psychologist was already thinking of how to counterattack or build up defenses against this menace, but suddenly all his thoughts were wiped away.

How could he think logically when someone was literally giving him the best handjob of the world and was caressing his lips so skillfully?

He felt his own cock hardening inside those fingers, Matt's thumb playing with his shaft, pressing against his slit and making him hiss in pleasure. Fuck, it shouldn't go in this way, he was being dominated in a vile way when instead he should be able to resist such psychological tricks.

“See? See how good it feels? C'mon, don't tell me that you're not liking all of this; because your cock is literally going to cum any minute.” The curly man whispered to his ear, Aron's body sending shivers all along his spine. He couldn't resist, the sexual tension in his body ready to explode any second.

“Please, no..” the doctor begged, whispering, his hand trembling and grasping for something; grabbing the other's man shoulder and holding it tightly.

Matt grinned proudly, the movements of his hand becoming faster, his thumb stimulating the zone under the shaft and the tip, using his precum and spreading it around. Aron made a pleased sigh, his cock throbbing as he tried desperately to hold back. Cumming would have meant being submitted, failing this game against the patient, allowing him to use this pleasure to control him and influence his mind. No, he had to hold back, he had to not let it go.

“Aron,” whispered Matt lustfully, his lips moving right on the doctor's neck, his hot breath caressing the sensible skin of that zone. The psychologist gritted his teeth, his effort in not coming after having heard that word stronger than ever.

“Cum, doc. Cum in my hand. Cum and moan, cum and spurt it all over my fingers. Let me feel your sperm flowing out, seeing on your face the expression of all the pleasure I'm giving you. C'mon, you'll adore it, you will love the intensity of this orgasm.”

The doctor groaned and grasped at Kurlzz’s shoulder, tilting his head back as he half screamed his orgasm, his dick oozing out white liquids as he felt like if he was dying. It felt terribly good, it was a bless, it was heaven, he loved it. Aron whispered some curses as he opened his mouth, letting the powerful sensation flow through him and his body, sperm dripping down his length as he slowly opened his eyes. It was still foggy, but he could already see through the veil of lust that some minutes before were blinding him.

He panted hard as he tried to regain his breath, shame already starting to flush his cheeks. As the orgasm started leaving him in shallow waves, the man realized how stupid and naive he had been by playing along with the prisoner. He had fallen so easily into the other’s trap, letting himself go to his instincts, letting body prevail on the mind. He was so angry with himself. So weak.

He pulled back from the curly boy and put his dick back in his boxers, gritting his teeth as he looked angrily at the other.

“You.” he spat out with fury.

“You…”

Kurlzz immediately cut him off.

“...gave you what you wanted. You can deny it as long as you want, doc, but you desire me. You liked what I did, you accepted it, and this is only the confirmation of what I thought.” He grinned proudly, getting closer to the man. Aron tried to stay away but Matt closed the distance, his lips an inch away from his face.

“We are all humans, doc. We are all animals with needs, and sex it is one of these. Those girls would have never admitted to themselves that it was what they wanted, and so denied it... But you, Aron,” and he pronounced with emphasis his name, licking his own mouth with the tongue as he kept speaking. “You are different. You are less oblivious than them and you will understand what I mean. Just wait. Just wait and slowly you will find out that leaving desire guide your actions is the best way to satisfy yourself.”

Aron got up and managed to slip away from the other man, bumping his back against the door. Kurlzz moved with agility and grace, almost like a dancer. The doctor spent few seconds asking himself how he could be so swift, how a criminal could be so elegant while moving, muscles flowing like silk under his clothes.

“Aron,” whispered the curly boy seductively, trying to re-obtain his power on the skinny man. Aron gulped and pushed himself against the door, their bodies pressed tightly as Kurlzz trapped him.

The psychologist felt the warmth of the other's figure, his arms next to his, muscular and strong. He breathed Matt's air, he appreciated his violet eyes, narrowed like the ones of a predator, sex and passion overwhelming him like an aura.

“Aron,” repeated the boy, his voice sounding like an enchantment. No, he had to resist, he had to do something to resist that temptation, to control himself.

“Stop it,” he tried to say, the impression of a déjàvù hitting him hard. Matt shook his head and smirked evilly, his lips touching softly the border of his mouth.

“You will find out that we are not only patients, mister doctor. You are like us, you are evil and bad and wicked. We are only the trigger, it’s up to you to explore and reveal yourself, show the world which are the borders of rationality,” whispered the curly man, a grin plastered on his face.

Aron felt the patient’s hand caress his thigh, going up and down on the semi-wet fabric of his jeans.

“Oh, I forgot. We’re not so stupid not to notice cameras and buggers. We already altered them even before coming in here,” chuckled the curly man. Aron widened in surprise his eyes, finally understanding why Jimmy hadn’t intervened yet.

“See, doc. We are always one step in front of you and you’re two behind us. You’re playing a game you cannot control, so why don’t you just surrender to us and enjoy what we can offer you?” questioned the prisoner.

Aron gulped and slightly shook his head, denying everything the other man said. Kurlzz growled and with force he grabbed the crotch of the doctor, not too violently but neither too gently.

“If we cannot persuade your mind, we will persuade your body. Starting with this,” he smirked, referring to Aron’s soft dick between his legs.

The psychologist squealed and hit his fists against the door many times, to signal the guards outside that he had finished. Kurlzz noticed it and immediately moved, jumping back like an animal and sitting with elegance on the chair, like if he never got up.

Aron felt the door open behind his back, the doctor almost falling down and crumbling on one guard.

Jimmy looked at Aron with curiosity, smiling and nodding as he helped the doctor to adjust himself.

“You're okay, right?” the man asked calmly as the psychologist stood on his own feet, knees weak, looking with disbelief at the prisoner peacefully sitting on the chair.

So he was telling the truth, they had altered the video cameras and the buggers. How was that possible? What type of power had these guys in their hands?

“Y-yeah.. Fine,” he stuttered confused, leaning on his friend as the other two guard entered and put around Kurlzz's wrists the handcuffs. The curly man followed compliantly Tye and James, not even lifting up his head to look at Aron, giving him just a cold glare when he was guided outside.

The doctor remained alone with Jimmy, Aron looking around lost and asking himself if he had dreamt everything, turning around and staring at the back of the prisoner.

“Aron, are you sure that you're ok?” asked Jimmy, now with a concerned tone. The psychologist nodded slowly, his eyes still following the figure of his patient disappearing around the corner.

“What did you hear?” asked the skinny man drily, his mouth shut in a line.

The guard grasped his short beard, looking at the other as if he had just seen a ghost or some supernatural thing.

“Well, nothing special. You were talking very low so I understood only some words, but nothing seemed going wrong so I didn't intervene. Why? Did he say or do something bad?”

Aron tried to hide the wet spot of cum on his jeans with the coat, shaking his head in denial.

“Of course not, just at the end I need you to get me out and I knocked at the door. Everything is fine,” the man lied, trying to give Jimmy his best fake smile while taking from the table the files he left some time before.

The guard glared at him suspiciously, but then he cracked a smile and passed an arm around the psychologist's shoulders, accompanying him out the room.

“Cool, what about a beer together?” he proposed cheerfully, using the card to close the room, shoving it in the pocket of his jeans while walking. Aron smiled awkwardly and nodded slowly, his fingers slightly quivering around the papers he was holding.

“Maybe later,” he said, following the friend to the familiar hallway with the seven rooms.

Both Tye and James were waiting patiently in there, the latter playing lazily with the handcuffs that some minutes before were around Kurlzz's hands.

“Yo, doc.”

Aron gave them a nod and slowly walked past them, directed to Matthew's room.

The curly boy was in there, sitting on the bed with his face towards the door, a grin plastered on his face. He looked so arrogant and at the same time proud of himself as if he had just won some massive prize.

“'Kay, Ronnie. We're going. Jimmy is outside for when you finish looking at the pets in the zoo,” Tye laughed while walking out the corridor, James following him chuckling, amused by the joke.

The doctor grunted upset. He didn't like the nickname they gave him but at the same time, he had some more urgent matters to think about rather than some stupid name. Kurlzz was looking right at him through the window, his blue-violet eyes piercing through the glass like blades.

Then, the prisoner spread up his legs, exposing his crotch to the eyes of the doctor. Aron gulped and looked behind his shoulder, Jimmy now alone leaning on the wall, humming softly to himself, oblivious to what was happening not so far away.

Aron returned looking through the window, Kurlzz now smirking amused as he took off both the trousers and the underwear, showing to the other his semi erected dick.

The psychologist gazed both terrified and shocked at the other man as the patient licked the palm of his hand and grabbed his own cock from the base, stroking it up and caressing the red and needy shaft to the tip.

Aron couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cameras were surely videotaping that and it was impossible for him to truly accept that Kurlzz was literally jerking off in front of him and the whole security staff.

His thoughts suddenly faded away when he saw Matt putting the fingers of his free hand in his mouth, opening his lips in an obscene way as he licked the digits, swirling the crimson tongue around them and showing all his skills.

The doctor's cock twitched again in his pants as he looked at that image. Oh god, what was this kid's problem? Why had he always to do these type of things?

A word popped up in Aron's mind as he tried not to look through the window.

Nymphomaniac.

Kurlzz was surely one of those.

A gulp escaped Aron's throat when he saw the man spreading his legs even more, his pale thighs stretched as he fondled his own balls and made a lustful expression, mouth open, and tongue out.

Aron was getting hard too and tried to push down the forming erection in between his legs. He wrapped his white coat around his body as a protection, Jimmy giving him a quickly annoyed look.

“Hey, boss? Can we go?” asked the guard, irritated, his hands playing with the key card.

Aron swallowed some saliva and tried to look calm.

“Just a sec, Jim. I've to check one thing and we can go,” answered the psychologist with an uncomfortable tone, gaining another suspicious look from the friend who, however, returned playing with his card and fingers.

Aron kept his eyes fixed at the prisoner, seeing how he was pumping his cock fast, his free hand lifting a little the t-shirt covering his upper body and showing his flat stomach, his abs contracting in spasms every time he felt good thanks to his hand.

The doctor quivered on his legs, hands grabbing the borders of the window as he kept looking, his hungry eyes tracing the shapes of that young and athletic body, the tattoos, the black fuzz coming up from the cock to the belly.

Oh god, what would have he done now just to touch that flesh.

The psychologist panted silently as he put a hand on his own crotch, palming it slowly. God, he had just cum some minutes ago and he was needy again: what was this man doing to him?

Nymphomaniac, he was that. A goddamn nymphomaniac who was seducing him as a siren would have done with a sailor.

And he was succeeding in it.

Aron saw the curly man's mouth in agape, his fingers curling around the border of shirt as he kept jerking off faster, his hand stroking his own cock so fast that in few seconds the doctors saw some white drops dripping off, cum splattering out on the prisoner's stomach and thighs as Kurlzz kept pumping himself.

It was a magnificent view: that crazy patient masturbating himself and giving him a show, his red lips parted as he panted hard, shaping with his mouth Aron's name many times, giving the doctor shivers along his lower abdomen.

He was laying in there on the white mattress, his legs parted as he exposed proudly the product of his lust, his fingers moving right in front of the curly man's face, dripping with white sticky cum.   
“C'mon, doc. How long I have to stay in here?”

“Just a sec, Jim!” answered the psychologist in a hurry, trying to memorize that image in his brain.

Kurlzz, half naked, covered in his own cum as he licked his fingers with an obscene expression, tongue taking away the pale liquid from his palm. Oh god, the doctor was sure that not even in his dirtiest dreams he would have seen something like this.

Aron backed off from the door, his coat wrapped around his body like a shield.

He shook his head and clenched his fists, almost running away from the corridor and leaving the hallway.

Jimmy grunted in disapproval, flipping out the key card and passing it on the sensor, closing the door to the cells.

“Finally, doc. I was dying of boredom in here. What the hell were you doing?” questioned the guard, upset, walking slowly towards the exit with the psychologist next to him.

The doctor bit his lower lip ashamed, shaking his head another time.

“Just collecting data. You know, some boring psycho shit”

Jimmy shrugged, shoving hands in his pockets.

“Well doc, I'm happy to be only a guard then,” the friend answered, a few seconds after he began humming a song softly.

Aron lowered his head, looking at his feet, red cheeks as he tried to suppress his feelings.

He was a goddamn loser. He had lost against that patient, against that illness. The crazy mind of the curly boy had imprisoned him in his own lust, forcing him not to react and instead of letting himself being seduced.

However, he didn't really care about it.

He couldn't explain why, but...

But, it felt good…

 

 

 

Three hours passed since the interview. It was past midnight, the doctor closed in his own office on the second floor, completely alone.

Aron couldn't understand what had occurred to his mind that day. He had always been a perfect doctor, nothing had ever influenced him so much.

However, that Kurlzz, that fucking prisoner, had managed to hijack his mind and conscience. He had provoked in Aron's mind something very similar to neurosis: the contemporary desire and disgust of something. It was true that the psychologist craved for the other's hand and body, but at the same time he was ashamed of such lust and didn't want to experience it.

The skinny man poured more whiskey in his glass, taking it to the lips and sipping it slowly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the burning liquor flowing down his throat, caressing his guts from the inside and relaxing him.

He had to calm down, first, and then analyze in detail what happened.

Aron was there, asking questions, at this guy popped up with his sex appeal and seducing skills. It was also possible that the fact that the doctor hadn’t had sex in months had influenced his vulnerability, and he should have taken into account also that the patient was really handsome and that, well, Aron was attracted to him.

The psychologist shook his head, putting the glass back on the desk and again taking the Jack in hand: he saw the golden liquid being poured out, shining in the dim light of his office like a gem.

Aron growled to himself, scolding his own naivety. He had been too reckless and susceptible to the other man's persuasion, and this was unacceptable.

He decided to be more cautious the next day with the other patient, that George. He wouldn't have fallen two times into the same trap, and Kurlzz was seriously a dangerous one. Better be extremely careful.

With a sigh, the man finished the liquor, leaving the empty bottle on the table as he got up, took the glass in his hand and walked away from his office. He closed the room with the key and started walking towards the staff dormitory, located on the upper floor of the building, distant from the patients' cells.

The government settled the Asylum away from any other city, in case a crazy man armed with guns escaped from the building and tried to kill someone down in the streets. So it was decided that making the staff of the hospital-prison live inside the building would have been less expensive and more secure: if something happened, a team of psychologist and guards were ready in two minutes to intervene, something impossible if they had lived away.

Aron walked lazily to his own bedroom, seeing his surname on the door before putting a hand on the doorknob and opening it. The slight smell of dahlia that characterized his room filled his nostrils, the poor plant resting at an angle in the dark with its flowers still blooming. The skinny man closed the door and walked towards the plant, looking down at it with a mix of pity and guilt.

That flower was the last present from his girlfriend before she died. It was surely the most important living being in Aron's life, more than his patients, Jimmy or anyone else. It represented his lost love, all the things he ever wanted in his life before fate wiped everything away, locking him in an Asylum with a job he didn't like so much and the desperate need of freedom.

With a finger, he caressed the edge of one of the petals, the flower soft to the touch. Dahlias were such difficult plants to maintain alive, especially after the blooming. This one, in particular, was pretty rare and special due to its color: a dark shade of gray that almost resembled black.

Aron sighed and, with the glass still in his hand, walked toward the bathroom, turning on the lights and going to the sink. He filled up the glass with water and returned to the bedroom, pouring the liquid into the jar of the plant, caressing its leaves with love. He stared at it for few more seconds, before closing eyes and shrugging to himself, turning around willingly to sleep.

He left the glass on the table and staggered to the bed, collapsing on it with a muffled sound. He rolled over and looked at the ceiling, his eyes tracing fantasy patterns on the blank surface.

With enormous effort, the man took off the white coat and put it on one edge of the bed. He took off the shoes and the socks too, his pants and shirt following soon after. He laid half naked under the sheets, his body finally relaxing, muscles losing all their tension.

What a day.

He met his first patient and it ended out in a disaster. Well, at least he discovered that he was a nymphomaniac, that he had control issues, that he liked to manipulate and that he probably had some problems with accepting the fact he was the cause of the death and traumas of many people. Not bad for a first day.

He groaned tired, resting his hand on the stomach as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

He wiped away all his concerns and worries about his work: this was a moment to relax, to get everything away and finally let his brain rest a little. He shook his head one time and focused on other things, like the possibility of having a good time with Jimmy the next day or the period of vacation he would have had in a month.

But then, in the sea of his thoughts, a new one popped up. It was the image of Kurlzz's eyes, shining bright with their particular violet shade, the blue irises looking directly at him with lust. He tried to cast away that scene from the mind, but then a shiver of desire pervaded him, making his flesh quiver in desire.

He whispered some soft curses as he frowned, trying to stop his mind of thinking such lewd things. He saw again the prisoner's face of pleasure while cumming on himself, he remembered the good sensation of being stroked by his hand, his tongue speaking dirty things into his ear.

No, no, no. Stop.

He bit his lips and concentrated on something else. He simply stopped thinking, letting his mind wander blankly in the nothing, accelerating his process of falling asleep.

A few minutes later, he started feeling his attachment to reality becoming weaker, sleep overwhelming him as, for an instant, he thought again of Kurlzz's lips, their movements while talking.

And then, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This is a giant chap and I'm already working on the new one. Fics like these are very hard to write, but I hope you liked the result.
> 
> D.A. aka Matt


	3. The Morality Of Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

Aron woke up suddenly, his eyes opening wide in fear, sweat dripping from his forehead. He involuntarily grabbed the sheets of his bed as he tried to cast away a nightmare from his mind, body trembling as he slowly realized that he was really awake. The room was dark, silent, not a single noise interrupting the night: it was almost surreal, as if Aron was still trapped in that horrible vision.

He couldn’t even remember his dream, he just know that it was something bad, really bad.

Something about Kurlzz.

With a sigh, the doctor got up, sitting on his bed with an expressionless face, heart still beating fast due to the nightmare. He glared at the clock for some seconds, noticing that it was almost time to get up and go to work, even if he just wanted to go back to rest and sleep. The darkness in the room covered all the walls, dripping down on his skin and making the doctor feel like trapped. Pushed by an animalistic instinct, the skinny man left his bed and jumped to the window, opening the curtains to let some light in.

The dawn saluted him proudly, rays of the sun entering the room and illuminating it, reflected by the TV screen and shining on the walls.

Aron turned his head and looked at the Dahlia resting on the table. Her smell was overwhelming, the gray petals shining like black silk veils, pending from her center as a dark crown. The doctor smiled, immediately forgetting his nightmare and reaching out a hand to caress her, his fingertips sliding on her blooms, a shiver shaking his body.

Oh, he missed his girlfriend so much. This wonderful flower was everything he had of her. He explained to Jimmy many times how he disliked calling the plant “it”: he always thought that a small piece of Athina was still there, encrusted in the soul of that small living being, so he forced all the people he knew to call the flower “she”.

Preferred pronouns, he thought while smiling to himself.

The man stretched a little and sighed in relief, heading to the wardrobe and opening it, choosing the clothes for today. It was another day of work, another one in the long list of weeks and years he would have worked in that asylum. He dressed up and put on his coat, giving a last look to his flower and, smiling, he closed the door with his key.

The hallways of the hospital were pretty empty at this hour of the day, leaving the man some time to wander around and reflect by himself.

Even if he tried to think about anything but him, he still had in mind the grin plastered on Kurlzz’s face, his heart beating fast as he started remembering the event of the previous day. God, he was so embarrassed and ashamed, he couldn’t believe at his own actions. He managed to get a doctorate, a degree, he had tons of qualifications and still in front of that man he was defenseless like a baby: he was terribly mad about how things went, promising many times to himself that he wouldn’t have fallen again into the same trap two times in a row.

He finally managed to shrug off all those thoughts, walking absently minded to the Asylum’s wing of the critical patients. Few seconds later he spotted Jimmy smoking near a window, his blonde hair messed up and his shirt dirty in some spots.

“Hey, man. How ya doin’?” asked the doctor with a smile, getting extremely happy just seeing his friend. Meeting Jimmy in the morning was always a relief, something that could assure him that he wasn’t alone in that crazy place.

He walked to him and leaned on the wall next to the man, patting his shoulder in a friendly way.

The guard sighed and scratched his own head, his expression communicating all the stress and tiredness.

“We had problems with the six,” he dryly stated, breathing in the cigarette.

Aron widened his eyes in disbelief, his smile fading away as he shook his head incredulous, his face becoming a mask of fear.

“What…?” he asked, his heart suddenly beating fast, terror overwhelming him.

“Yeah, we had a problem with the cameras in their rooms. The tapes of the last 24 hours are missing and we cannot find them. We spent the whole night searching for them without any results. It seems as if they vanished in the air, nobody of the staff seems to know anything about it.” The man spat out with despise, throwing away the butt of the cigarette.

Aron become suddenly pale, clenched jaw as he tried not to scream.

The tapes.

They were gone.

This meant that Kurlzz knew everything, that he was jerking off so peacefully in front of him just because he knew nobody but him would have seen it.

Aron tried to make deep breaths and calm himself.

But, how was it possible? How had the six managed to violate the security of that place? Were some of the policemen corrupted? Did they manage to find a way to do everything by themselves? And if it was so, was it also possible that they were able to escape?

No, he had to stop making simple assumptions. He didn’t know anything, any theory was valid as any other, so starting to think about it now was pretty pointless.

“But the six, are they ok? I mean…they are still in their cells, no?” he asked with trembling voice, pretty scared at the idea of those murderers and madmen free in the building.

Jimmy nodded many times, assuring the other man that they were safe.

“Yeah, we modified the security and once again put the cameras at work. Vardan came and gave a look at them through the screens, then he had his first interview with Jordon. If you wanna know more, you can later hook him up and ask some questions about it,” The blonde boy suggested, trying to be helpful. Aron nodded mechanically, still thinking about where the tapes went.

The doctor sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his cloak, thanking Jimmy for informing him and promising him that he would have returned soon after for the interview of the day. The blonde guard gave him a reassuring smile and told him he will have waited, probably smoking another pair of cigarettes to calm his nerves down after that terrible night.

Aron turned around and left his friend there, walking down the stairs and going to the small canteen of the building. He knew that the majority of the staff was there having their morning breakfast, so finding Vardan was just a matter of time.

As soon as he entered the room, a strong smell of coffee and cream pervaded his nostrils, making him close his eyes in joy. Coffee had become the principal motor engine of all those people’s energy: without it, a staff strike was granted, creating disorders and chaos. Thank god, anyway, the supply of coffee was regular as much as one of needles and meds, so, for now, the Asylum was working at full rhythm.

The doctor saw some familiar faces, getting lost in the sea of people as he managed to get his daily drink and reach for the tables. He immediately found his colleague, the characteristically white coat reserved only to the psychologists, making him pop up in the crowd. Still trying to walk through it, the skinny man arrived right next to him, elbowing the other in the ribs.

“Mornin’, buddy. Another day of work, huh? I heard you saw that Jordon guy,” he said cheerfully, trying to mask all the tension hidden in that question.

Vardan lifted his head up from his breakfast and shrugged, giving him an indifferent look.

Weird man, that Vardan. Born in a Christian family of latinos in America, he had been raised as a smart student, getting the highest grade at school and being always praised for his ability with words. His dream had always been to be a singer, or a rapper, at least, but his family was greatly against it, always telling him that if he wanted to gain some money choosing another job was surely fundamental. At the end he complied with his family, applying to the same college Aron went, and the two became friends in no time. However, something bad happened, something that Aron couldn’t still fully comprehend, and Vardan detached himself from the skinny man, following him in the Asylum, talking to him, maintaining their public and working relationship, but still not getting friendly to him. It was as if the skinny man did something terrible to him, but the boy couldn’t really recall anything like that.

Anyway, now he had Jimmy, so he didn’t really miss his relationship with the other man.

“Yeah, but he prefers being called Charlie” Vardan stated, still sipping his coffee. He was not even looking at Aron while talking. The doctor slightly shook his head, returning to reality from his spacing out.

 “Matthew did the same, he asked me to call him Kurlzz. What can you tell me about Charlie?” he asked, trying to get more information.

Vardan sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as he gazed for few seconds at the skinny man. The psychologist felt all the hate the colleague was feeling for him just by his eyes, the black irises scanning him with suspicion.

“He is a loud guy, he likes to talk, a lot. Be careful about his sex jokes because he can be a little annoying after a while. He is also pretty calm and collaborative, he told me about the accident and his problems. If you want to know more, read my report, man…” he concluded, returning looking at his breakfast and clearly signing Aron to leave.

The doctor sighed and nodded many times, thanking the other for his help, finishing his own coffee and then getting up. Vardan gave him a last look before the psychologist waved at him, leaving the room with relief.

He hated those places, and Vardan was pretty strange too. At least, he understood that Charlie wasn’t bad as the others, and promised himself to talk to him after dealing with this George guy. He left the canteen and slowly the noises coming from the room became quieter as he walked away, his head still thinking about the whole situation.

Aron returned straight back to Jimmy, the blonde man still smoking what was probably his fourth cigarette in that morning. He looked so stressed, he thought, with dark circles around his eyes and a tired expression put on, ruffled blondish hair pointed in all directions. He surely needed some sleep, so the doctor thought that making that interview now and then letting the friend rest for the rest of the afternoon was a good idea.

“Hey, Jimmy. Listen, can we do the interview now? Does it bother you?”

The guard sighed, finished smoking the cigarette and then nodded slowly.

“Yeah…sure, no problem. Lemme call Tye and James.”

Aron sighed as he shook his head, looking at how terrible his friend’s conditions were. He just wished to finish soon so that both of them could take a break from this fucking job, maybe in front of a beer together.

Jimmy spoke through the walkie-talkie with the other members of the staff and signed the psychologist to follow him. They walked the hallways to the critical patients’ wing silently, both too tired and anxious to joke or talk. It wasn’t an embarrassing silence, though, it was simply the silence of two people who knew each other well and were sure that starting a conversation would have bothered the other: all they needed was to finish this work soon and then finally rest.

Aron noticed the familiar rooms of the patients, full of people trapped in straight jackets and crying in corners, their faces expressing all their emptiness inside.

A shiver crossed Aron’s back when he wondered for an instant how would have it felt to be at their place, being trapped in that place without escaping and with a suffering mind. The image was too cruel for him, so he simply shook his head and cast it away, focusing on the corridor in front of him.

Jimmy opened the gate and they both entered what was now, for Aron, a familiar place. He looked at the door next to Kurlzz’s with curiosity, a code number clearly visible in black against the surface. The skinny man got closer to the window in it and gave a look at the inside, noticing the prisoner immediately.

George was a tall man, at least a couple of inches taller than Aron, with blondish hair and a serious expression always plastered on his face; muscular and with a broad chest, the guy seemed the real incarnation of anger.

Tye and James arrived few second after, and they were pretty scared of the prisoner, even asking Jimmy if they could call some other guards to help them. However, the Security Director denied them their request and ordered the two to get the prisoner out of his cell without shitting their own pants. “You have tasers and guns, for God’s sake. He’s just a man, after all, don’t be pussies.” He stated with a disappointed tone as the two guards sighed and obeyed. Aron backed away from the door and watched silently in a corner as the men opened the door of the cell, handcuffs ready and a hand on their own guns. Few seconds later, they came out with the patient, George following them peacefully without resisting, hands tied up behind his back and his face expressionless.

Jimmy nodded and the group moved again to the Interview room, the guards pushing the man inside and taking off his handcuffs, the psychologist entering the small space too and sitting orderly at his place. Jimmy gave him thumbs up and then closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Aron cleared his throat with uneasiness, ready to start and repeat the same speech of the day before, but Johnny raised a hand and stopped him before he could even open his mouth, rolling his eyes.

“I already know what you want to say. Let’s skip this part and let’s talk about something more serious.”

Aron stuttered some confused words before nodding, shocked, uncertain about what to do. He simply sighed and took the files in front of him, skimming through them and deciding to ask again the same questions.  
  
“Tell me about the accident,” he asked with a calm tone, trying to mask all the anxiousness he was feeling.

Johnny nodded compliantly, rasping his short beard as he talked.

“You see, doc, we are a group of six people who share more or less the same view of the world.” he said, dark blue eyes fixed on the other man.

“We all think that society is forcing us to be something we are not, and this is suffocating our soul. We want to be free and do whatever we feel because, at the end, we all will die, and so dying earlier, but dying good, is what we want. Each one of us has a different opinion about this, though. Kurlzz thinks that people should surrender to their instincts and push others to do the same so that they all could get pleasure from each other. Jay and Danny are more idealistic, they refuse the idea of common love and they firmly believe that passion and death and pain are strictly correlated, rejecting the common idea of couples, marriage, and relationships. Funny is the simplest one: he just would like to do anything that pops up in his mind, from smoking weed all day to rape girls to drink until he dies. And then there’s Charlie…”

At this point, Johnny stared at the table for some seconds, the psychologist growing nervous because, yes, they were talking, but George wasn’t answering his question. Anyway, he wanted to know what the other had to say.

“Charlie…?”

Johnny blinked a few times, returning talking as if he hadn't just spaced out for few seconds.

“Charlie is the one that has an opinion similar to mine. He thinks that society is corrupting our true self, that the world now is just a fake façade of what it should be. Nothing of what we have built will last, and we will fall with it, one day or another. So, since we all have to die and fall, why cannot we appreciated our falling?”

Aron lifted an eyebrow, nodding several times as he silently listened. Johnny sighed and rubbed his hands on the thighs, looking away.

“That day, we wanted to change things. I didn't want to hurt anybody, but unfortunately, things turned out differently. It was an error, and all the fault is on Jay. He should have been more careful about hijacking that train, but instead, he fucked up everything. I’m really sorry for all those people who died because of this error, and still, I cannot forgive myself for being so naïve to believe that everything would have gone well…”

Few seconds of silence followed the confession, Aron analyzing the other man’s movements and expressions with interest.

“The train was just a symbol of what we wanted to achieve. Out initial plan was to steal it and go to downtown LA, using it to show how easy is to take something from someone else more powerful than you, trying to make people reflect on their lives and what they are doing. It had been all a giant error, things didn’t turn out as we wanted. Plus, I already had some charges on my head for drug possession, and my rage issues didn’t help during the arrest. I fought back and even hurt some of the policemen, so I worsened even the situation more.”

The psychologist clenched his fists. Even if the tone and the expression on George’s face were demonstrating regret and sadness, his eyes were still cold as ice, no emotions visible on them. Aron doubted that the prisoner was really feeling something similar to remorse, his irises proving his idea as the man lifted his head up and kept talking.

“Didn’t you even question the morality of that action?” asked the psychologist dryly, starting to get a bit irritated by how easily the other was lying, as if he was some stupid idiot who couldn’t even understand when someone was talking bullshit.

“Morality…” the prisoner rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Morality is just something that society created to limit people’s action. Many of the things you want to do are prohibited to your mind because you fear what people will say of you. Had you sex with a young girl? That’s immoral. Have you beaten the shit out of a guy? That’s immoral. Did you abandon a poor and vulnerable puppy on the road? That’s immoral too! You see, society deprived the world of all those things that made it a place only for the strongest: now even the dumbest person on Earth has the right to live, independently of how much he or she is worth.”

“People don’t have a price tag, George. We all have the right to live.”

The other man suddenly turned around his head, a smirk on his face.

“And this is where you are wrong, Doc. People HAVE a price tag, everyone has one. You are worth more than me because I am a criminal while you’re a doctor, with a degree, a job and a respectful position. You see, my price is less than yours, and even if society doesn’t say it aloud, everyone reason in this same way. I did bad things and my value lowered drastically, so much that if I died tomorrow, nobody would ever worry about my death” spat out the prisoner, getting up suddenly with some sort of anger, starting to walk around, nervous.

Aron bit his lower lip, fascinated about where the conversation was going, not letting the man out of sight.

“So you think that certain people value more than others?” Aron asked, his fingertips drawing imaginary paths on the surface of the table.

George made a bitter smile, stopping in the middle of the room with his eyes fixed on the doctor.

“Each person is worth something, everyone has a price but often society doesn’t reflect it. Let’s take a politician, for example. Society says that he is one of the most important bags of shit in the world when in reality that asshole is just a vermin. You can be the most skilled person and still you don’t decide your price: people do it for you”

Silence fell for some seconds. George was growling softly, torturing his own fingers and looking suspiciously around. Then, with a grin, he quickly positioned himself right behind the psychologist, his head less than an inch away from his ear. Aron tried to squeal away, but the man put his hands right on his shoulders, slightly impeding him from moving away. Aron could feel his breath caressing his nape, lips moving as the other man talked.

“You know, doc…” whispered the prisoner “It’s all society’s fault. Morality is just a barrier that was put to block your actions” smiled the patient, amused.

“Even truth is something that can be changed by society. The truth is not real…It’s just an opinion.” Said the man, his hands leaving the skinny man’s shoulder and rubbing one against the other. Aron gulped and tried to stay quiet and calm, letting the prisoner return walking around the room.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that the truth can be manipulated, facts can be used or not support a different opinion of the same event. I could even tell you what happened during the accident, but it would be my version of the truth and you would call it a lie. So what’s the point? I know what happened, I know how things went, and telling it to you is completely pointless.” Explained Johnny, a serious face put on.

Aron bit the tip of the pen, reflecting on those words as the other kept talking.

“You see…sometimes what really happened will never come up to the surface, you can just try to catch different glimpses of it without really putting together the pieces of the puzzle. You can theorize what happened, you can guess it, but you will never manage to know it.”

“You seem far too smart and philosophical to be a mentally ill person.” The doctor pointed out with a grin.

“And you seem far too interested in us to be an objective psychologist.” The prisoner snapped back, eyes shining.

Aron gulped, a lump in his throat.

“What do you mean?”

Johnny grinned, his blue eyes becoming darker and full of maliciousness. He got closer to the other man, Aron slightly pulling away as the distance between them became short and shorter.

“I saw Kurlzz’s face and the way you looked at him. The way you look at us. For you, we are just fascinating minds to unfold and analyze, trying to find the stain in our personalities. But you didn’t realize until yesterday that we are far more than that.” The prisoner whispered in his deep voice. Aron's veins ran cold, though a sweat broke out. He began playing nervously with his own fingers.

“We are beasts, animals, demons. We are the worst you can find out there, the most dangerous living beings on this side of hell. You can try to understand us from the outside, doc, but you will never get the full picture if you keep yourself detached. Instead, if you become one us, you will understand everything. You will feel what we felt, you will taste what we tasted, behave like we behaved. You will not anymore be the rabbit that studies the wolf trying to imitate what he is thinking. You will be one of the pack, you will run with us, kill with us, feel pleasure with us…”

Something in those words were giving Aron the creeps: his rational mind rejected every single word that Johnny was saying. However, there was a deeper part of him that was screaming for it, begging Aron to say yes, to accept. It was that darkest and forgotten part of him, the most animalistic one, it was the Aron who wanted to be part of a group, to be protected and protect. He craved to belong.

George was walking around the psychologist, his eyes gazing at him furrowed, his mouth flat.

The doctor realized that this was George, the real George. Not the compliant man that he met before, not the docile prisoner he saw, but an animal observing the prey in front of him, judging without mercy.

Johnny was moving slowly around the room like a predator, his icy eyes burning with rage ready to explode, his movements aggressive, but calm.

In that moment, Aron understood that he was facing the leader of the six, the most powerful, the most fearsome, the fiercest. Aron could see Johnny’s muscles tense under the shirt, the tattoos agitating on his skin like if they were alive. The dignity that could've been understood from his movements was shocking and was demanding obedience and submission, pride clear in his expression. The doctor was motionless on the chair, gazing back at the other man. He couldn’t believe that his eyes were able to see this transformation, to see that prisoner take off the mask and finally revealing the creature below it.

It was wonderful. So fascinating, so intriguing.

The two men were studying each other and, even if it was Aron the one with the power in his hands, he felt so small compared to this prisoner.

Johnny wasn’t a patient, he wasn’t even human: he was a lion caged in a trap, walking in circles, ready to fight back and regain his own freedom.

And this terrified Aron.

“W-What…” he stuttered, suddenly aware of how vulnerable and weak he was. They were alone in that room, one facing the other, and the psychologist knew so well that, if a fight exploded, he would be the one with broken bones.

“The life we make is not for the prey,” whispered Johnny, his voice becoming deeper and scary. The doctor gulped and tried not to tremble, clenching his fists and keeping looking at the other.

“I’m not prey,” he answered back as Johnny stopped walking around, his irises firm on him.

“Aren’t you?” George scoffed, a grin appearing on his face. He got closer to the psychologist, his movements smooth like silk, silent like an animal.

“You don’t even know how weak you are, Aron,” he stated, disdain clearly visible in his voice. Aron stopped breathing. His muscles tensed, his mouth dry.

Johnny smirked and giggled softly, his laugh resembling more a growl.

“But, don’t worry, we will make you grown wild…” he muttered “I and my men will take the worst out of you and you will like it. You will beg us for more because this is who you are.” Here he stopped for a second, letting Aron taste the silence between them.

“And what you are? A predator, just like us..” he concluded, sitting down on his own chair and glaring at him.

It was so strange, so confusing. Aron was torn apart by different voices in his head, each one telling him something different. The man could feel his heart beat like a drum. He wanted this. He wanted to be one of them, to feel their wildness, to belong.

Aron shook his head in disbelief. No, no, what was he thinking? These people were crazy, out of their minds. They were simply tricking him, and even if the perspective of not restraining himself anymore seemed so appealing, he couldn’t do it. They couldn’t offer him what they were saying.

“You are a complete sociopath,” was the answer of the skinny man, who slowly got up and gave the back to his patient. He stared at the door few moments, trying to ignore that small voice inside his head that was pleading him to accept, to comply and be part of their group.

The doctor heard the sound of the chair moving, Johnny appearing behind him. He could feel his hot breath on his nape again, the difference in their heights, in their bodies. He could perceive the power and the strength emanating from that man, the decision in the voice as he heard him speak.

“You were born a lion and a lion you will stay.” His whisper was almost imperceptible, lips moving so close to Aron’s skin.

The psychologist tensed at those words, his fist instinctively hitting the door like a reflex of fear, like if he was calling for help. His eyes widened shocked as he realized what he did and few seconds later the door opened, letting the man see Jimmy’s bored face.

“Hey, boss.”

Aron shut his mouth at that greeting, a sudden thought invading his mind.

Why did it sound so stupid to his ears? Why he immediately compared it to Johnny’s deep voice or Kurlzz’s raspy one? Jimmy’s voice was colorless, common, blank. It had nothing to offer him.

With a grunt, the psychologist left the room, Tye and James immediately substituting him and rushing into it with the handcuffs.  

Aron was feeling strangely uneasy. He didn’t know what exactly was going up in his head, but he didn’t like the type of desires he was starting to experience, especially those that hijacked his rational part making him go insane.

“Take him in his cell” ordered Jimmy with that blank voice, the two guards emerging from the room with the prisoner. George stared for few seconds at Aron before returning as the docile creature he saw at the start, following the guards with his head down.

The doctor watched his patient’s back disappear behind the corner and was tempted, again, to follow him in the corridor and give a look to the other prisoners too.

However, he managed to push back that thought and, remembering what happened the previous day, decided to simply go back to his own room. He was feeling like shit, he needed so badly some rest, especially after the nightmare of that day, the meeting with Vardan and this goddamn interview. It was too much at once.

“I'm heading back to my room,” Aron simply said to Jimmy, not even bothering listening to his answer. Aron just turned around and rushed out the critical patients’ wing, headed to the upper floor where a safe place was awaiting him.

He didn’t say "Hi." to his colleagues, he ignored the requests from the other patients, he didn’t even stop for lunch. He just ran back to his bed, to his beloved Dahlia and his personal and safe place. Was he behaving like a critical anxious person? Yes, he knew that, and he didn’t give a fuck.

When finally he walked up the stairs and arrived at his room, he slammed open the door and entered it, immediately enjoying the wonderful fragrance of the black flower.

Oh, so reassuring, so private and safe. He loved the sensation of being finally away from all his problems, and he slowly closed his door as he wondered if he should have showered or if it was better simply running back to his bed.

Then, a sudden thought popped up in his head, making his eyes go wide. He stood motionless at the entrance of his own room, trying to think logically.

The door.

The door was open.

He closed it with his own key when he left that morning.

A sudden shiver of terror and uneasiness pervaded him, the thought of someone in his room…in his room, nauseating him. What if they touched the Dahlia? What if they did something to his precious flower?

With fear, the man ran to the blossom and saw that she was ok, that the terrain didn’t change from that morning and checked if there was something suspicious. When he finally convinced himself that it was all ok, he took a deep breath and started thinking logically again.

Oh shit, since when was he so anxious? He had always been a peaceful and calm man, why was he so scared now? He had nothing personal in that room except for his Dahlia, and she was ok. So what?

He looked around to see if anything had changed. The bed was the same as that morning, the wardrobe was closed and half empty, the bathroom still clean, the TV off and his drawers were empty.

Then, he saw it.

He gulped harshly when his eyes finally noticed a black small box on the table, partially hidden in the shadows. When he got closer, he felt a knife in his throat tearing him apart.

They were tapes.

He read the writing on them and immediately knew that they were the missing tapes, those stolen from the security staff.

And they were in his room.

Trembling, the man staggered to the TV, turning it on and putting the tape in the DVD and VHS player as fast as he could. With patience, he managed to rewind it and arrive the night before.

That cassette was of Kurlzz’s room only. He saw the cell empty for some minutes, immediately understanding by the clock at the top of the frame that during that time he was having the interview with Matthew, and so there wasn’t anybody in the room.

However, a couple of minutes later, the door of the cell opened and he saw both James and Tye entering it, pushing Kurlzz inside, unlocking the handcuffs and rushing outside. Some other minutes passed as he watched the man simply bouncing on the bed, waiting, when finally he understood he was at that part.

When Kurlzz was fapping right in front of him.

He watched the scene and felt his mouth suddenly drool, his eyes hypnotized by the tape. Kurlzz was exactly at the center of the room, his legs spread up and what was in between perfectly visible.

Oh god, his body was so sexy and muscular, his pale skin all exposed, his abs twitching as he was masturbating himself, his dick proudly erect and leaking all over his hand. And his face, that goddamn face that was begging for sucking dicks, so obscene, so needy of cock. Aron would have liked too much to take the man from the jaw and fuck those feminine lips, the tip of his dick pushing against Kurlzz’s throat and…

Oh fuck.

Aron shook his head as he backed away from the screen, refusing those images. No, no, it couldn’t be possible, not again. He felt his own dick rigid in his pants, begging for attention. He wanted to unzip his own pants and give it some relief, but this would have meant being defeated again and he didn’t want to lose another time.

However, he couldn’t stop looking at Kurlzz’s body, the way he stroked himself, from the base to the top, his thumb gently touching the shaft.

Aron bit his lower lip so violently that, for a second, he felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. How was he supposed to resist such temptation? He was alone in the room, with a pornographic tape of one of his patients masturbating himself for him, in front of him. How could he not slip his right hand in his jeans, palming his own erection as he watched with wide eyes the video on the TV?

He couldn’t.

Nobody would have seen him, anyway, so what was the problem?

Aron sat up on the floor and took off his jeans, finally removing that layer of cloth that was literally suffocating him. He got closer to the TV and sneaked a hand in his boxers, starting stroking himself fast together with the man on the screen.

That pretty face of his, those lips, those white thighs ready to be covered in bites and hickeys, everything of Kurlzz was exciting. It was as if God wanted to create a living being whose only aim was to drive people to lust and perdition, especially with those damn expressions that made Aron’s dick twitch.

The man started panting softly, trying to choke down all his moans. He liked this, he liked fapping knowing that Kurlzz did the same for him, remembering the previous day when the prisoner grabbed his dick and made him cum.

With a shaky groan, the man felt his abdomen clench, so close to it that it almost hurt. He tried to hold back but then saw the curly man licking his own sperm from his fingers and his brain simply blacked out, pale liquid oozing out of his tip as he trembled in pleasure.  

His back hit the bed as he kept pumping himself, leaks of load still dripping out his dick on his fingers, making them all sticky and wet.

He sighed in relief, still shaking due to the orgasm. He liked it, he liked it so much that it felt wrong. Aron tilted his head back and closed his eyes, the muscles of his body relaxing as he tried to calm himself down, waves of pleasure fading away.

After some minutes of relaxing, the man opened again his eyes, his eyelids so heavy and tired. He just wanted to have a shower and go to sleep, nothing more.

He slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, washing his hands in it with warm water and avoiding making eye contact with his own reflection. He was feeling a bit better than before, but still, that awful taste of guilt and shame was poisoning his mouth.

He sighed and dried his hands on a towel, returning to the bedroom and taking out the tape from the TV.

Now there was a dilemma: should he return the tape to Jimmy and the security staff, or keep it for himself? He could have hidden it in his wardrobe or in one of his drawers, nobody would have ever suspected of him, and in this way, he would have been able to watch and rewatch the tape as many times as he wished.

However, his logical part was pushing him to return it, and even if he knew that it was the right thing, he knew that it wouldn’t have felt good as the other option.

His fingers closed on the tape and, with a sigh, the man headed to the wardrobe, opening it and putting the tape hidden in the darkest corner of it, protected by darkness.

Aron closed the doors of the wardrobe and sighed again. He knew that he was wrong, but the perspective of watching Kurlzz as many times as he wanted was too strong for his resistance, so he simply gave up.

Shaking his head, the doctor walked to the shower, decided to wash himself up before going to sleep again. He made a smile imagining the wonderful sensation of hot water on him, and deep inside he prayed that, together with the dirt on his skin, the dirt in his soul would have been wiped away as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late. Imma be a good boy in the future, I promise.


	4. Who You Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

Aron’s lips were burning like if they were on fire, probably due to the fact that he spent the last ten minutes just chewing them nervously, his fingers unable to stop as he waited patiently for Vardan. He was close to the cafeteria, leaning near the entrance, on one of the blank and grey walls of the Asylum that characterized that place so much.

After Johnny’s interview, the doctor wanted more than anything to start a conversation with the colleague, especially about the behavior of the six. He knew that something strange was going on and that they had a plan, and the priority now was discussing this with the other psychologist.

Finally, after half an hour of waiting, Vardan showed up. He looked pretty tired and nervous, not exactly the mood in which Aron would have liked to see him.

“Hi,” the skinny man simply said, trying to appear as much friendly as possible. The other doctor grunted and placed himself next to him, taking a cigarette out of one of his pockets and lighting it up in few seconds.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked dryly, clearly wanting to end that meeting as soon as possible.

Aron gulped and tried to maintain his nerves, focusing on the light blue clouds of smoke swirling up in the air, preparing his speech.

“It’s about the six,” he said, fingers slightly shaking as he spoke.

“I think that they are trying to escape the asylum: I am sure they have a plan, a pretty complicated one. I still cannot figure out what exactly they are up to, but they are acting…pretty suspiciously. I talked to Kurlzz, you know, and he acted strange…”

“What do you mean? Be more specific,” the other psychologist spat out, breathing out another small cloud.

Aron bit his lower lip again, not surprised by the fact that the other had interrupted him, starting to taste the metallic taste of blood forming on his tongue.

“He tried to seduce me,” he simply stated, trying to hide the biggest part of the truth behind a short sentence. Vardan turned his head to him, frowning upset.

“Seduce you?”

“Exactly,” muttered the man, his cheeks reddening. He thought that if Vardan asked him more details about what happened, a lie was the best option to pick: he didn’t want to share that part of his last days with anybody, especially with a colleague that could easily judge him or, even worse, report his inappropriate behavior to some superior.

But Vardan just shook his head in disagreement, still smoking as he returned to staring at his own feet.

“Aron, not to be offensive, but you have this tendency of…exaggerating things. I mean, I interviewed Kurlzz and so did Anthony, and he didn’t show any weird behavior with us apart, maybe, from some perverted thoughts. But he is a psychopath, you couldn’t expect anything more from someone like him, so it’s pretty normal. Anyway, I think you’re making a fuss over nothing: the asylum is safe, no patient escaped from here and, even if something like this happened, we would catch the prisoner in no time. Don’t worry about such things, Aron, just do your job and be cool”

Aron didn’t know what to say. Vardan reacted as he expected, in a skeptical way. Giving him more information was fundamental in order to make him understand how severe the situation was, but only that type of information that wouldn’t have threatened the doctor himself.

“Vardan, listen. It’s not only Kurlzz, it’s also Johnny. They both made me strange speeches and tried to convince me to join them, to help them escape from here. And I’m not imagining anything: Matthew is accused of raping, George of murdering, they are both manipulative and cruel. Please, trust me, I wouldn’t tell you such things if I wasn’t sure of what I’m talking about”

Vardan seemed still doubtful, his eyes narrowed and looking directly at Aron. The cigarette was almost finished, its end burning brightly before turning into ashes and falling on the ground.

“If Kurlzz and Johnny were so aggressive towards you with their actions during the interviews, why didn’t Jimmy intervene? He is there for that, his job is to ensure that nobody harasses, threatens or tries to corrupt you. If both patients did what you say, he would have already done something about it, no?”

Aron harshly breathed in, his fingers now motionless.

He couldn’t tell Vardan that the cameras and the bugs in the interview room had been altered, the other psychologist would have accused him of not telling this before, reporting again his inefficiency to his superiors. Aron couldn’t allow this to happen, he needed his promotion and his holidays: losing them due to his previous actions would have been awful for him. The perspective of not being able to see Chloe again due to that shit seemed intolerable. No, he needed to see her more than anything and those holidays were the only occasions he had to do it.

With a shaky laugh, the doctor tried to fake a smile.

“Oh, Vardan. Maybe…maybe you’re right. Y-Yeah, now that I think about it maybe I…I overreacted a little. Try to understand me, this has been such a difficult week. I-It’s…It’s just my nerves…” chuckled Aron, his fingers trembling again. He shoved them into his pockets, fearing that the other could understand his nervousness and lies from his hands.

Vardan lifted an eyebrow, shrugging many times and nodding as if he could understand what the psychologist just said.

“Yeah, Aron, I know what you mean. These have been stressing days for me too. The arrival of the six in here fucked up many of my schedules and now we are in a sea of shit. No worry, dude, it’s always good letting others know what’s going on in your head”

Aron agreed, apologizing for another couple of times before changing the topic of their conversation, preferring talking about the possibility of soon having doughnuts in the cafeteria.

However, when Vardan started explaining his opinion about that idiotic thing, the man couldn’t help but still think about his new patients.

Johnny and Kurlzz…they were both strange and weird. He understood immediately that they had some sort of power inside the Asylum: damn, they could have even corrupted one of the guards. Was it James? Tye? Or Jimmy himself?

No, it couldn’t be possible. The three men were his friends, they would have never sold themselves to mere money.

Yeah, but a voice inside him still thought that it could be possible. After all, both Tye’s and James’ salaries were not so high and some more dollars had surely looked appealing to their eyes.

Moreover, during his interview, they were always present, and the first to enter the room had always been Jimmy, not the other two. Considering them as possible suspects of corruption was the least Aron could do.

In any case, he couldn’t tell anybody that the room’s cameras and bugs were altered. He should have said this before, during his interview with Kurlzz: now it was too late, any declarations like this would have threatened his job and his reputation.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” asked Vardan, frowning as he spoke, another cigarette magically appearing between his lips.

The doctor jumped surprised. Shit, he wasn’t listening.

“Yeah, I agree with you. Totally. But…I’m sorry, man, I just remembered that I have some urgent shit to do. I gotta go. Catch you later, ok?” he simply said as an excuse, smiling nervously and starting to walk away, waving gently to the other. Vardan looked at him confused, but then shrugged again and returned the wave, not even smoking his cigarette, but simply shoving it back in his pockets.

Aron turned around and kept walking fast, knowing that his anxiety was more than justified.

Ok, so Vardan didn’t want to hear what he had to say or was not able to believe him. He didn’t expect something much different from this, to be honest. However, he hoped that, at least with this conversation, his colleague would have been more careful from now on.

He knew exactly where to run to, and Aron almost scolded himself for not thinking about this before.

Vardan said that both he and Anthony interviewed the men, so talking to the other psychologist too was something that the skinny man had absolutely to do before another interview.

He thought this while crossing the hall and walking up the stairs, not stopping in front of anything or anyone. Tony’s office was on the second floor, next to the depressed patients’ section, so arriving there was a matter of mere minutes, considering also how fast Aron’s walking was.

The doctor ran past some rooms and halls before finally arriving in front of that horrible yellowish door that Tony loved too much, with his name written on it in black letters over a semi-transparent glass. It looked awful, but the other psychologist liked it so who was Aron to judge other people’s tastes?  
  
“Tony!” he called hitting the door with his fist. Some noises sounded inside the room, some folders falling down and a chair being moved back. After some seconds, Tony’s head was sneaking out of the office, his brown eyes shining in seeing the friend.

“Aron!” he exclaimed with a smile, inviting the man inside. Aron chuckled and nodded, following the other in the small room and noticing immediately the disaster in there.

A half empty bottle of Jack was almost hidden behind a pile of folders that filled Tony’s desk completely, with some papers still falling down the table and covering the gray pavement. A slight smell of cigarette characterized the air, with also something similar to man’s aftershave and some flower’s perfume.

“What brings you here, my old friend?” Tony asked with a cheerful smile, his cheeks slightly red probably due to the alcohol he was drinking before.

Aron smiled back and tried so sit on one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk, still smelling the air around to understand what flower’s scent he was sniffing.

“I already talked this with Vardan, but I wanted to inform you too. I just wanted to tell you to be careful with the six: I firmly believe that they have some sort of plan to escape the building, a plan that involves me. You know…they acted pretty weird during their interview with me and even tried to.. Seduce me, and make me offers.”

Tony frowned as he listened to Aron’s words, crossing arms on his chest in a thoughtful way.

“What about Jimmy? What did he say about these harassments the prisoners did to you?”

Aron gulped and looked away, guilty, not sure if a lie would have been a good idea in that moment.

Tony was a good guy, able to speak fluently in three languages and extremely professional in his job. Aron didn’t know him until he arrived at the Asylum, meeting the man a few days after his first assignment. However, they had been knowing each other for a long time now, something like four years, even writing papers together and doing experiments as a team. The skinny man thought that he was surely a man of trust, but still, admitting a failure was something not really normal for the psychologist.

“I…Jimmy doesn’t know about this. I don’t know if I can trust him fully, y’know?”

Tony made a confused and surprised face, shaking his head in disagreement.

“Aron, Jimmy is the one who has the duty to protect us. If you don’t talk with him, then how can he do his job properly? Anyway, I thought that the interview room was constantly filmed and bugged, what happened?”

The skinny man shrugged, trying to hide his awkwardness for the hundredth time.

“I don’t know. Maybe he was less prudent or less careful. I don’t know, Tony, but he doesn’t seem to know anything about this. He says that what he heard was a normal conversation, while I know that those patients tried to corrupt me”

Telling half lies to his colleague was not a bright idea, Aron knew that but admitting his error was something the skinny man was not able to do.

Tony started chewing his inner cheek, thoughtful about what to do. Then, after some seconds, he talked again.

“I think that you just have to be more careful. I mean…we are psychologists, we know what shit patients can sell in order to have more drugs or be dismissed before. Just act cool, nod to their words and make some stupid questions. It isn’t a hard job, Aron, and it’s evident that the six are out of their minds, it doesn’t take a genius to understand that.”

The skinny man nodded, half happy not to be scolded about his lack of professionalism, half frustrated that he wasn’t able again to warn his colleagues about the threat. Anyway, he was still able to ask questions.

“Alright, I'll do as you say. What about Kurlzz? What do you think of him? And Jordon?”

Tony looked at the ceiling for some seconds, then getting up and starting walking around in the room.

“Well, Matt is kinda a pervert. He kept telling us rape jokes and creepy shit, you don’t want to hear about that. I even suspect that, in some ways, he is a nymphomaniac, but I still have to be sure of that. You know, make more interviews, ask more questions and so on”

Aron nodded, agreeing on the colleague’s analysis. He thought too that Matt was a nymphomaniac but, unlike Toy, he had enough evidence to say so.

“And what about Jordon?” 

Tony grasped at his beard, thinking carefully about what to say.

“Charlie is…particular. No, no. Peculiar. He always alternates between idiocy and geniality. Sometimes he says something extremely stupid, mean or perverted, then he starts talking like a philosopher or a thinker and he gets down with some deep shit. I’m still unsure about him being a fucking smartass or a complete jerk. Anyway, he is pretty friendly, surely more than Matt is.”

Aron nodded, hoping that the prisoner would have behaved in the same way with him too. He knew that both Kurlzz and Johnny acted differently with the other psychologists, but still, a small part of him was screaming that he was just exaggerating things.

He looked at the time on his wristwatch, just to do something, and he almost jumped shocked. He didn’t even notice it was so late!

“Fuck, Tony. Gotta go. I forgot that I had Jordon’s interview now. Gotta hurry, I’m already late!”

Tony laughed happily, hitting his leg with the palm of his hand.

“Ahah, happens to me too. Forgetting about the time when I’m with my dear friend, Jack,” he answered while caressing the half empty bottle of Jack, gazing at it like it was the love of his life.

Aron chuckled and got up, patting his friend’s shoulder.

“Thank you for the advice and everything. I'll see you later, ok? Imma let you know what I think about Jordon too.”

Tony agreed and dedicated his next shot to the friend, drinking directly from the bottle a small amount of alcohol.

Aron smiled while closing the door behind him, then starting running like a crazy man to the other wing of the asylum, praying that Jimmy was not angry for his late arrival.

He walked down the stairs, crossed the hall and then jumped into the maze of corridors and rooms. Finally, he arrived at his destination, right in front of the corridor that led to the six patients.

The three guards were there: Jimmy frowning, angry, Tye humming to himself and James simply playing with his own key card.

“Sorry,” Aron said to the three, adding a dramatic panting as if he just ran 10 miles and back. He received a scolding look from the blond guard. It was obvious that he wasn’t so happy that he had to wait half an hour to do his job, and Aron perfectly understood that.

“Let’s move,” he said simply, letting Tye and James enter the corridor and do what they had to do. Aron took advantage of the moment and leaned over to whisper something to Jimmy.

“Hey, man. Sorry for being late, I didn’t mean to. Really, I’m sorry, I'll try to make amends for this later.”

He knew that, for Jimmy, it was enough to give an apologetic speech and nothing more to gain his forgiveness, so when the blonde guard smiled and patted his back, Aron knew that any nervousness between them was gone.

“Hey, d’you want to move with that patient?” yelled Jimmy to both Tye and James, both men leaving the corridor with a handcuffed Jordon.

Aron glimpsed for a second to Kurlzz’s cell, remembering the scene he saw some days ago through the glass of the window, casting away those images as fast as he could, focusing on the present moment.

“Hey, boss, no need to stress these guys out. I need my time to be beautiful enough for the ballet,” Jordon remarked in a voice that made it sound like a smirk. He had said that with a sardonic smile, half laughing at his own high pitched voice.

Jimmy scoffed and initiated him to move and reach the interview room, followed by Aron who just started asking himself what the fuck was wrong with this guy.

“Did he do the same thing before?” asked the skinny man to his friend. Jimmy rolled his eyes and nodded, shaking his head while grunting.

“He always says some shit when we take him out of his cell,” answered back the man, leading the group to the interview room.

As usual, Jordon entered first, his handcuffs were removed, Aron entered too and the door was shut behind his back, with Jimmy assuring him that he would have listened to the conversation from the outside and so that he was safe.

Breathing deeply to calm himself down, Aron got closer to the table at the center of the room and sat down, clearing his throat before starting.

“My name is Aron and this is a personal interview, there are no cameras and nobody is bugging our conversation, so feel free to be sincere. My visits will not be the only ones, my results will be compared to other three doctors that will come to see you in these weeks, so be prepared”

It would have been all good if it wasn’t that it wasn’t Aron’s voice reciting the sentences, but Jordon, a mocking look shining in his eyes.

The skinny man widened his eyes with surprise, half expecting Jordon to already know the lines.

Charlie smirked, adjusting himself on the chair. He seemed really comfortable where he was, looking cheerfully at Aron.

“So, doc?” the man asked with nonchalance, crossing arms in front of the psychologist, waiting for the other to talk.

“Well…” started Aron a bit suspicious, playing with the border of some papers on the table.

“Tell me about the accident,” he finally said, looking at the other with determination, eyes narrowed as the prisoner chuckled amused.

“The accident, huh? Well, it can be said that it is, indeed, an accident. Jay made an error with all that train stuff, but at the end, it's not really his fault. Anyone could have made the same mistake, even me! Well, we had that train going, and we lost control, and the thing derailed and went out into the streets and bam, people crushed under it in a puddle of blood. Such a shame, but at least we can say that people noticed us, yeah?" The statement was followed by a playful grin as if the man just made an extremely funny joke. Aron tightened his fists, clenching his jaw as he maintained his calm.

“So you’re telling me that you didn’t plan on killing the victims? Still, you stole a train; not exactly something small.”

“I know, I know,” Charlie waved a hand in the air as if he was swatting Aron's words away, looking a bit annoyed by the comment “Stealing a fucking train is a big deal, but we wanted to.”

“Why?” asked the doctor, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jordon shrugged. “Dunno, for fun I guess. We wanted to do something funny and we thought, hey, let’s get a train”

Aron bit his lower lip, trying not to shout out what Johnny answered: something completely different from the version this man was giving him. He asked himself if, maybe, Charlie didn’t know about the complete plan, and so the story could still be true, or if every single prisoner was selling him a lie. He thought that the last option was the most probable one, so he should be careful about what to considered true and what false.

“Man, stop that,” said Charlie after a while, looking at Aron and clearly referring to him.

Aron didn’t understand.

“Sorry, what?”

“Stop biting your lower lip. It makes me horny and now I want to bite it by myself.”

The doctor gulped surprised and quickly stopped chewing his lower lip.

“Are you gonna try to seduce me like your friend?” grunted Aron, narrowing his eyes aggressively. Charlie chuckled amused, shaking his head a few too many times.

“Unfortunately for you, no. I’m not the type, I was just joking. Anyways, now that you mentioned him, I’d like to make you reason over it. Over what Kurlzz has to offer you…” he explained, crossing arms and putting on an arrogant face. Aron tightened his lips, frowning again.

“Make me reason?”

“Exactly,” answered the patient, a smirk plastered on his face.

“You see, it has to do with the talk Johnny gave you about morality. Your duty as a psychologist is to be detached from your patients, but I saw the look you gave to Matt’s room when the fags took me out of my cell,” Charlie laughed.

Aron widened his eyes in disbelief, trying to deny what the other was trying to say, but not fully able to do it. He knew about his discussion with Johnny. How could he know it? How could he talk with Johnny about their interview if they were trapped in their isolated cells? Did they have some way of communicating?

The doctor clenched his fists, shutting his mouth and listening carefully to what the other had to say. Anxiety began to trickle down his spine. Charlie seemed lost in his speech, talking fast and sometimes even gesticulating, as if he was trying to convince Aron of his opinion completely.

“You desire him, you want his body. I can't blame you, he’s handsome, he’s cool, he’s sexy, everything you want! However…”

Charlie left his sentence unfinished, trying to get the psychologist’s attention, and managing to have it. With a proud smile, the man kept talking.

“However, there is something better than that. Lust is only one of the things that manipulate your mind and thoughts. I have something more to offer you.” The man giggled, his expression now becoming mocking.

Aron grunted again, starting to get pretty nervous. He didn’t like to be put on the spot or to be remarked about his weaknesses. All he wanted was to do his job, but this group of freaks was literally driving him mad.

“Something like…?” he asked, more due to curiosity.

“Something like love.”

Aron scoffed and rolled his eyes, an amused grin forming on his face.

“Love?” he repeated with a skeptical tone. The prisoner nodded.

“Love,” the other confirmed.

Aron looked at the ceiling with disbelief, not sure if he should have laughed or maintained his posture. Were these six idiots convinced that he wanted a lover?

“Your love isn't worth anything,” the doctor stated, continuing to look upwards and trying not to chuckle.

This situation was getting weirder as time passed. It was completely ridiculous.

Jordon shook his head and bent over on the table, leaning on it.

“I’m not talking about my love, Aron.”

The psychologist involuntarily gulped when he heard his name being called again. He usually liked it, but the way these people said it made him feel sick.

“Then who is it about?” he snapped back, his chocolate irises now staring at the patient with aggression. Charlie glared back at him, his icy eyes firm and calm instead.

“About Jay’s love. About Danny’s love.”

Aron shut his mouth when his mind gave him glimpses of the two boy’s faces, their dark eyes lost, but still alive. Looking for a way to find the light.

“I haven’t met them yet. You’re talking nonsense to me.” The psychologist growled, his hand going up his own left arm, scratching it nervously. Charlie shrugged, the smirk he had before now fading away.

“You will understand what I mean soon. The only thing I can tell you is, for now, that holding yourself back will make you lose a lot of things. Things that could make you discover who you really are.”

Aron snarled upset, getting up and almost hitting the table with his fists.

“Y’all keep repeating this, that I don’t know who I am! I can fucking assure you that I fucking know who I am and y’all can fuck off!”

Charlie grinned, looking calmly at the other, but still amused by his violent reaction.

“You’re too much involved in our cases to be detached and objective, aren’t you, doc?” smirked Charlie, blue eyes mocking the psychologist. The latter gritted his teeth like an animal in a trap, while the prisoner didn’t move or flinch, still staring at the other man with determination, not scared at all.

“We offered you lust and you kindly accepted it, even if you didn’t want to. We offered you freedom and you were tempted to come with us, even if you didn’t want to. Now we, I, am offering you something far greater than these two things. I am offering you love, the most precious feeling in the world, and you cannot refuse it. You cannot because it’s deeply carved into your nature, Aron, this desperate need of passion and dependence to someone…”

Charlie chuckled, looking at an astonished and startled Aron. Jordon seemed so sure of himself, his words firm as he spoke, his voice calm and warm. He didn’t seem like a threat for the doctor, but rather a cheerful friend who was trying to give you the best advice he had.

The psychologist, however, didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t like that these men were able to understand his desires and provoke him with their offers, he couldn’t stand people able to analyze him more than he was able to do with them.

“Furthermore…” continued the brown haired patient, a grin still on his face “We noticed that you liked our present on the table,” the man joked, trying to hide all his amusement. Aron jumped, shocked, understanding immediately the reference to the tape he found next to the Dahlia.

“Your p-present?” the doctor began trembling.

Did they… did they know that he took it? That he hid it? How could they? Was he monitored? Was someone spying his movements?

“How do you know?” muttered the doctor, his knuckles white due to the effort of holding the table.

Charlie chuckled and shifted again on the chair, crossing his legs and playing with his own fingers.

“Oh, doc, why should I tell you? Where is the fun if you know everything? Try to figure it out.” The man challenged with a smirk, scratching his nose to hide his big smile.

Aron made a guttural sound and turned his back to the prisoner, clenching his jaw in rage. Did they want to play with him? Well then, he would have played too.

He hit the door several times to signal Jimmy he finished, turning his head back to see if the prisoner moved or was staring at him.

“This interview is done for now. I’ll ask you more questions another time,” spat out the skinny man, seeing Charlie giving him another smile and nodding, as if he was agreeing with his choice.

Jimmy soon appeared in front of Aron, the door open and his friend smiling at him. He always loved the way in which he always managed to make him feel safe and appreciated, but this time too many thoughts were disturbing Aron’s mind.

Soon after, as expected, both Tye and James entered the room with handcuffs, staying inside for a few moments needed for guiding Charlie outside.

Like deja vu, Aron saw his third patient leave the room, giving him a last glance full of pity, but also hope.

No, it was just his own imagination, Charlie didn’t do that. Vardan must have been right in a certain way, he was exaggerating things.

Detached, he had to be detached from them. They were patients, ill people. They couldn’t do the right thing and they wanted to destroy his own will.

“What are you thinking about, Aron? Lately, you seem so far away”

The psychologist shook his head surprised, focusing on his friend’s worried face. He made a smile and patted Jimmy’s shoulder, shaking his head.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Just… a bit tired. You know, dealing with these people can fuck with your mind. Give me few minutes and I'll be back to my normal self.” the doctor explained, trying to reassure his friend about his mental health.

These lies, however, were good for Jimmy, but what about Aron himself? Maybe, he thought, after some time, he would have believed his own bullshit, but for now the problem was pretty serious. How could he separate himself from the six? How could resist their offers, fight back the temptations they were offering to him like devils?

“Aron, you’re spacing out again.”

Aron shook his head, biting his lips.

“Sorry, man. Really, I didn’t mean it. What were you telling me?” he asked, hoping that Jimmy would have forgiven him. The friend just smiled, guiding him towards the hall of the Asylum.

“I was offering you a beer together, tonight. I gotta stay for a few hours more in the security room and maybe if it doesn’t bother you, you could give me some company, no? I mean, you are free to refuse. Who would ever spend his time from 3 am to 6 am with someone like me in a small room?”

Aron chuckled, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

“A freak like me, of course. Relax, Jimmy, Imma be there. I don’t want my best friend to feel alone,” agreed Aron. Jimmy smiled cheerfully, grateful that the other wanted to share some time with him.

“Great, man. I spared some fourties this week and I’d like to drink them with you. Furthermore, I’ve got a surprise you’ll like a lot,” the guard grinned, both men finally leaving the critical patients’ wing and entering the core of the building, the hall.

It was an empty circular space, with some chairs for the relatives who were waiting to see the patients and a secretary ready to answer any question. The walls were painted in green, a different color that characterized the hall as probably the most welcoming part of the asylum. It even had an aquarium, some colorful fishes lazily swimming in the crystal clear water.

In this part of the building, however, it was possible to feel more of the weather outside: during the summers, indeed, the air of the room was suffocating and hot, while in winter, like that day, a small current of cold air lowered the temperature of the environment considerately.

“Shit, we better hurry to the upper floor. I don’t wanna freeze my balls in here,” joked Jimmy, grabbing Aron by the arm and dragging him to the stairs, ignoring some people that were trying to talk to them, ask for their friends and some patients.

Aron and Jimmy walked side by side along the corridors, turning around at every corner until they arrived at the security staff’s room. They entered it and the psychologist noticed that nothing had changed since last time he had been there. It was larger than the interview room and Tony’s office, something like two or three times bigger. One wall was covered with TV screens turned on and projecting their dim light, semi-darkness overwhelming everything and making dark shadows dance in the corners. It was a pretty creepy place, but Jimmy was used to it and Aron knew that there was no danger in there.

The blonde guard chuckles and collapsed lazily on one of the comfortable wheeled armchairs, rolling near the screens and giving a look to the screens.

Usually, it was a boring job to control every security camera: one guard was more than enough, since there were alarms that would have advised with a siren at the escape of some patient. So, the job that Jimmy had to do was a pure formality, something that, anyway, was not really necessary, but still, people kept doing it.

“Come here, come here, my friend!” Jimmy said cheerfully, pushing another armchair towards Aron. The latter smiled back and sat down next to the friend, giving a quick look at the screen. With a gulp, he immediately found the six small TVs transmitting the images of the six cells, the quality of the video not so high, but still acceptable. With a shiver, he remembered the lost tape he hid in his wardrobe, a sense of sickness clenching his guts.

“You ok, man?” asked Jimmy, concerned, taking out a pack of beers from under the table. The doctor nodded, clearing his throat to regain his calm.

“Yeah, just tired,” he answered, trying to look as genuine as possible. Jimmy raised an eyebrow but didn’t make more questions, simply nodding and handing out a forty to the other.

“Here, take this, it will make you feel better,” he winked, taking one beer for himself as Aron opened his own. With satisfaction, the skinny man took a sip from the bottle, basking in the feeling of alcohol traveling from his tongue to his throat.

“Wonderful,” he smiled, grateful, Jimmy looking proud as he got closer to him.

“And now…the surprise,” he whispered, searching under the desk for a second and taking out a paper package. Curious, Aron tilted his head, frowning as he noticed the Del Taco bag around the object.

“Did you actually bring tacos? That's it?” he asked, half surprised. Jimmy chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh no, something better.” He smirked, unwrapping the bag and showing an amber and shining bottle of Jose Cuervo to his friend, the cork still intact.

“Maaaan…” exclaimed Aron happy, taking a longer sip from his forty and smiling like a baby. The blonde guard returned the grin, showing the whiskey proudly to his friend.

“D’ya wanna have the honor of opening it?”

The doctor nodded many times, still smiling like an idiot when the other handed him the bottle and he put his own beer on the desk.

In the Asylum, each staff member had his or her own alcohol reserve, mainly made of beers or Jack Daniels, the only alcoholic beverage transported into the building by the couriers. However, there were sometimes like this when something different appears on the table, and it was a privilege to taste another brand of whiskey or, like it happened before, a bottle of tequila or brandy.

With a snap, the man opened the beverage and took the first sip, tasting the flavor of the alcohol with ecstasy.

Aron always thought that drinking alcohol was like swallowing fire: the more your throat burns, the greater is the pleasure, even though the stomach would have hurt like hell the day after.

Anyway, he was thinking about the present, and after a stressing interview like Charlie’s one, he needed a break. Jimmy pouted as he saw the friend drink again, Aron’s tongue licking his own lips as he tasted more the liquid.

“It’s fucking gold,” he commented, returning the whiskey to the guard and watching him drinking it.

Silence fell for some minutes, interrupted only by the two men drinking the liquor or their beers, eyes shut as they enjoyed the semi-darkness of the room.

A quiet place was something both of them needed, and Aron knew that their silence was not an awkward one, but one of calm and reciprocal understanding. Jimmy knew how exhausted the doctor was and the psychologist knew how annoyed and bored the guard was. This few times together was their way to put a stop to the continuous routine of their lives and doing it together only reinforced their bond.

“You know…” said the skinny man after a while, his face relaxed in a half smile.

“What?” slurred Jimmy, his voice becoming uncertain as he drank the Cuervo. The doctor chuckled at that, taking another sip from his beer too.

“I hope to see my lil sis again, you know? I miss her so much…” he whispered with nostalgia, sighing at the idea of meeting the girl again, hearing from her what happened while he was away.

Jimmy grinned.

“Yeah, I miss Arina too, man,” stuttered the other with a laugh to his own sexual innuendo, gaining a scolding look from Aron.

The doctor, however, was too focused on remembering the last time he saw Chloe. It was some months ago, during the summer, and his little sister seemed so happy, tanned under the sun and her hair almost white due to the light. He missed her so much, so damn much: he would have hidden a million tape only to see her. Again, hear her tweeting voice call his name again

After some hours of drinking and chatting, silence fell again, followed by some snoring. Aron lifted his head up confused, noticing immediately Jimmy being asleep on the armchair, the empty bottles rolling around and a small drop of drool on his lips.

With a grin, Aron stretched a bit, putting the beer aside and glimpsing at the TV screens.

But then, with shock, he froze motionless, his mouth opening in disbelief and his eyes going wide.

He saw something absurd, something that had to be fake because it wasn’t possible for his brain to process that.

He saw Kurlzz, eyeing at the camera, forming with his lips a sentence, creepy and startling, words that the psychologist didn’t want to see.

“Aron…come here…”


	5. Trick Or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

Aron was running frantically along the corridors of the asylum, lights off and a creepy atmosphere overwhelming everything. The man was terribly anxious about what was going to happen, a small voice inside his head screaming that this was an awful idea, that he needed to turn back and go back to Jimmy, ignoring Kurlzz, and another one saying that it was better to give a look at what was really going on in Matt’s cell.

However, his curiosity was killing him. How did Kurlzz know that he was with Jimmy in the staff room, that he could see him through the cameras? Why did he want to see him? This was something extremely suspicious, but at least Aron knew that the cameras were in their place this time and that they were working, protecting him from any type of threat from the other man.

But more than anything, what really was oppressing him was the additional weight he was feeling in his jeans and his pockets. Jimmy's key card and gun were hidden in his trousers, the pistol full of bullets and ready to shoot, the card flat against his thigh. He had stolen them from the friend, his guilt almost stronger than the curiosity that was pushing him to move fast.

He walked down the stairs to the hallway and crossed it in no time, finding himself again in the critical patients' wing, the corridors full of closed rooms and patients sleeping.

Aron tried to be as silent as possible, his feet almost making no sound on the pavement as he kept walking down the hallway. Seeing everything immersed in this dark aura seemed to be a warning for the skinny doctor, but he didn't want to go back and, anyway, it was too late to change his mind. He had to be quick and do everything as fast as he could, surely before Jimmy would have woken up. Aron also reminded himself that alcohol was flowing in his veins together with blood and that he couldn’t be really focused on the situation, letting his instincts and body take the lead.

He finally arrived in the corridor of the seven rooms, the key card tweeting when he passed it on the sensor, with the gate opening almost immediately.

He rushed inside and closed it immediately, maybe in order to reassure himself that nothing would have left the cells this night.

He looked for few seconds at the number on the left door, the final letters reminding him why did he come there.

With a sigh, the man prepared himself psychologically for another meeting with the psychopath. He touched the gun in the back of his jeans again and then stared for some seconds at the key card in his hands.

He passed it on the sensor next to the door and it opened with a small click, the metal cold against his fingers when he entered the cell.

The dim light inside the room, that allowed the prisoners to sleep and the guards to still see who was inside, made Aron feel a bit confused, his eyes trying to adjust to the new space.

Kurlzz was shirtless on the bed, white sheets half covering his body as he lied on one side, apparently asleep. His chest was rising and falling slowly, in rhythm with his breaths, some locks on his face moving slightly as the air moved. He seemed relaxed, his eyes closed and his lips parted a little, just the necessary for seeing his pinky tongue.

Aron trembled a bit, his fingers clenching around the key card as he watched the other sleep peacefully, temptation immediately flowing in his veins. He was so handsome, so perfect, and the need of touching, stroking and appreciating his beauty was simply irresistible.

He made some uncertain steps to the bed, his heart beat rising immediately. He wanted to reach out a hand and caress that appealing side, that face, that hair. Goddamn, he needed to do it, he fucking couldn't resist.

Instead, he simply sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress not very comfortable and pretty tough. He just stared down at the sleepy man, wondering if he was resting all along and he just had a hallucination, or if he was just pretending.

“Mat.. Kurlzz,” he whispered, trying to wake up the other, receiving only a muffled sound from the man. Aron cleared his throat loudly, but even this attempt failed.

Then, not able to hold back anymore, the skinny psychologist touched the patient’s leg softly, shaking it slightly, hoping that it was enough to make the prisoner open his eyes.

Unfortunately, Kurlzz simply moved in his sleep, his lips parted and his breath still slow.

Aron looked around, lost as if he had to call someone to help him and solve the problem.

Maybe it all had been something in his mind, maybe Kurlzz never told him to come, maybe it had been only the alcohol.

Anyway, dreams or not dreams, he couldn't help but stare at those pink and delicious lips, desire whispering obscene things in his ear.

Kissing him was something he wanted to do. Kissing him and dominating him, the man trapped under his body and at his mercy, squirming with pleasure, moaning loudly in pleasure.

With a shiver, Aron cast away that vision, reminding himself that he was a psychologist and he had rules, values. He couldn’t simply just come here and rape someone, even if that someone was a criminal and nobody would have given a shit about it. No, the psychologist had moral values strong like iron, he wouldn’t have betrayed his way of living just because he was slightly drunk and he had a beautiful man next to him.

But then Kurlzz rolled over on his back, his bare chest completely shown, tattoos shining under the neon light in a combination of colors. Aron could see his muscles relax under the pale skin, the muscular chest and arms resting peacefully at his sides as the man slept, oblivious to what was happening around him. The skinny man couldn’t help but again feel that sensation of need and desire: almost like in a dream, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the patient's bare shoulder, his lower abdomen suddenly sending a flash of lust all along his spine.

Damn.

It felt good just by kissing his skin.

So damn good.

Kurlzz moaned softly still asleep, his breath itching for a second and then returning slowly again.

Aron looked doubtful at the other and returned licking and kissing that part of his body, from the shoulder to the crook of the prisoner's neck. The flesh in there was soft and inked, reddening as soon as Aron cosseted it with his own lips, tongue passing over and over in the same spot.

The doctor's breath was becoming heavier and heavier as he kept biting his patient's shoulder and throat, a whine coming out from Kurlzz's mouth as he slowly opened his eyes.

“A-Aron?” he stuttered like a puppy, his voice shaky and surprised.

The doctor felt a jolt in his pants, his hands clenching on the sheets in the need of holding something, unable to grab Kurlzz's body due to the shame he was feeling now since the man was awake.

Nonetheless, Aron was unable to stop and bit Matt's flesh again, gaining a soft and helpless moan from the curly boy. That sound made him lose all his balance, his body suddenly hovering over Kurlzz and pushing him down.

The black haired patient squeaked surprised, trying to say something, but immediately cut off by Aron, who now was playing with the border of the other’s trousers, his mouth still kissing his throat and leaving red marks.

The psychologist was out of his mind, alcohol completely taking over his thoughts and letting him do whatever his body wanted. He let out a deep growl when he grabbed Kurlzz by his sides and squeezed his hips with violence, certainly pressing with enough force to leave bruises the next day.

But Kurlzz wasn’t pushing him away, instead, he seemed rather just pretending to fight back. Every time Aron licked his shoulder or kissed his neck, the other man would try to squirm away and oppose, ceasing any attempt as soon as Aron used a bit of violence on him, making a deep growl and biting hard at the pale throat. Kurlzz would then make a whimper, whining in submission and letting the other take the lead, let the other appreciate the prisoner’s body and enjoy his dominance over him.

It was mind numbing. All that sexual tension, the feeling of being the strongest between the two, the possession of that boy right under him: it was something that made Aron feel drunk not only in his head, but in his body, addicted to that feeling of supremacy.

At this point, the psychologist was nothing more than a mere man completely lost in his ferocity. He kept licking, kissing, grabbing and holding, his mouth and hands tasting every piece of skin he could reach.

Kurlzz was something amazing, he would have never imagined a man like him, not even in his dirtiest fantasies. Submissive, loud and smoking hot, with that damn mouth parted and emitting soft moans like a virgin being violated, the curly prisoner was really a delight for the eyes.

Oh god, the thought of Kurlzz being a virgin was simply irresistible.

“Have you ever fucked a guy before?” Aron stuttered, not sure if he said that out loud or if he just repeated the sentence inside his brain. He saw the other boy chuckle and buck up his hips, making their erection friction one against the other, sending shivers of pleasure all along Aron’s abdomen.

“Fuck,” the psychologist exclaimed, panting hard as he kept rubbing himself on the other man’s crotch.

Kurlzz laughed and bared his throat, allowing Aron to bite it hard, so violent that he left a red trace. With a look of desire, the doctor admired the strange scar departing from the crook of his neck right to his shoulder, crossing his chest and cutting in two the beautiful tattoo inked in there.  
  
“N-No.. I haven’t,” the boy muttered in response, his voice hoarse and deep, corrupted by desire. Aron whimpered and grounded harder on the man, his teeth sinking again in Kurlzz’s pale flesh.

He couldn’t believe his own ears. Virgin? Was that the truth?

He didn’t know what to think: a side of him was justifying that thought remembering when Kurlzz tried hitting on him, probably the result of a sexual need never really satisfied, while another part was literally screaming in disbelief that a man so handsome, in his mid-twenties, with that type of lifestyle, was really a virgin. Anyway, the thought of violating something so pure was thrilling Aron more than anything, so he decided to trust Kurlzz and ignore any possible doubt about the topic, his hands caressing the man’s lower abdomen.

Kurlzz whined, involuntarily opening his legs and contracting the muscles of his back. Aron took advantage of the occasion and positioned himself right in between his thighs, his slender hands playing with the waistband of the curly man’s trousers.

Then, with a soft move, Aron sneaked his fingers inside the prisoner’s pants, his digits immediately touching the hard erection. Another jolt of pleasure made the doctor growl in hunger, his palm rubbing against that leaking hardness, grabbing it and squeezing its shaft, precum wetting him.

Aron panted, his own erection so painful against his pants, with Kurlzz whining and squirming in a moaning mess under him, his messy hair now around his head like a halo, his eyes shut and his cheeks completely red.

He looked so vulnerable, so easy to break in two and possess. That thought, combined with what his eyes were seeing, made Aron simply unable to wait anymore. He took the prisoner from his side and he rolled him on the bed, Kurlzz squeaking, surprised and shocked, his stomach now against the sheets and his ass pulled up in the air. The curly boy tried one last time to resist, opposing himself to those arms that were attempting to push his head and torso down, but as soon as Aron growled and put more effort in his movements, the man allowed the other to dominate him, whining like a submitted dog as the doctor grabbed his sides.

The feeling of power was intoxicating. Aron couldn’t think straight anymore, his body tensed and needy of that sex, of that domination. He made a deep sound and hovered again on the prisoner, his chest touching the black haired man’s back and his hips humping against Kurlzz’s ass.

With a swift move, Aron took off Matt’s trousers, pulling them down and bending the other man. Kurlzz complied obediently and silently, just making soft noises when the doctor caressed his thighs, fingers squeezing his legs as the man tried to part them slightly.

“A-Aron,” stuttered the boy, whining in submission as the other man growled and slapped his ass, gaining a pleasant sound from it.

“Do you want it, huh? Tell me how much do you want it,” hissed the skinny man, spreading Kurlzz’s ass and looking down at the view.

He felt his own balls clench in pleasure, his fingers moving fast on the pale skin of the prisoner, clawing and reddening it. Kurlzz squeaked and whimpered, offering himself more to the other and moving his legs apart.

Aron made a needy sound, biting down Matt’s nape and pushing his fingers into the boy’s mouth.

“Suck them,” he ordered, the curly man opening immediately his lips and taking the digits in, tongue swirling around and cheeks red. Aron gasped at the sensation, imagining that mouth on his dick, that wetness all around his shaft, pleasuring him. He imagined the sensation of being sucked off, the image of Kurlzz’s face all covered with his cum, white drops oozing out his dick and finishing right inside the man’s throat.

With a long and dirty moan, the skinny man pulled back his fingers and, without waiting for consent, he directly pushed one digit inside Kurlzz.

The man screamed in pain, trying to move away from the other, but constantly immobilized by Aron’s weight. All his efforts to go away were blocked by the psychologist's body, hovering over him and making him stay still right under him.

“Don’t move,” hissed Aron, his free hand grabbing the man by his side and squeezing his flesh violently. Matt made another cry, trying to fight back, but too weak to win.

Kurlzz’s hole was extremely tight and small, looking exactly like one of a virgin man. The thought made Aron shiver, his breath becoming heavier as he used one of his own wetted digits to enter him, one finger slowly disappearing inside the man.

“Ah…ah,” stuttered Matt, his body suddenly tensing up, his ass clenching around the finger. Aron sighed and kept entering him, the digit digging deeper in the boy and penetrating him almost entirely.

Even if he was drunk, the skinny man could still be patient in this case, waiting for Kurlzz to adjust at the sensation. After some minutes of kissing and biting the prisoner’s shoulder, the psychologist moved again the finger inside the man and tried to open him up a bit more, gaining lewd noises from Kurlzz, not sure if they were of pleasure or pain.

“Lemme hear you moan, bitch,” Aron whispered again, feeling Matt become extremely tight when the other boy heard his words. Aron hissed and growled like an animal, curling up his finger in the attempt of hitting that special point, the sweet spot that every man had.

After some tries, he finally managed to brush that sensible zone, smiling proudly of himself.

Kurlzz arched his spine, making soft moans of pleasure, his dick rigid and spurting out a white leak of precum. The boy was panting hard, groaning and bucking his hips back against Aron’s finger, trying to fuck himself.

The skinny man trembled at that view, the ache in his pants become more and more violent as time passed. He knew that Kurlzz was still not ready, but the need was too much, he had to do something.

He let go of Matt and placed his free hand on his own erection, the fingers closing on the tip of his dick and caressing with slow strokes his slit. Aron tilted his head back, mouth opened and eyes closed as he felt a flash of pure bliss pass through his body to his brain. Almost automatically, he added one finger into Kurlzz’s ass, hearing the boy moan and cry louder with satisfaction, trembling right under him.

Oh god, this was simply heaven. This was better than masturbating, this was better than fucking a girl, this was better than anything. He would have died for this. How could he resist this feeling of superiority, of power, of being the one in charge, the one who could pleasure Kurlzz or make him suffer the pain of hell?

With a shaky groan, the skinny man added one last finger, moving the three of them inside the man’s ass, spitting on it from time to time to make the digits slid in and out easier, Kurlzz stifling a whimper of both pleasure and pain.

“You dirty whore,” said the man, his free hand pumping hard his own dick together with the movements of the other hand. Kurlzz whined and cried out some unintelligible pleads, his face now pushed against the mattress of the bed.

With a slight pop, Aron’s finger left the man’s hole, now resting against his pale thigh as the doctor pulled the boy closer to himself. He leaned over a little and spat again in his ass, trying to make it as slippery as possible.

Kurlzz shook his head, trying to say something, but Aron didn’t let him proffer a word, his cock lined up with his hole and its head already pushing against the other man’s entrance.

With his mouth agape in pleasure, Aron let his shaft enter the tight hole, the walls already violently clenching around him. He made a small noise of appreciation, pushing even further inside and stretching the boy’s ass as much as he could.

“Damn, you little horny slut…you like my cock, don’t you?” and with those words he slammed inside entirely, feeling the heat of Kurlzz’s ass overwhelm him completely. Oh fucking god, it was intoxicating, it was as if someone just pushed a needle full of drugs in his lower abdomen, sparkles of pleasure flowing down his blood system.

“Ah…ah,” he moaned, Kurlzz grunting and whimpering under him, his thighs trembling due to the effort of staying still. Aron caressed slowly the curly boy’s ass, fingers digging in it when he slightly pulled back, Kurlzz whining when the skinny man almost took the whole length out.

Oh shit, oh shit. He was literally deflowering a boy, he was taking his purity away and the thought was the best thing he ever felt on his skin. God, he could literally savor the pleasure of being the first, being the one to fuck that guy and make him scream, make him cum all over the place like a fucking hormone teen.

“Shit,” he cursed, his dick throbbing in the air, just the tip inside the curly patient. He quivered and then he thrust back, Kurlzz making a cry when Aron felt the tip of his cock reach the deepest part of the boy. With a pant, the skinny man started thrusting in slowly, terribly slowly, letting his length rub against the walls of the curly patient, moaning every time he felt that warmth all over him.

“Oh shit…slut…your ass is so damn good,” groaned the doctor, eyelashes fluttering when he started fucking the patient faster, Kurlzz squirming and trembling below him.

The air was filled with pleads and moans, the black haired boy bent in two as he let the other fuck his hole merciless, his cock leaking down fluids all over the sheets, the smell of sex and precum all over him.

“You like when I fuck you, don’t you?” stuttered Aron, underlining his sentence slamming inside the man with enough violence to make Kurlzz whine and groan in both pain and pleasure.

“A-Aron…pl-please.”

Another powerful thrust that made the bed squeak a little, Kurlzz losing all his balance and falling with his face down in the pillow, suffocating his scream.

“You…filthy…bitch,” cursed the skinny man, his dick pulsing inside the boy, his balls clenching when he felt the orgasm starting building inside the lowest part of his stomach.

Kurlzz’s leg were spread right in front of him, ass stretched and back quivering every time Aron pushed inside him and managed to reach that ball of nerves so sensible, so damn delicate, that every time he hit it, the skinny doctor could feel Matt hiss in pleasure, head tilted back and moans sounding in the room.

He was wonderful, he was a fucking handsome bitch so lusty for his cock. Kurlzz’s white back, inked at the top with some birds, was all covered with a thin layer of sweat, muscles moving in harmony under his skin as if he was a cat, the most sensual animal Aron ever saw.

And he was his, he was submitted to him, surrendering every time Aron fucked him, moaning like a cheap whore to every thrust.

The skinny man was close, so fucking close. He could feel his balls tightening, the tip of his dick leaking out so much precum that Kurlzz’s hole was all slippery and hot, making extremely easy for the other man to slid in and out of that wonderful ass.

He slapped one cheek with force, leaving a red mark on the rounded and pale flesh, Matt making lewd noises and thanking Aron softly between gritted teeth.

Just a bit more, just few thrusts, this is all Aron needed right now. He wanted to fucking fill Matt with all his load, he wanted to destroy even the last piece that made the boy innocent, making him lose his virginity forever. Everybody would have seen how dirty Kurlzz was, how easily he let Aron fuck him, parting his legs faster than a fucking bitch in heat.

“Oh fuck!” exclaimed the man with a cry, his whole body tensing and his cock pounding hard again inside the boy, few drops of cum filling his ass, followed by something that Aron felt like a river of load.

He was sure that he never came so much, that an orgasm never felt this good. He saw Kurlzz moan and scream, his dick cumming too on the sheets and his ass tightening around his dick, making the doctor feel even better than before.

Aron couldn’t hear anything else than Kurlzz moaning under him, seeing anything else than the muscles of his beautiful back contracting in spasms, a strangled cry following the pants leaving his throat.

Few seconds of pure heaven and bliss overwhelmed Aron’s mind, a flash of searing pleasure so strong that he swore to himself that this was the best moment of his life, the most intense one.

And then, with a pant, he started feeling his senses again, leaving the boy’s ass with a swift move, leaks of load following him and falling on the sheets.

The world was spinning around him, a feeling of pure bliss making his heart pump faster, blood flowing in every single cell like crazy. It was awesome, the best thing he ever felt, the best emotion he could ever experience. With his mind still numb and lost in pleasure, the man rolled over on one side of the small bed, his chest rising up and down and his heart literally exploding, heartbeats so strong that he could feel it through the rib cage.

He panted and tried to regain consciousness, shaking slightly as he opened his eyes and looked around again.

Kurlzz was there, resting on one side, legs dirty of some drops of cum and his ass still colored of a brilliant red due to the spanks. Even like this, with his hair messed up post sex and his mouth crimson due to the bites and kisses, he was literally more sexy than any other men Aron ever saw.

“Like what you see?” asked the curly haired man with a grin, sweat lighting his skin up as if he was made of porcelain. Aron nodded silently, his lungs still trying to pump air back inside.

Matt laughed, one hand caressing slowly Aron’s chest and a finger tracing paths on his shoulder. Even though he had just cum, the skinny man couldn’t help but feel excited seeing Kurlzz caressing him, soothing and thrilling at the same time.

“How's it feel knowing you just raped someone?”

Aron froze so quickly that he thought that someone had just turned off the radiator and made the temperature fall down many grades.

“W-What?” he simply stuttered, his eyes going wide in shock.

Kurlzz smiled, his finger now tapping right over Aron’s heart.

“Your first rape. How did it feel? I guess good since you literally drowned my ass in load. I never saw a man cum that much inside me in a long time, you are really one special guy, huh?”

Aron couldn’t believe his ears. He was still fuzzy and confused by both sex and alcohol, but he couldn’t have misunderstood the boy.

“B-But…you said you were a virgin. You like it too, you…I know you liked it,” stuttered the skinny man in disbelief, not able to form a logical thought. Kurlzz made a soft laugh and got closer to the doctor, one leg over his crotch, the curly man humping slowly against his hip.

“Of course I liked it, I like sex in general. Girls, boys, top, bottom, doesn’t matter as long as it is sex.” He smiled, their bodies so close and connected that Aron felt sparkles radiating from his own skin.

“About the virgin matter, c’mon, Ronnieboy. Do you really think I was one? Maybe I didn’t bottom for a long time now, but surely ain’t a newbie in these kinds of things. But does it really matter? I saw that you liked the idea of violating an innocent man, didn’t you?”

This was so wrong, so fucking wrong, and it was a lie. The worst lie the skinny man ever heard in his entire life. He…Kurlzz gave him the consent, he literally opened his ass for him, there was no way in which he would have forced the other man to have sex with him. At the thought, short glimpses of pleads and images where Matt was trying to get away popped up in his mind. No, no, what was he thinking, this was bullshit. Bullshit!

With a sudden feel of disgust, Aron moved away from the other man, not calculating the distance from the edge of the bed and falling over the ground, a squeaky sound coming out from his throat.

“You dirty fucker,” he cursed, trying to think straight through the fog of alcohol and endorphins. Kurlzz laughed evilly, not even embarrassed about his naked body, showing it almost proudly as he spoke.

“Think about this, doc. You just raped a poor boy who was sleeping, taking away his virginity without his consent and without thinking about rules or consequences. You saw that I was trying to pull away and you used violence to tame me. So now please, please tell this poor fucking criminal how it felt to rape someone. Because now you, doctor, are nothing different from me.” The curly haired man gazed at Aron, a giant grin plastered on his face and a triumphant tone expressing all his pride and victory.

Aron shook his head in denial, hands trembling as he tried to get up and run away from that hell.

No, no, it wasn’t like that. Kurlzz had fooled him. He used his weakness and now was accusing him of something he didn’t want to do, something he would have never done in normal conditions. It was also the alcohol’s fault, of course, when someone is drunk thinking logically is not easy.

“Liar…” Aron spat out, crawling back and finally managing to stand up, eyes fixed on the other man.

Matt didn’t move, still resting on one side, relaxed, his body marked all over by Aron with bruises, hickeys and red spots showing clearly how the doctor dominated him.

He was so beautiful and sinful, the exact depiction of what a man should never see. He was lust, he was power, he was… Tempting. Aron crawled against the wall near the door, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

Oh god, what he had done?

Matt laughed hard, his mouth open in a fierce chuckle, his parted lips red like blood smiling.

He had fooled Aron, this fucking bastard fooled him with the entire play of the sleepy horny boy, he should have understood that the first moment he stepped inside the room.

With a growl of rage, Aron cursed Kurlzz, ignoring his loud laugh. He cursed his flesh, his body, his heart, he damned every single drop of blood inside his veins and every single muscle under his skin. He couldn’t believe that he had been so naïve to believe that the curly prisoner was really offering himself to the other.

“You're losing, Aron!” screeched the man with his raspy voice all of sudden, dark locks of hair falling right in front of his eyes. He looked like a demon, like a psychopath, with black under his eyes and red and purple stains all over his body.

“You will lose this game, fucker. We're going to take you in, and you're going to fall with us. And, we'll laugh while you die.”

Aron couldn’t bear it anymore. With a strangled cry, the man took his clothes and, still naked, tried to leave the room filled with that infernal laugh. He felt dirty, he felt horrible, like a monster, the bastard son of the worst fucker ever existed.

Kurlzz kept laughing, calling him with many names that the doctor didn’t want to listen to. With another whine, the psychologist finally managed to open the metallic door, running outside and closing it right behind him. He felt the cold metal against his sweaty back, the freezing surface sending shivers along his spine.

He whimpered again, holding tightly in his hands the clothes he had on before. He was naked in that hallway and he immediately worried to wear them, feeling the fabric adhere to his skin like glue, making him feel even dirtier than before.

He couldn’t believe that he really fucked Kurlzz. How did it happen, how did he let his instincts and the alcohol take the lead? He should have been more prepared, he should have prevented that possibility, knowing his weakness for the curly boy.

But then, a sudden thought cast away everything else he was thinking of.

The tapes…

Oh fucking shit.

He could still hear Kurlzz’s laugh behind him, the sound muffled by the metallic door. With a shiver, the psychologist checked again that the cell was closed and hurried outside the corridor, walking as fast as he could towards the hall. He ran past the other sleeping patients and, after many turns, he finally arrived at the large room. He felt a sudden cold and he kept walking, trying to cast away that frost with the movements of his limbs.

He needed to go back to the security staff room: the priority number was to take or erase the tapes. Nobody should have seen that video, it would have destroyed his career.

He walked up the stairs, moving silently in the empty hallways of the asylum, so strangely quiet during the night. Aron almost made a sigh in relief when he saw the familiar door with the “security” written on it. A comforting feeling of safeness pervaded him as if now that he was far away from the six he could finally think on his own and be able to make up for his errors.

He opened the door and moved slowly in the room, looking for Jimmy in the dark, finding him in the same place where he left him, still snoring loudly on the armchair, drool dripping down his lips and uniform. Some beers were rolling around him, like if someone had hit them just seconds ago.

Aron didn’t lose time, he walked straight to the video records, looking for the one which was filming Kurlzz’s room. He checked every single screen and its corresponding machine, finally finding the one regarding the six and in particular Matt’s cell.

But then, he froze in panic.

The video recorder was still working and making fuzzy noises, but it was empty. There was no tape inside it and Aron couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the empty rectangle making mechanical noises, but not recording anything. He shivered in pure panic, thinking only about the consequences that such video could have on his life. God, he had literally raped Kurlzz in the mid of the night, violating every possible civil right that the prisoner had and breaking every rule that could ever exist between a doctor and a patient.

He was simply fucked up, completely fucked up. He hadn’t a single clue of where the tape could ever possibly be and the fear he was feeling now was impeding him from thinking straight. All he could process at the moment was the question of who could have taken the tape, but there were no answers to such mystery.

But then, he linked facts together and understood that the person who stole the first tape and now had taken the second one too, was the same. Was this guy going to return it? Was he thinking about blackmailing him? Or maybe the six were going to use Aron as a scapegoat in order to gain some more time?

He looked around and saw Jimmy, asleep on the armchair.

A sudden doubt crossed his mind.

What if it Jimmy was that guy? It would all make sense, from the alteration of cameras and bugs in the interview room to the disappearing of the first tape to its magically appearing on Aron’s table. He was the one in charge of the bugging and videotaping, he was the one who was usually alone In the staff room and he also had Aron room’s key. Everything seemed to lead to Jimmy, but there was still one thing proving his innocence.

His long friendship with Aron.

The skinny doctor knew that corrupting Jimmy was something almost impossible: his values were solid like steel, and not even the highest offer could ever make him betray his friends. However, he was human, it was possible that the six gave him something that he needed, that he wanted.

Oh, all of this was so fucking mind blowing. Was he really thinking that his best friend was betraying him? How could that even be possible? He knew the blonde guard, he knew that he did nothing wrong.

Aron sighed and stumbled to the armchair in front of the man, collapsing in it and closing his eyes. He was feeling like shit: physically tired by the fucking, the running, the worrying and all that shit that had been killing his mental health, without considering the manipulating, the job problems and the perspective of having many similar days coming next.

No, stop. He needed calm, he needed to fucking calm down. He had too many thoughts at the moment and he couldn’t handle even half of them, especially with his mind being intoxicated by alcohol and his body so fucking tired.

Anyway, what he could do? The tape was gone, probably in the six’s hands, Jimmy was sleeping and the asylum was silent and empty, like if he was alone with the guard and the prisoners in the building.

Did he have a solution? No. Did he know what to do? No. Did he have any clue of what to do? No.

So why worry? He couldn’t build up a house without bricks, he had nothing to do at the moment but sleep, rest and then find a way to get out from this shitty situation.

With a sigh, the man relaxed on the comfy chair, trying to calm himself down and sleep, regain all his energies for a new search, a new attempt in saving his own ass.

Damned Kurlzz, he was smart enough to fool him like that. He would have never forgiven himself for such a tremendous error, but crying now was pointless. The tape was his most important issue at the moment, but in his conditions, with alcohol and endorphins running in his veins probably more than blood itself.

Just a nap, the time to recover and he would have been back again, he would have found the tape and everything would have gone well.

Losing hope was absurd now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 gonna come soon.  
> Kudos and comments, otherwise Big Dream will not be happy.


	6. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

Aron woke up suddenly, hearing an exasperated scream. For a second, he wondered if that yell was only in his mind, in his nightmares, or if it was real: were his ears still able to understand what was reality and what was illusion?

Another scream made him shiver in fear, the man now perfectly sure that it wasn’t the product of his mind. He immediately jumped up, asking himself for a second where he was, why he wasn’t in his bed, in his room or how he got there. Then he remembered everything, from getting drunk with Jimmy to fucking Kurlzz and not finding the tapes.

He shivered at that last thought, looking around in disbelief, as if he just realized how severe the situation was. The empty bottles were still there, shining in the dim light of the screen like many yellow gems, the Cuervo whiskey left alone on the table and the armchair in front of Aron empty.

The skinny man looked around, worried, imagining that Jimmy had awoke too at the scream and that now was checking the tapes, like any other guard would have done. The blonde man was indeed next to the video recorders, literally biting his own hands in frustration.

“Goddamn…the tapes!” he screamed, looking around on the tables and the screens to see if he could find what he had lost. Aron stood there motionless, eyes wide as he looked the friend acting like an absolute lunatic.

“Aron…ARON!” yelled Jimmy, turning around to the psychologist and looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Aron, did you see someone in here? Someone taking the tape, do you know where it is?”

Aron shook his head many times, hangover suddenly hitting him and making him shudder and let a stifled cry in pain. Jimmy noticed it and made an apologizing face, as if he wanted to manifest all his understanding of the situation even though he was literally losing his mind because another tape was gone. He whispered some quivering words of encouragement to Aron, his head looking around nervously, tensed.

No more than a few seconds later, he returned  to freaking out, searching every possible place in the small room and not finding a single clue.

Aron sat down in the chair, taking his head in his hand and groaning; suffering.

He could remember every single moment of last night, and this was the worst part: he would have liked to wipe away everything, simply canceling every single action he did and forget about it forever.

But now, with Jimmy next to him freaking out like a crazy man, he asked himself who could have really taken the tapes the night before.

His first suspect was Jimmy himself. The fact that he was freaking out now didn’t prove shit, Aron would have done the same to cover his own actions: lying was the thing humans did best, especially if there was money to rule their mind.

He didn’t like the idea of Jimmy violating the tapes, the bugs and the cameras, but there was not anything else he could think of. With a last groan, the man promised himself to be more cautious with Jimmy around, especially after what happened last night.

But…wait a moment.

What if Jimmy knew it all along?

It was Jimmy who invited him to take a beer together, it was Jimmy who brought him there so that he was able to see the screens and it was again Jimmy who now was pretending not to find tapes. Put like this, everything made sense, also about the bugs and the cameras since it was Jimmy the one who had the duty to control them.

“Fuck, Aron, fuck. I cannot lose another tape…I cannot!” he screamed desperately, looking around again.

Aron nodded and whispered some words, eyes fixed to him to study his movements, his reactions, the way he talked and acted.

But then again; the headache returned and half of his brain collapsed into pain, making the man clench his hands and whine.

“Shit, Jimmy. I have…I have to go in my room, I need to sleep. Sorry, man. Hope…hope you find your tapes.”

The blonde guard yelled some other curses, almost ignoring Aron, and checking with fear every screen on the wall.

Aron muttered some words to himself, saying goodbye again and leaving the room silently.

He could already hear the asylum as he walked outside, with the screams, the pleading, the guards walking around and the nurses scared to death. However, somehow Aron noticed that this time it was different: there was more chaos than usual, the screams so high pitched that they could break the glass of the windows, without mentioning the huge amount of people running down the hallways, usually staff members, but sometimes even patients.

Yeah, something heavy was going on.

He walked away from the staff room and ran down the corridor, avoiding to look around and see the mess that was surrounding him, stopping the first doctor he saw to ask information. He grabbed the arm of a psychologist’s cloak and he couldn’t believe to his eyes when he saw Tony, looking back at him with equal dismay, some bleeding scratches on his left cheek, sweating and red in face.

“What the hell is happening in here?” asked an upset Aron, wondering who hurt the other psychologist and why the whole asylum seemed to become crazy. A nurse bumped him on the shoulder and then ran away, shouting something hysterical to other guards and ignoring the two doctors.

Tony seemed out of his mind too, eyes big and wide in both terror and anxiety, the cuts making his face appear even more desperate.

“The patients, Ronnie. They’re going mad, something agitated them. Not only the critical ones, but also the depressed, the anxious, the bipolar, everyone! We had three suicide attempts and many self harm cases”

“Are there victims?”

“Two, for now. A patient jumped from the fourth floor and cracked her skull on the ground while a depressed guy cut his veins and died due to blood loss. The security is moving already, but we are all fucked up and we need to know what the hell is going on”

A sudden and unexpected scream made them both stay silent, Aron shocked of what he was listening to. A guard started screaming in the attempt of catching a running patient, the prisoner cursing and yelling as if he was possessed.

Aron looked away and focused again on the friend, when a more important question popped up in his head.

“The six? What about them, are they in their cells?”

Tony gasped and looked away to a couple who guards who were running inside a room with tasers, another yell sounding in the building.

“Yeah, I checked before. They seem to be the only ones not freaking out, but they looked nervous. Aron, sorry, I gotta go. Hell is raising in here,” and with that, Tony made a worried face and ran away, entering the same room of before, probably stopping the guards from killing someone.

Aron looked around startled, feeling a bit better since he knew that his patients were ok, but still baffled by the chaos around him. He saw another nurse calling the guards and, few seconds after, he saw Jimmy himself running down the corridors, screaming orders and trying to re establish the order.

“GO IN YOUR ROOM, ARON, YOU’RE NOT HELPING ANYONE STANDING THERE!” Screamed Jimmy to him before returning to the other staff members, doors closing one after another and straightjackets carried around in great amounts. People kept bumping on him in the attempt of going somewhere, Jimmy losing himself in the crowd, still screaming and yelling at his fellows what to do.

The skinny man still stood puzzled and motionless for few seconds, understanding only a moment later how severe the situation was and how much he was being a pain in the ass simply by not doing anything, blocking the flow in the hallway.

He started running towards the dormitory through the crowd, kicking and elbowing people to let him pass, noticing how the screams and the yells were diminishing as he kept distancing himself from the wards, walking up the stairs and finally arriving to the dorms, the sounds of the asylum echoing muffled in that empty place.

The man sighed and massaged the back of his head, pain still making his mind numb and confused, unable to react. He kept walking slowly in the empty corridor, trying to regain his breath and relax a bit: he had always hated hangovers, and even if he was experiencing one right in the middle of an Asylum Emergency, he couldn’t help but run away, completely useless for the rest of the staff. He needed to go to bed and rest in order to be able to take care mentally about the patients when the whole chaos would be tamed and things would be returned to normality.

Aron walked to his own room, sighing again when he entered it and noticed it had happened again.

The door of his room was open.

Of course, Jimmy probably took advantage of the time in which he was sleeping to sneak inside and leave something: a possible explanation of why the guard was already awake when Aron got up.

The man entered the room and immediately closed the door behind himself with his key, looking around suspiciously. He first ran to the wardrobe to be sure that the lost tape was there and, with a smile, he found it right where he left it, a small black box popping up in the darkness of that lonely corner. With a sigh of relief, the man closed the wardrobe and returned walking around his room.

He looked at his Dahlia and noticed, apart from some dead petals on the table, that there was something next to her, something similar to a document.

Cautiously, the man walked to the table, looking down, scared, at the piece of paper, as if it could bite him.

 

_Hello Aron,_

_I saw that you liked our first present, such a good boy. You have no idea how glad we are that we managed to give you a little time of fun, especially with Kurlzz last night. We are so proud that you made your first step into freedom and we are also relieved to know that you liked it. For some of us it wasn’t so good, Danny for example had to kill a guy to be accepted into the group, but each of us has his own story, uh? I hope you don’t mind the trick, it was a way to make you do what you wanted, you know?... without worrying about all that ethic shit and so on, that useless barrier that would have blocked you from doing what you needed and felt._

_Anyway, we have the second tape where you play with lil’ Matt, you shouldn’t be surprised to know this, you’re a smart guy._

_Don’t worry, we won’t give it to the guards or the officers, you are safe._

_For now, though._

_Indeed, we were wondering if you could be so nice to help us a little. You know, nothing serious, we just cannot stand these cells anymore, being alone all the time and not able to do shit. We want you to have a nice interview with Danny the day after tomorrow, he will tell you in details our needs and, if you are brave and good enough, he will even tell you a little secret that only we know._

_Don’t freak out, we don’t want knives or other stuff…just simple and innocent things._

_We are good men, after all, aren’t we?_

 

_P.s. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that we could be… let’s say… a bit responsible for the chaos in the Asylum. Don’t worry, we are just trying to lend a hand to some people, you guys are doing a horrible job in here with these poor patients. Anyway, I left you a small present I wanted to give you last time, but I hadn’t the occasion to._

_Love you, xoxoxo_

 

_Your Mom's ass_

The doctor grunted angrily, understanding immediately who sent the letter.

He knew only one patient able to threaten him and at the same time being a complete idiot...

And that patient was Charlie Scene.

Aron gritted his teeth as he hissed enraged, trying not to crush the paper immediately, his free fist trembling in the air, unable to move.

That bastard, what the fuck did they want from him? They even dared to write him a fucking letter as if they weren’t dangerous patients in an Asylum but long lost friends.

And what was this present Charlie was talking about?

Under the paper, the man saw something rectangular, but smaller than a letter. Curious, the doctor put down the paper and picked up the other thing, turning it around and almost dropping it on the ground as soon as he understood what it was.

A photo.

A wonderful woman was cheering to the camera, a smile so bright that Aron could recognize it everywhere. Her hair were long and blonde, two mocha eyes so beautiful that could have made every man fall in love just in a second, a face so familiar to the man, that for an instant he felt a sting of nostalgia bite his heart.

Chloe.

As he realized that his fingers were trembling, the man read the caption below, written with a chaotic calligraphy by a black sharpie.

\- It would be a shame to ruin such a charming smile, isn’t it?-

Aron dropped the image, hand covering his mouth to repress a cry, his heart shattering into pieces.

How did they know it? How did they know about Chloe?!? Were they going to do something bad to her? Did they want to blackmail him?

With a sigh, the man stumbled to the bed, his whole body shaking; terrified.

The letter, that goddamn letter. What did it mean? It was obvious that they were trying to obtain something from him, but he couldn’t even imagine what they could ever want. They already said that it wasn’t weapons…so what?

He shook his head. His next interview was Jorel, the initial order of following the cells completely forgot. Now he was using a more logical one, trying to find points in common between the confessions of the patients in the attempt of understanding what really happened.

But this…this was literally a direct threat, not only to him, but also to his family.

A plan, a plan, a plan. He needed a plan. And to calm down and think straight.

Okay, first thing to do, talk with Danny, find out what they wanted. Then, reason over how bad could be complying their requests and how bad could be not doing so.

Then, if necessary, obey, and try to last until the holidays…

He was in such a fucking mess.

With a sigh, he looked at the clock on the wall, noticing that he had a couple of hours before the interview. He was scared of what could have happened, but he knew that Jorel was the key of the accident, that it was him who lost control of the train and caused it: talking to him was his priority, as a psychologist.

He closed his eyes for a second, the pain of the hangover hurting his brain and making him unable to reflect properly over these important things.

But then, he remember that he went to his room with the intention of sleeping and that, even if he was deeply upset for what he discovered, he couldn’t do much now about the situation he was in. The smartest thing to do was to regain all his strength and then, with enough courage, to face again one of the six.

Secretly, he hoped that the future would have been kind to him.

 

 

“Ok, so listen up, Aron. Tony told me to tell you that many of the patients confessed to be so upset this morning because they heard a rumor being spread into the asylum. In few words, they were told that there is a free critical patient in the building and that he or she will kill all of them, one by one. Can you imagine that? I mean, it’s the dumbest idea possible!”

Jimmy was talking loudly right next to him, not helping Aron with his constant headache. The initial migraine he felt that dawn had slowly faded into a bearable pain in the head, but with Jimmy at his left babbling things faster than a train, it was impossible to ignore it.

They were walking down the hallways to the now familiar ward of the six. Jimmy told him that Tye and James were waiting for them and so that they had to hurry.

However, right in the middle of the walk, the blonde guard had started talking nonstop about what happened that morning, reporting at least ten different opinions that doctors and psychologists gave him about what really happened with the patients.

Apparently, a rumor frightened the prisoners, something about a man killing each one of them like pigs, with tortures, murderers, rape and shit like that.

Aron’s opinion was that _some idiots_ thought that it would have been fun to freak out some prisoners, even though the consequences had been terrible. Two deaths and several people hurt, both among staff members and patients themselves.

However, now that had been passed some hours since the emergency was tamed, the corridors seemed peaceful and calm, prisoners either sedated or sleeping.

“And then Vardan yelled the guard to let that girl go and there was something like a fight. Can you imagine it? I would have never thought that Vardan was able to be so violent. But really, that poor girl was just screaming, not even kicking, so the guard shouldn’t have…but are you listening to me, Aron?”

“Uh-huh…” muttered the doctor, nodding as the blonde friend returned talking, his mind far away.

He wondered how Jorel would be. He seemed…pretty attractive, but he thought that the appearance never matched the inside.

Then he regretted not sleeping more, his head hurting again as he kept walking down the asylum, following Jimmy as the guard kept talking and talking and talking.

Holy fuck, did he ever stop?

“Hello, Ronnie.”

Tye and James were greeting the men with a smile, Aron faking one and gritting his teeth to the hated nickname: this day was becoming more and more annoying as time passed.

“So, can we start, please?” said nervously the doctor, indicating the cells and looking at the others with hurry. Jimmy shook his head and made a sigh.

“Always such a cock blocker, man”

Tye and James laughed as their boss opened the gate of the hallway, Aron frowning offended and backing a little against the wall.

The three guards entered the corridor and opened the door at the left, the psychologist immediately turning around and walking slowly to the interview room.

He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stand the idea of being there at the moment when they would have taken Jorel out of his cell. He simply couldn’t, he preferred looking down at his notes and studying them, trying to connect the dots of this mysterious puzzle.

All the versions the patients gave him didn’t match each other but for a detail: in all their confessions, it was Jay the one that caused the accident, so the only way to understand the truth was talking to the man face to face. However, this would have meant probably having another version of the same events, another piece of the puzzle so different from the others and impossible to fit in the picture.

Oh…so many obscure things, so many points he couldn’t understand. How he could have been able to identify the truth from the lies, if simply talking to these men was an adventure?

The psychologist, after some few minutes, stopped right in the middle of a corridor, realizing in that moment that he had been walking and thinking at the same time, going far too away from the interview room.

Red in face and ashamed for his distraction, the doctor turned around and ran back to where he came from, noticing Jimmy frowning at him with a scolding face.

“Where were you, doc? I mean, I lost you out of sight for a second and you immediately disappear?”

Aron grunted and rolled his eyes.

“Is he already inside?” he asked, ignoring the other man’s words.

Jimmy nodded, Tye and James behind him and ready to get to work.

“Yeah, he is there. Have fun, doc.”

That sentence made Aron frown in suspicion. Was Jimmy the man he was searching for, the tapes thief?

Upset, the doctor nodded to the guard and shook his head, trying to cast away his thoughts for the tenth time that day.

Jimmy was his friend, he had to trust him.

Then, he entered the room, his attention changing completely from Jimmy to the man there.

The doctor gulped harshly, his eyes looking around lost as if he just realized where he was.

He had already seen him through the window of the cell, but this time it was something extremely different.

Aron felt a sensation deep inside him drastically change, as if his whole heart just moved in his ribcage, pulsing like he never did before, trying to come out.

“J-Jay…?”

The man was there, sitting peacefully in the middle of the room, an awkward smile put on.

His hair was black and brown, extremely short at the sides but longer at the top, a short ruffled lock falling on his face, making him almost look younger. His lips were red as if he had put lipstick on it, but Aron knew that the color was due to the nervousness, since the man was chewing them even now that the doctor entered the room. The most impressive thing, however, were his eyes. Jay’s eyes seemed black in the darkness, but as soon as the psychologist focused more on them, he could see the light brown shade in them, so warm to resemble hot chocolate.

Aron shuddered for a second.

Holy ghost, what was this sudden emotion? What was this feeling of need, of happiness and desperation, all at once? He felt as if the two of them already met before the Asylum, as if his whole existence was just a preparation for this moment, for this exact scene. He couldn’t help but stare, he couldn’t help but feel this way, his head light and his eyes wide in shock, pure shock flowing in his brain. His blood started singing something similar to a song, rushing in his veins following a speed and a rhythm that his heart knew too well.

Love.

This word always scared the shit out of him because he knew what people were able to do for love. They would kill, they would die, they would suffer for love and lose their mind, crying in pain but still happy to feel sorrow for that little emotion, for the smile of the person they want more than anything.

That’s why psychologists should never fall in love with their patients: it alters thoughts, it makes an objective analysis become unreliable and fake, something that is completely influenced by that simple emotion. Being the one in power inside an asylum is extremely dangerous if one of the prisoners inside it is the person you love, because the chances that you would free him or her are fucking high.

And now?

Oh shit, oh fucking God, was this really love? Was this that emotion that he feared so much?

Because now, now that he was feeling it, it was the best thing in the world, even more than any orgasm, more desperate than any pain, more intense than any happiness. It was pure, it was violent, so strong that for a second Aron even forgot to breath.

How could he fear something beautiful like this? How? It was a bliss, he couldn’t resist it.

Aron didn’t hear the door being closed, but he suddenly felt the sensation of being alone with someone important, an event that his whole being had waited so much.

Jay got up from the chair, his chocolate eyes chained to Aron. He moved silently, like a ghost, walking around the table and getting right in front of the doctor, his red lips curled in a smile, his irises soothing and warm.

And then, the moment came, the moment that Aron had been waiting his entire life. He felt it, he felt in his guts how fundamental that instant was for him, his mind screaming of happiness, joy and freedom, his body clenched in a spasm of completeness.

“Deuce.”

His name.

An instant. A single second that he knew changed his life forever, modifying his path and conducting him to a glorious death and infinite life.

That was his name.

And it would have been forever.

Aron stood there motionless, mouth open in shock, his eyes unable to focus on anything else than Jay.

He had seen him before, through the mirror, but now… it was different. Before, there was a barrier to divide them, to make Aron feel detached from the other, but now they were face to face, and it was incredible.  
  
The doctor could feel Jay’s heat radiating from his body, could smell his scent, see his irises, look at him clearly. There was no glass, just the two of them one in front of the other.

A patient and a psychologist.

That thought snapped Aron out from his surprise, making the doctor cough in embarrassment.

What what was he thinking? He lost control for a second, that was all. He wasn’t in love, it had just been the moment, nothing more. Yeah, just that, he simply had to do this interview and then rush back to a safe zone where nobody could harm to his mind.

“Yeah, l-let’s start with the interview. Shall we?” he stuttered, trying to return to his job.

Jay nodded slowly, becoming extremely docile and returning to his chair like a good scholar in front of the professor.

Aron sat down too and coughed, trembling from the tip of the toes to the head. He was shocked, he never experienced a situation like this, unable to form coherent sentences in front of one of his patients.

It was just a moment, he would have to get over it very soon.

He tried to look away but Jorel's eyes were fixed on him and he couldn't help but stare back, moving nervously as he ordered the papers in front of him with quivering fingers.

“S-So...” he stuttered, trying to remember the words and the questions he wanted to ask, his voice locked in his throat and coming out just in tiny whimpers or pitiful sounds.

Jay smiled touched, his laugh filling Aron's ears and making him shiver. Oh shit, no, this was no good, he knew it, something really bad was going to happen.

Jay leant over and reduced the distance between him and the doctor, the skinny man gulping, scared of what the other wanted to do.

“Hi,” said Jorel with a soothing smile, extremely warm and welcoming. Aron's shoulders relaxed for a second, his heart slowing down the heartbeats as he understood that he had a job to do, he had a dignity and in this situation it was him; the one in power.

“Yeah, hello. So...the other prisoners told me that you were the one responsible for the derailment of the train. Can you tell me more about this?”

Aron was genuinely surprised that he had been able to talk firmly and without stuttering, his lips shutting tight as if he feared that something dangerous would have left them.

Jorel adjusted, uncomfortable on the chair, a thoughtful expression on.

He nodded and started talking.

“You see...the others wanted me to steal the train, but I still don't know why they gave me such mission. I mean, I don't know shit about trains, why should I have known something about them? I think they just wanted to give someone else the responsibility of a possible accident, and I was the perfect victim for this...” reasoned the man while frowning, his left arm put on the table so that he could bite his index finger due to the nervousness.

Aron faked a smile, inciting the man to keep going with the story.

“Well, I was on the train and I had knocked out two men. Then I pulled some levers and the train moved, but it took too much speed and then at a turn it derailed and destroyed the metallic protective fence. I remember I was terrified, I didn't know what to do and the only thing I could her was the metal snapping broken and electricity flying in the air around me. I remember Charlie and Funny screaming, Johnny yelling me to do something I didn't quite understand. Then...the people. I didn't see them but I could feel their fear, bones cracking and flesh ripping, red blood everywhere...on my eyes, on my face, on my body, in my mouth...”

Jorel stopped, his eyes wet, his body trembling. Aron looked at the other man shocked, repeating to himself to stop the interview and do something to make the other feel better, do something that could have made him stop crying.

But this wasn’t his job now. He had to find out what happened during the accident.

“I...I'm sorry,” was the only thing he managed to say. Jorel shook his head, terror still visible on his face, the man ready to break right in front of him.

“It was my fault, everything of this was my fault. I mean... My friends did bad things, but we always escaped police and our lives were... They were good. We were happy somehow. And then I made this fucking error, pulling one lever instead of another, and I fucked up...”

Aron instinctively reached out a hand to touch him, but some sort of shame blocked him from doing so, his fingers lost in the air as he stopped the movement.

Jorel noticed it and a slight smile cracked his face, his own hand moving and getting closer to Aron's one, almost touching it.

“I know you are not like the others...” he whispered, as if he was scared that someone would have listened to him.

The skinny doctor gulped and finally managed, for the first time, to look away, a new emotion arising in his chest.

Why wasn't he able to control his own feelings? It was his job, he had learnt this skills exactly for this purpose, but since the arrival of the six he felt lost, like a child, unable to understand why so suddenly he had forgot all his abilities in controlling himself.

“I...”

He didn't know what to answer. Should have he pushed Jay away? Should he have nodded, get angry, offended by such intimacy?

Aron didn't know, and maybe he even didn't want to know.

“All the other doctors seems so detached from me, as if I am just another crazy man in a place of crazy men. But...I am someone, I have feelings, I feel regretful for what I did; I feel shame, guilt, sadness. I cannot even sleep at night because I keep hearing the screams and the sound of bones breaking...I just...I just can't...”

Aron made the first move and, without him knowing, his fingers moved onwards and touched Jay's hand, a sudden flash of electricity passing through their bodies, both their eyes snapping wide open and staring at the other in surprise.

Aron, no, this is wrong. Pull back that hand. Don't touch him. Don't talk to him. Go away, he is dangerous!

“You...have nothing to be afraid of...”

Jays chocolate eyes were shining due to the tears, his red lips half parted in surprise, his hand quivering under Aron's one.

No, no. Stop. You are falling in the trap. Aron, you are wrong, don't do this. Don't...

“I am here for you.”

Jay's smile wiped away that small voice inside the doctor's head, his expression catching all his attention and leaving everything else unimportant, not relevant to the situation.

“I'm so scared,” muttered the patient, his eyes looking down in humility, his fingers moving on Aron's in slow movements, blood flowing fast in Aron's veins every time he felt Jorel 's fingertips brush against his palm.  
  
“J-Jore...”

“Jay.” The prisoner quickly corrected him, his eyes now completely focused on Aron, pupils blown up and leaving just a ring of light brown in his irises.

“Why… those names?” he asked Aron trying to say something, asking for the first time a question that had been flying around his mind for so long.

Jay's hand now was all around Aron's one, fingers intertwining and locking themselves in a firm grip. Silence fell for some seconds as their fingers played one with another, caressing the back of their hands and touching in a way that made Aron feel weird.

Almost good.

“They are our names. We were different people before we met each other, but then we understood what really life consists of. Our souls changed and our names had to reflect who we are, so we asked the person we cared most to give us a new one, to make ourselves anew. Our old names means nothing to us, they are just a echo of lost people, of men that do not exist anymore. The only person who still has his old name is Danny: we didn't have the time to give him a new one and, more important, he didn't know who had to give it to him ...”

Aron's mind lit up, nerves screaming in something extremely similar to joy, a feeling he thought he had forgot.

“So...the way you called me before...when I entered the room...”

“It's your real name.” Jay finished, his eyes looking guilty. The psychologist's heart lost a beat, his mind stopping for a second before returning to work.

“M-My...na-name.”

Jay smiled awkwardly, shifting on the chair and looking away in both awe and fear.

“I mean...if you want. I was arrogant enough to claim the right to be the one to name you, but I think Johnny would want to have that privilege. I mean...he is our leader after all...I am no one...”

Aron shook his head, completely focused on that moment.

“No, no. I want that name. You...you are someone...at least for me. You can name me...I want you to name me.”

What in the Earth was he saying? Had he lost his mind? He was just playing their game, it was so clear that a new name meant to be part of the group, so accepting it meant that he was in, that he had betrayed his job, his morals and his whole fucking life.

But it felt good. He was feeling again that sensation of belonging, so warming to his heart, so reassuring. He had a place he could belong to, people that could accept him and share his blood, their life. It was a wonderful perspective, being able to finally free himself from a job that, at the end, was more a curse than anything else: he was always nervous because of his assignments, nervous to get a promotion, nervous because he couldn't see his sister anytime he wanted.

But if he joined...if he became one of them, then...he would have changed, things would have been the opposite, he would have been the only one to decide his own fate.

And, moreover, he could have stayed with Jay.

He looked back at the man who now was staring at him. Aron felt himself blush and couldn’t help but keep touching his hand, a small contact that made him want more.

“Jay…” he whispered, his voice barely audible. The prisoner looked up at him, eyes chained again in that bond.

“Yeah, Deuce?”

That name.

“I... Wanted to know… what… What do you think of me?”

The doctor mentally killed himself. How could he have said such a dumb question? He didn’t care about what Jay thought of him, he was the one who could judge him to lie sentence, he was the one in charge. And still, Aron felt as if he was the younger one in there, the less experienced man in the room, weaker than Jay, but still needy of him.

The prisoner bit his lower lip, staring down at their hands entangled, their fingers playing together.

“I don’t know you in depth, but I think you’re like us. I know that deep inside, you hate everything that you’re doing, like this job or this place. I still don’t know why, though, you don’t just shrug it off yourself. Come with us, be one of us, and you’ll be free. We could be free… even together.”

Aron shivered at those words, a guilty part of himself ready to jump up and accept, ready to throw himself in that suicidal act. At the end, the only thing that linked him to this job was the possibility of helping economically and seeing Chole, apart from the fame he had due to his papers.

But was that really relevant?

“Jay…I…”

“Please…please…”

Aron looked up at Jay in shock, his eyes wide as he saw the pained expression on the man’s face, the grip of their hands tightening.

“Deuce, I know you are scared, I know you don’t trust us…I know all these things. I can understand why you don’t want to let yourself go, but trust me…I was like you.”

“L-Like m-me?” stuttered the doctor.

Jay nodded.

“Before joining them, I was a guitarist, I played and sang in many different bands. Do you have any idea how corrupted our music labels were? Do you know how wrong I felt because the lyrics I was writing were considered trash, rubbish that people would have never listened to? I was a number in a sea of people, I was nobody. Who could have cared less about what I had to say? I was alone and broke, angry due to my job, angry with myself, but then I met Charlie.”

Aron gulped and stood in silence, listening carefully.

“Charlie told me that what I was being through was unfair: art shouldn’t have been like a competition. He told me that this world was wrong, that this society was wrong, and that he wanted to be remembered for something. It doesn’t matter if they talk good or bad about you, as long as they talk about you. So he offered me a place into their family, and he gave me the name of Jay. I’ve become who I am, and now I am with my brothers. It doesn’t matter where we are, we are still together and this…this comforts me”

Aron didn’t say anything, looking speechless at Jay who was now making an embarrassed smile, his cheeks slightly colored of red.

He looked so handsome like that.

Even before knowing what he was doing, Aron leant over, getting closer to Jay’s face, his fingers now caressing the prisoner’s wrist, fingertips feeling the rough skin of some faded scars on his inner arm. And then, with his mind completely numb and his sense overwhelmed, he felt Jay comply his movements, their foreheads touching, their left hands entangled and Aron’s right one stroking softly the patient’s shoulder.

He had no idea what he was doing, the only thing that his mind could process were the words “Jay, belonging, love, safe”.

With his heart racing like a drum, Aron brushed their nose together, his lips so fucking close to Jay’s ones, to his mouth. He wanted to do it, he wanted to touch him, feel him, be with him. Their breaths mixed, the skinny man noticing how embarrassed and needy Jay was, how he wanted the same things too.

It was a feeling seeping down their bones, an instinct that manifested as soon as they met, even without them knowing each other.

A second later, they were kissing.

Aron’s entire world fell and disappeared. He had wished for that moment for so long, since the first time he had seen Jay locked in his cell. It felt great, like a thousand of explosions in the sky, like the last instant of life before the death, like the beauty of an eternal gem. It was priceless, unique, prohibited and so damn sinful.

If it feels good it cannot be evil, right?

Aron moved his lips on Jay’s one, the warmth of his mouth flowing to him in that chaste kiss, in that pure intimacy.

Oh fuck, this was so good. He swore to himself that he would have kissed Jay all night long, all the days and all the years of his life.

Who cared about the Asylum? How could he compare the intensity of kissing Jay with working in that shitty place?

He wanted to be like him, he wanted to be free, it didn’t matter the price of this decision. He needed a family, he needed love, and the emotion that he was feeling now was so strong that he thought he could have even died due to that.

And died without regrets.

Jay’s hands caressed his own, their mouths colliding and their lips caressing each others’ mouths. It was one of those long kisses that only true lovers shared, the ones that you would never see in a movie and that you could only imagine by reading books. It was hot, passionate, sentimental, the type of love that burns like a giant flame and consumes everything: bodies, lips, hearts.

They pulled away after some seconds, Jay completely red, his eyes shining in happiness.

“Deuce…”

Aron felt his spine tremble, his face immediately pushing against Jay’s one, their head rubbing in an intimate contact. They were together, and the skinny man couldn’t feel better than this.

“I…I think…I might…I mean…”

The prisoner stuttered some incoherent words, so embarrassed about what just happened, but surely happy about it. Aron smiled at the thought, their hands entangled and brushing each other, their lips kissing again and again softly, quicker than before, just small pecks on the mouths to express their love.

Aron long forgot his job, his duties, even what he came there for. His whole world was now focused on the man in front of him, on his lips, his wonderful face, his brown eyes shining bright.

The skinny man would have liked to eliminate that table between them, but he knew that he soon would have had to call Jimmy to end the interview, so a make out session was something unbelievable now.

“Deuce…listen,” panted Jay, Aron kissing his jaw, his neck, his cheeks.

The doctor stood still against his head, his mouth moving on the other man’s skin slightly, with feathered touches.

“What?” he muttered, still overwhelmed by Jay’s presence.

“Please…Please. Come to see me…I want to see you again…please…” begged Jay, his words quivering as Aron kept nibbling at his neck, kissing his jaw. Seeing the prisoner tremble due to his touches made Aron feel so damn good, an ecstasy that filled his sense.

He couldn’t even imagine how it would be to have sex with him, or simply to sleep side by side and cuddle, be a couple and face adventures and risks together. He desperately wanted this, he needed to be with him, he needed to join them, to be part of the group, to be…

“Deuce…please…”

“I’ll come tonight, I promise,” whispered the skinny man, kissing his lips, caressing his hands.

“I’ll come and we’ll be together…you want this too, don’t you?” asked the doctor, still insecure about how Jay really felt for him.

But the prisoner nodded, kissing him back and pecking his mouth many times, rubbing their faces and noses.

“I surely do want it. I want you, Deuce. I want you so bad…”

Aron whimpered, knowing that he had to stop and call Jimmy, that the interview had to end soon. This thought was extremely painful for him, and he was still asking himself how it was possible that he was falling in love for a man he just saw a couple of days before.

But still, he couldn’t resist.  it was something deep physical to push them, but what was sure is that it was not only that. There were feelings in their kisses, needs, desires.

“I…I have to go.” stuttered Aron, Jay grumbling upset, kissing him another time. The skinny man pushed their lips together and then pulled back, regret clearly visible on his face.

“Tonight, okay? Imma come tonight, Jay.” he whispered, the patient pulling back too with a hurt face, looking away as he nodded.

“Okay…” he simply answered, now looking lost and confused.

Aron’s heart clenched for a fraction of second, but then he turned around and walked to the door, raising his fist to hit it, but still unsure about whether doing it or not.

He wanted some more time with Jay, to be with him alone in this room, but he knew that it was already late and that the interview lasted longer than expected.

With a sad face, the doctor knocked at the door a couple of times, few seconds of silence and Jimmy immediately opening it, a tired smile of his face.  
“Done?” he asked, Tye and James ready with the handcuffs.

Aron tried to suppress his sigh, looking away.

“Definitely done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY ONLY GUESTS KEEP LEAVING KUDOS? I MEAN, I LOVE IT, BUT WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? GHOSTS?  
> Love you all anyway, really. I love each one of you Undead soldiers.  
> Leave a comment, this fanfic is getting more twisted as time passes.


	7. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader:** Slinkers

_One room._

_Four walls, a pavement, a ceiling._

_Twenty screens._

_Ten video recorders._

_Six people._

_Darkness._

“Things…are going as we established, right?”

_A deep voice, the growl of a lion, the tone of a leader._

_It was low, it was dark, merciless, cultured, like a predator before the meal._

_Patient._

_Like a butterfly captured in the spasm of death._

 

“He fell in our trap without hesitation. He is really made like us, unable to resist temptation”

 

_This was the voice of the balanced one, not deep, not high._

_Laughing in the front but crying in the back, repressing in the corner of the mind all those thoughts that the rain couldn’t wash away._

“How could he really think that I was loving him? Maybe it is what I will do, maybe not...I mean, It all depends on him. For now, he can even die in my opinion, I wouldn’t give a fuck. But...can you imagine that? Dying for us. It would be so amusing. I almost want it to happen, this story would be so amazing to tell”

 

_And this…this was the bark of a stray dog, the snapping of the teeth of a cruel creature impatient to rip flesh, to pour blood._

_So deceptive, so smart, ready to kill for love._

_Not the one offered to him…but for the love of living and kill itself._

“So amusing, right! He is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen. I mean, how can you be so stupid to believe to us? Shouldn’t he be a psychologist? Oh god, I couldn’t stop laughing when I heard what he did. So dumb”

 

_A happy tone, a smirk always ready, careless of the world._

_But was he really like that?_

_Or maybe, in the deep, was he suffering?_

_Was that a mask, or was that the truth?_

“Stop it, we are not here to talk about that. He did exactly what I wanted, and now he fell in our second trap. The next move is to make him give us what we need. Do you think he will obey? Oh fuck, really, how can you be so idiotic to believe that we won’t do anything bad? He is really silly, so silly…”

 

_Black and white in a background of red. This soul was parted, broken in halves that couldn’t be put back together…and why should that have happened?_

_A smile on one side, a sad expression on the other, but what part was the real one?_

_What part was the wrong one?_

_Was there a wrong one?_

“Easy, easy. He is silly, but this is our greatest advantage. You all, just follow the plan and everything will go fine. We will regain our freedom by condemning him. It will all go well, relax, brothers”

 

_A valuable face for a dirty and rotten inside. How can people believe to a good image when it only hides the cruel reality?_

_Trust him, trust him, see his innocence._

_You are just been fooled by a monster._

_One room._

_Four walls, a pavement, a ceiling._

_Twenty screens._

_Ten video recorders._

_Six people._

_Darkness._

_Who will be the seventh?_


	8. Those Evil Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Writer:** Dream_Addicted  
> 
> 
> **Proof-Reader (?):** Slinkers
> 
>  **Proof-Reader number 2 who corrected the proof reader's work (Slinkers da hell r u doin'?):** HU_shipper

Aron was alone in his room, contemplating the Black Dahlia slowly losing all her petals, the leaves becoming a yellowish color as days passed: he knew that he had to do something about the plant, she was probably ill and he had to take some time for himself in order to be able to take care of her.

However, as things were going now, he doubted he would have had even a single hour free apart from meals and sleep.

After the interview, he went straight back to his room, tiredness so strong that for a second he thought he was ready to pass out there and fall on the ground. As soon as his body hit the bed, his mind went numb and he fell asleep, creepy images lurching in his head. He dreamt of his past life, of Chloe, when they were small kids playing together in the grass of the garden, smiling like only brothers and sisters could.

He woke up several hours later, sun peeking through the closed curtains, illuminating the room and the flower in an angelic manner. The man rolled over in the bed, his body relaxed for once, his mind ready to work and reflect. Now that he was awake, Aron couldn’t help but stare at the precious living being, contemplating her shape and colors, wondering if the plant was truly going to die since he couldn’t care for her.

He focused more and more on the flower, trying to get rid of other thoughts like. . . Like,  Jay.

He had promised Jay that he would have gone to see him the previous night, but he fell asleep and didn’t wake up in time. Now that some hours had passed since the interview, and that he had the occasion to rest, his mind was clear and prepared to work, analyzing the events of the meeting.

He knew that Jay had managed to manipulate him, but even if he knew this, a mysterious force was pushing him to get up and go to him, to his cell. It was something similar to an obsession, and what he knew well enough were the symptoms of love.

He knew very well how that feeling worked.

Adrenaline starts flowing at a higher rate, the need for sleep and food decreases so that the individual could focus more on the possible partner. Levels of oxytocin rise up every time that the individual and the possible partner touched, stroked and kissed, creating an emotive bond that could guarantee the procreation of the couple.

Last, but not least, there is a cocktail of different neurotransmitters that converts his liking into a severe obsession, a body impulse made in order to ensure that the individual actually feels good when being with the possible partner.

Aron knew that he was experiencing all of this, that his attraction to Jay, for now, was highly made only by a physical part. The emotional one, however, was increasing as time passed, making Aron uncomfortable in his bed and creating the need of seeing the prisoner again.

The doctor shook his head, turning on his side, facing the wardrobe. He had a glimpse of the tape hidden in it, a sudden desire filling his veins.

Images of his drunk night spent with Kurlzz appeared in his mind, the man trying to get rid of it and think about something else. However, every time that he tried to reflect upon the Dahlia, his brain was reminding him of how pale was Kurlzz’s skin, how soft his ass was, how delicious the sounds he made when he was being fucked were.

But the worst thing was a thought that kept moving in his head like a snake ready to attack.

If Kurlzz felt this good, then he could only just imagine how good it would feel having sex with Jay.

Aron whimpered painfully, shaking his head vigorously and denying it. No, he didn’t want that, he just wanted to survive until that interview and, possibly, even after. He just wanted his sister to be safe, he just wanted to see her again.

Nothing to do with the six, or Kurlzz, or Jay.

Nothing.

With a groan, the doctor got up, looking around, lost, and seeing the same clothes he wore yesterday on the chair in front of him, his white coat shining brightly in the light.

Sighing, the man got up and stretched a bit, going to the bathroom, washing and cleaning himself a bit. He didn’t like starting days with this type of worries and mood, but he had to go to work, so no time for complaining.

After showering, the skinny doctor returned to the bedroom and dressed up, putting on his suit and looking for a second in the mirror, checking that everything was fine.

Apart from his red eyes and the black bags below them, it was not that bad. He had also shaved, so, for now, he looked almost presentable.

He walked silently to the Dahlia and caressed the few dark petals remaining, smiling when he felt softness under his fingertips.

Then, with another sigh, he took the keys and left the room, paying attention to close the door behind himself.

He looked around the dormitory and saw some others of the staff members emerging from their rooms, some yawning and some talking to each other, smiling and chatting side by side.

While shaking his head, the doctor walked down the stairs and started heading towards the cafeteria, hoping for a hot coffee to wake him up and finally make him feel like a normal human being. After some steps, he heard someone run next to him and groaning, tired, greeting him softly with a croaking voice.

“Hi, Ronnie.”

Jimmy looked somehow tired, even if the doctor knew that he spent the night sleeping too. The thought of not being the only one unable to fully rest relieved him a bit, but then he remembered that he had to be prudent around the guard, and suddenly his smile fell down.

He and Jimmy walked down into the cafeteria, sharing a coffee, sitting at a table and chatting a little about pointless things. Aron felt relaxed and even managed to smile, laughing at some of the blonde guard’s jokes, trying to appear as normal as possible.

“So,” said Jimmy while sipping his coffee, a smirk on his face as he spoke “Today you have to deal with the blonde buddy, huh? I heard Vardan saying that the boy is a good one, you have nothing to worry about.”

Aron almost choked on his drink while looking surprised at the friend.

Is that boy a good one?  
  
“What do you mean?” He immediately asked, regaining his posture and drinking the coffee slowly. Jimmy just shrugged, finishing his own drink and starting to bite the fresh and soft doughnut.

“Dunno, man. Vardan simply said what I told you. Tony still didn’t interview him, but the man seemed a bit shocked after Johnny’s interview and, counting that he had to take care of a shitton of other patients, you cannot blame him.” He stated, munching loudly and with satisfaction at his snack.

Aron nodded and hummed some words, looking down at his black coffee as if it could give him the answers he needed.

“Uhm…” said Jimmy, elbowing the doctor in the ribs and catching his attention.

“Vardan also said that you should have another interview with Jay. He expressed his worries about the fucker and thinks that he might enter depression if things keep going like this. I mean, I don’t know shit about this, maybe I didn’t understand well, but I’m sure that the man told you to have another interview with the asshole,” and with that comment, he finished his doughnut and licked his lips, making a happy sound and patting his tummy.

“These doughnuts are the best, really.”

Aron didn’t say a word, simply nodding from time to time as he kept wondering and thinking what to do. He still had to interview Dylan, and he thought that the Mexican was the weakest one among them, that he could break him and make him confess everything.

However, he couldn’t simply ignore the suggestion of a colleague, especially if that person was Vardan. He had to postpone his meeting with the last prisoner, returning again to face Jay.

The thought made him shiver, images of them together numbing his mind.

“Yeah,” he whispered, sipping his coffee.

“So happy they put the doughnuts in here…”

 

The corridors were full of people that day. Aron glimpsed Tony’s face in the crowd, but he didn’t manage to stop and talk to him, dragged away by Jimmy who was freaking out about the time.

They were late for the interview, spending too much time at the cafeteria, talking and chatting like they used to before the arrival of the six. Aron had missed those moments with the friend, with them being face to face, laughing and joking together without caring about how fast time passed. It had been a good way to start the morning and it even managed to make Aron cheerful and smiling, his worries about the friend’s loyalty forgotten for now.

They were walking side by side, trying to get through the hall to the critical patients’ wing, people bumping into them as the friends tried to reach the corridor leading to the ward.

Finally, after some struggling, the two managed to get safe and sound to the other part of the lobby, Aron looking at the guard surprised.

“God, what is happening today with the people?” he asked, following the blonde man through the hallways. Jimmy shook his head and snorted, probably annoyed by the great amount of visitors.

“The Asylum director thought that a meeting day was exactly what we needed. Fuck, you have no idea how difficult it is to maintain the security levels stable with so many people like that. Really, this is the last thing I needed after the emergency” snarled the guard, leading the way to the next corridor.

After some minutes of silent walking, the two men arrived at their destination, Tye and James chatting one in front of the other.

“Do you think that he knows that-?” whispered the former, interrupting himself as soon as he noticed the director and the psychologist approaching him. James clenched his jaw, looking at Tye as if he wanted to scold the friend for being so careless.

Jimmy, however, seemed not to notice anything: he just gazed at the colleagues and started talking.

“You know the procedure, no? Get that Danny guy out of his cell,” spat out the blonde man, receiving some annoyed grunts by the two men, who were probably upset about their delay.

Aron coughed, embarrassed, as the guards disappeared inside the corridor, the click of a door being opened echoing in the small space.

“Are you sure you can do this, Aron? These days…you seemed a bit out of yourself, you know what I mean, no?” whispered concerned Jimmy, his eyes now staring at the psychologist. The latter gulped and shook his head, nervousness invading him.  
“Yeah, I mean…thank you, but I’m fine…yeah…I’m fine,” he answered, his mouth closing shut as the director turned around and patted his shoulder.

“Okay, I am here if you need me. Imma repeat that to you until I’m sure you got it,” smiled the friend, glancing for a second to the doctor. Aron nodded and Jimmy sighed, turning around and heading towards the interview room. The skinny man stood motionless for few seconds, asking himself if the friend was really involved with all the things that happened to him, but the logical part of his brain reminded him that this was the only plausible explanation for everything. Anyway, proofs or not proofs, being careful would only be an advantage in his situation.

Aron started following the other man, walking down the hallway, reaching the room and waiting patiently for the prisoner to arrive right next to the guard.

A moment later, both Tye and James appeared, dragging with themselves the blonde patient that Aron saw through the window. He seemed skinnier than the first day, but his hair was still blonde like gold and his eyes bright like the first time the doctor saw them, almost hypnotic.

The two guards took the prisoner to the room, Jimmy nodding towards Aron as the psychologist followed them inside, the patient sitting peacefully on the chair at the other side of the table.

Tye and James undid his handcuffs, the metal clinking as they removed them and started walking towards the exit, giving Aron a last glance before closing the door and leaving the two alone.

The doctor took a deep breath and moved to the desk, sitting down on the only chair left and gazing at the man in front of him.

Danny seemed calm, composed, his hazel eyes firm, his jaw clenched and his hands relaxed in front of him. He appeared prepared, like a student in front of a paper or a killer in front of the victim, ready to react to any possible event.

Aron adjusted on his seat, trying to hide all his surprise in seeing the patient so peaceful, so…normal. Nobody would have ever said that he was a murderer, nobody would have ever suspected that he was mentally ill, and if someone would have seen Aron and Danny one in front of the other, nobody would have been able to distinguish the doctor from the patient.

The psychologist, however, was extremely nervous. He knew that, now that the door was closed, he was alone in a bubble with the other prisoner, Jimmy unable to listen to their conversation or, more probable, ignoring what they were saying.

Danny didn’t flinch, didn’t speak and didn’t move, simply staring at Aron expressionless, waiting for the other to make his first move.

Silence.

“So..” started the skinny man with a shaky tone, his finger trembling almost imperceptible. He was trying to stop his anxiousness, but it was too much pressure in one moment, fear trapped in the back of his mind together with panic and terror.

“Don’t be so scared, Aron,” said the blonde man, the tone soothing and deep. The doctor gulped, his face showing for a second his shock, immediately replaced by a fake smile.

“I’m not scared.” He answered, his voice more firm than he expected.

Danny shook his head.

“You are, I know that. But there’s no need to be afraid of me, I am here to help you” said the man, his left hand moving and reaching out for Aron’s one, fingers entangling and skins touching. The doctor looked at his own hand in disbelief, as if something incredible just happened right under his eyes, a miracle or a horrible disaster.

“N-no,” stuttered the skinny man, Danny caressing softly his palm, trying to calm him.

“It’s okay, Aron. Really, don’t fear me, there’s no need…I won’t hurt you…”

He didn’t know why, he didn’t know how, but the doctor suddenly felt the need of closing his eyes and let himself go, even cry if necessary. The pressure of the previous days was huge, too much for his shoulders: from the arrival of the six, to the interviews, Kurlzz, the rape, the falling in love…

“I…I…”

Danny let go of his hand and got up, Aron finding himself whining, trying to get again that feeling of heat on his fingers, on his palm. He didn’t know what was going on, but he felt on the point of breaking, and he knew…he fucking knew, that Danny was like a predator with his wounded prey, ready to bite it to its throat and kill it.

Aron was not a fool, he was perfectly aware of how all the recent events had demolished his mental barrier one after the another. He knew he had been manipulated, he knew that Danny was there to finish him.

It was as if his mind was able to process all this information, able to understand what was going on and how all of this was going to end really bad, but the man couldn’t help it. Leaving the room and the case was the only right choice he could ever do, but his own body was betraying him: it was as if his mind wanted to make a good choice, but his body was feeling awful about it, driving the man away from the right path and pushing him with all his guts to do something else, something vicious.

In that moment, it was like that: he could feel Danny walking silently around him, studying him, ready to make his move. Aron was sitting there motionless, completely unable to get up and go away, chained to that room and those six people like an addicted to his drug.

“Deuce…” and that word, pronounced with such emphasis and love, was like the needle in his vein, the liquid flowing inside his body and running in his bloodstream, ready to be pumped into his brain.

He felt Danny’s hand on his shoulder, finger caressing slowly the crook of his neck and sliding upwards to his jaw, repeating the movement in the attempt of making the doctor relax.

“You received Charlie’s letter, no?” he asked, the prisoner now standing right behind him, his hand still moving, stroking his shoulder.

“Y-Yeah…” Aron stuttered, uncertain about what to say.

“Good. So…” He whispered this word few inches away from Aron’s ear, making the man shiver.

“Will you help us…?"

Few seconds of pure silence followed, the doctor becoming pale and sweaty, his eyes wide in fear. He did know what to answer, but his mouth felt suddenly dry, empty of words.

“Y-Yes…” he finally managed to say with a voice so low, that he heard Danny get nearer, his breath caressing the naked skin of his neck. The prisoner smirked and patted his shoulder as if he was complimenting himself with the doctor’s choice.

“Such a good boy…” muttered the blonde man, walking around Aron, his eyes piercing the back of the skinny psychologist’s nape. Aron gulped and stood motionless, waiting for more details, more words.

Danny chuckled and rested his head over Aron’s one, both his hands now on his shoulders, caressing them soothingly.

“These are the things we want…” whispered the prisoner, his long and slender fingers stroking the doctor’s muscles, trying to relax him. Even if Aron knew that all of this was extremely dangerous to him, he couldn’t help but listen with all the attention he had, eyes and ears open and guts clenched.

“We need aluminum sheets, twenty ping pong balls, razors, and batteries, can you find these things for us, Deuce?” purred the man, brushing his head against the doctor's one.

The psychologist tensed up and his lungs felt empty, all his breath blocked in his throat. He was too shocked by the sudden and weird request to answer.

Ping pong balls? What? Were these people serious?

Danny slowly kissed Aron’s head, starting with his ruffled hair and lowering more each time, reaching his ear, his neck, and his shoulder, sending shivers all along the doctor’s body.

“Please, Deuce,” whispered the prisoner, his voice low and sweet like honey.

The man shivered under those hands, opening his mouth to respond, but terrified of saying the wrong answer. He had no choice, they knew about his sister and they were ready to blackmail him, if necessary. He had to collaborate, both to protect his sister and to see Jay again.

“Imma do it…” The psychologist whispered with a broken voice, shuddering nervously as Danny chuckled and kissed his head again, pulling back and stopping touching him.

The skinny man let out a relieved sound, his own heart pumping so fast in his ribcage that he could feel it inside his chest. The blonde prisoner nodded many times satisfied, walking around him and sitting at the other end of the table, eyes fixed on him, a look that would have appeared reassuring to everyone but the doctor.

“I am very pleased to know that you’re ready to comply without requests. We will be sure to reward you with something you ’ll like a lot,” purred the man, his voice pure and angelic as the one of a child, a smile appearing on his face as soon as he pronounced the last words. Aron didn’t say anything, his chocolate irises not moving from the patient in front of him, looking for aggressive and deceptive behaviors.

If this guy was lying, he was an amazing liar.

Danny smiled again, a friendly and calm expression put on.

“I’ve heard you’re gonna have another interview with Jay. That is excellent. Bring him what we asked you and you’ll receive…something good…in exchange.”

Aron couldn’t understand how it was possible: even though he was aware of the threats and the danger in those sentences, Danny’s voice kept being soothing and clear, the tone that a dad would have used to cuddle his own son. Involuntarily, it made the doctor relax for a second, his muscles finally stopping tensing up every time the prisoner opened his mouth.

“Okay…” the psychologist said, trying to look sure of himself, but probably failing in doing so.

Danny nodded and took his hand again, brushing his own fingers on Aron’s one.

“You’re doing the right thing, Deuce,” whispered the patient, Aron holding his hand with nostalgia, remembering Jorel’s one. With a sigh, the doctor nodded, letting himself be calmed down by that slender hand, Danny’s fingertips caressing his wrist and his palm.

“Why do you do this?” he asked, curiosity taking over him.

The blonde patient smiled again, holding his hand firmly.

“Because I want to be free,” confessed the boy, his hazel eyes sparkling in the dim light. His blonde locks were falling on his face in a seducing way, his irises resembling two abysses of liquid gold. They were hypnotizing, extremely light in the center and with a dark ring on the outside, one of the most beautiful pair of eyes the skinny man ever saw.

Aron shook his head, as if he had just woken up from a dream, and pulled back his hand, coughing awkwardly several times.

“Alright… I think the interview ends here,” he stated while getting up, Danny nodding at him, still sitting peacefully on his chair. The doctor tried to look as calm as possible, turning his back to him and hitting slowly the door, still feeling the prisoner’s eyes on him.

Few seconds of silence and the door opened with a creak, revealing the smiling face of Jimmy. Aron didn’t know why, but he noticed the dark circles around his eyes only now, some blondish hair falling over his face and hiding them.

“Done?”

Aron nodded and turned around for a second, seeing Danny standing up calm, a smile again plastered on his face. Aron muttered a tired confirmation and left the room, Tye and James taking his place and doing their job.

With a sigh, the man walked away, shutting his eyes and thinking about how fucked up he was. He didn’t know why Danny asked him for all those objects, but he didn’t like the idea of giving them razors. He had to find a way to avoid this problem, even though now it was just one among all the other ones.

He felt someone touch his shoulder, a reassuring and familiar hand patting his back. The psychologist stopped and turned around, Jimmy smiling at him with a tired face, as if he didn’t have the possibility to sleep for the last days.

Aron knew that he was being paranoid, but he couldn’t help staring at Jimmy with suspicious in his eyes, analyzing the guard’s movements and studying the way he talked. There was a slight chance that Jimmy was the man he was searching for, the damn guy who was helping the six with their plan, but Aron was feeling a deep sensation in his guts, an old instinct telling him that the blonde friend had changed, that he wasn’t the same as before. He couldn’t well understand what was wrong, but his mind could perceive it, a small difference in the way Jimmy started talking to him since the arrival of the prisoner.

Even now, while the guard was ordering the other two men to take Danny out of the interview room and was patting his shoulder, Aron wondered what the real role that the friend played in this whole situation was. A small part of him was alerting the doctor that Jimmy couldn’t be the man the six were using to move inside the Asylum, but the other one, the logical one, reminded him that people would kill their brother for something as precious as money.

Aron shook his head and smiled back to the friend, the blonde guard ordering the colleagues to take Danny back to his cell.

Tye and James put the handcuffs around the prisoner’s wrists, the patient turning his head around and glancing for a second at the psychologist, nodding imperceptibly, and then following the guards away, quiet and calm as if he was doing a normal walk with friends.

Aron didn’t say a word when Jimmy, as usual, turned to him and gave him another warm smile, looking pretty satisfied with how things went.

“You did a good job, Aron…with that guy. You know, I always admire how strong you can be when dealing with these pieces of shit out of their heads. I mean, don’t you ever feel that you’re getting crazy the more you talk with these fuckers?”

The doctor didn’t care about the swear words, putting his hands in his pockets and trying to look as cool and chill as possible.

“Nah, man. After the first times, it gets easy to separate private life and work. You get out of here and you immediately forget what you saw. I think it’s a coping mechanism…” he lied, Jimmy nodding enthusiastically at the friend’s words, a reassured expression quickly appearing on his face.

“Good, I just wanted to be sure that these interviews are not disturbing you. You know that I’m always there, ready to intervene, no?”

Aron nodded many times, his guts clenching but his voice relaxed and calm.

“I know Jimmy, thanks. You’re really a good friend” he whispered, the blonde guy making a cheerful face as he elbowed the doctor in the ribs, a chuckle coming out instantly.

“And I have also some movies you’d like. Did you see the last season of Breaking Bad? They told me it’s awesome. Wanna see it together?”

And be stuck again with him in a room? No thanks, Aron already experienced how bad that was. He wondered for a second if this was another trap to fool him and fuck more with his brain, and decided that taking precautions was the wisest thing to do.

“I’m sorry, man, but I gotta organize the interviews I made for Tony and the others. Maybe another time, OK?”

Jimmy looked a bit hurt and disappointed but didn’t protest. He simply hummed some response, looking down at his own feet with a sad face, and muttered that he had to control what Tye and James were doing. Then, with a last forced smile, the guard turned around and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

Aron stood motionless in the middle of the hallway, uncertain about what to do. He felt as if he just made an error, but he knew that the friend was dangerous for him, that he had to be careful about being alone with anyone inside the building.

With a sigh, the man decided that doing nothing was pointless, so an idea popped up in his head. Seeing Tony was a good thing to do since he also had to report his last interviews and start comparing the results. It was an annoying and sometimes long process to do, but he always preferred doing it with the friend, rather than with Vardan or some other psychologist. Tony was able to cheer him up when he was tired after consulting books and files, he was able to make him carry on despite the shitton of work and all the things he had to do.

Yeah, going and talk to Tony was exactly what he needed now.

That, and gathering the things that the six asked him to bring for his next interview.

For his next meeting with Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please.


	9. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slinkers did not edit this chapter, so if you see errors, I'm sorry.
> 
> Update: I edited this shit by myself. Fuck.

Being the chief psychologist of the Asylum had its little privileges, such as wandering around the building without being noticed or stopped, free to go wherever he wanted as nobody even tried to ask him questions.

Normally Aron would have never tried to do something out of the rules (he was even too wise to risk his career just like that), but now the situation was different: his sister was in danger, his career itself was in danger, and so drastic circumstances led to drastic measures. He planned his “robbery” if it could be called like this, during the night, when many of the officers weren’t awake or were just walking in the building, careless about a lone doctor pacing down the corridor to the storage room, a small bag in his left hand.

Nobody saw him open the closet’s door and entering the room, stealing what the six needed, and then leaving without a sound, the bag now full and heavy. He only met a guard while heading back, but the man immediately let him go as soon as he noticed that he was talking to Aron Erlichman, the chief psychologist, one of the most important people in there.

That is how Aron managed to return safe and sound to his room, tossing the bag in the back of his wardrobe and then sitting on the bed, reflecting upon a bigger and more difficult problem.

How could he deliver the objects requested to Jay? It was not as if he could just enter the interview room and hand out the bag to the prisoner, especially since he was still not sure about Jimmy’s involvement in the past accidents. If the friend was working for the patients, then he would have simply given him the bag; otherwise, even just showing the stolen objects to the guard could represent a threat to his job, since he was illegally helping six criminal patients.

The psychologist decided to wait and ask Jay about the problem he was having, thinking that risking his job like this, without even knowing what was best for himself and the six, was absolutely absurd and out of discussion.

Still, he was feeling remorse towards the prisoner: he was going to see him that same afternoon, but the doctor was extremely anxious about it.

Aron was pretty nervous about what was going to happen once he would have entered the interview room in three hours. He asked himself what Jay would have done as soon as their eyes would have met: would he be angry for being dumped the night before? Would he be offended because Aron didn’t maintain his promise? Or maybe would he be waiting excited for the psychologist to come in?

While playing with his own hand and sitting down on the edge of his bed, Aron couldn’t help but keep thinking about the other man, knowing that this feeling of need was not getting better with all these thoughts. Falling in love with a patient, a mentally ill person, just because you saw him once, was something extremely absurd for Aron’s logic…but apparently, it wasn’t for his heart. He spent the previous night and all the free hours he had from his job just thinking about the prisoner, about his cherry lips, his pinky cheeks, his brown eyes. It was as if he had been trapped into a spell, repeating over and over the same actions while his mind was far away, completely absorbed in the task of remembering Jay’s face, his voice, the heat of his body, his movements.

Then, he even started to fantasize about him. While listening to a patient and scribbling down some vague and incomplete notes, Aron would daze out and imagine how it would be to touch Jay, to feel his body under him, to hold him tightly and make him whimper, wondering how wonderful his moans would have sounded, how his flesh would have reacted to Aron’s hands and caresses.

But, eventually, his job would engulf him again and make him stop thinking about those extremely wrong things, even if his brain would return to them as soon as Aron would complete a task and have free time again.

That is how he spent the remaining hours between his last assignment and Jay’s interview, counting the tick-tocks between the minutes and trying to make the clock move faster, fearing at the same time how the criminal would have reacted seeing him for the second time.

After something that felt like an eternity, the time was over. Jimmy found him in the Hall, the doctor dismissing a patient as the friend approached him and told him that both Tye and James were ready, waiting for them in the six’s corridor.

The psychologist then followed the guard , tracing back the same path that for the last times had leaded him towards the six cells, the gate of the corridor opening as soon as Jimmy scanned his key card, the other two men standing at the bottom of the hallway, resting against the door of the only empty room.

“Shouldn’t you take out the King Kong gorilla? I mean, he’s the only one you didn’t interview, Ronnie” commented James, Jimmy glaring at him with a frown. Usually, mainstream doctors and police officers were not prone to say something about psychologists’ job, mainly to avoid any type of conflict, so James’ remark was pretty weird in that situation. However, even without saying it aloud, it was clear that Aron agreed with him. He knew that a good psychologist wouldn’t have interviewed the same patient twice before interviewing them all, but if someone would have asked, like now, why he chose to talk again to Jay, he would have said that Vardan simply told him that it was the best thing to do.

“I know, but Vardan suggested me to have another session with Ja-…with Jorel, since he noticed something interesting in him. Imma deal with Alvarez another time” he stated as planned, the guards just shrugging it off and returning to their own work. Jimmy sighed and gave Aron an apologetic look, before helping the other two men unlocking Jay’s door and taking out the patient.

Aron felt his blood boil and couldn’t help but step back, hiding behind the corner of the hallway like a small child scared of a vindictive father. He left his safe spot only when he saw Jimmy’s blondish head pass him by, the clank clank of the handcuffs sounding against the hard walls of the asylum and fading away.

Aron was scared, he admitted it. He did want and didn’t want at the same time to see Jay, terrified by the perspective that the other man might be angry at him.

With uncertain steps, the doctor walked towards the interview room, bumping against Jimmy halfway and almost losing his paper notes on the ground.

“Where were you? A second before you’re behind me, the next one you’re gone. C’mon, he’s waiting inside”  the guard said, dragging the psychologist down the corridor right in front of the interview room’s door.

Aron took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He was there for an interview, nothing more, he just had to be calm…Jay wasn’t angry at him, he just had to get in and talk to him, a simple task, no?

Aron shook his head. No time for doubts now, he had to go inside and do his job.

More or less…  
Jimmy looked at him with a concerned face, Aron noticing him and giving the friend a thumb up, trying to reassure him. The blonde guard grunted in approval and let the friend enter the room.  
As soon as the doctor stepped in and he felt the thud behind him of the door closing, his heart lost a beat.

Jay lifted his head and briefly looked at him with bloodshot brown eyes as if he had cried the whole night before, dark shadows around his eyes and a face extremely pale.  
Deuce made a deep sigh and sat up in front of the prisoner, an apologetic face put on.  
“Sorry...I know I told you I would have come last night, but I…I fell asleep. I’m sorry, Jay…” the doctor said, the other man staring at his own hands, motionless.  
Deuce looked around nervously, scratching the back of his head: he was unsure about what to do since Jay seemed to feel some resentment for him and what he did.  
He tried another way.  
“I’ve got what Danny asked me. He told me to give those things to you but…I don’t know how. I have them in a bag in my room, but I have no idea of how I can deliver them to you without being noticed” he said, Jay now lifting his head up and looking at him directly in the face.

“You have nothing more to do. He will take them after this interview. Thank you for helping us” Jay whispered, his voice croak and uncertain. Deuce clenched his jaw, curiosity hitting him.

“He…who is this 'he' you are talking about?” he asked, the prisoner making a smirk like a child caught doing something bad, not saying a word but just looking at Deuce with an amused face. His expression was a mixture of both sorrow and a sort of an evil delight, probably pleased by how he had managed to make Deuce curious.

However, the doctor needed to know. He…had to know who was the one helping the six. He simply couldn’t go on with all his doubts and suspects.

“Jay…who is him?” he asked again, the prisoner now really chuckling to himself.

“He’s listening to us right now” Jay simply said, glancing at the walls as if they had ears ready to absorb every word.

Deuce gulped and looked shocked at the other man, incredulity visible on his face.

“Jimmy…Jimmy is the one that had been helping you all time along?”

Jay snickered and nodded, an evil grin put on as the doctor leaned back in his chair, eyes wide as he tried to metabolize the information.

Jimmy.

Deuce couldn’t believe it. He…he had been suspicious about him, he had doubts about him… but knowing that his conjectures were true…was a shock for the psychologist. His friend, his best friend, probably the only man in that building that he had been trusting more than anyone, was a corrupted guard that cause him all these problems, that allowed these criminals to threat both Deuce himself and his sister.

Jay sighed, moving towards the other man, his hand now touching Deuce’s one, shivers immediately reaching the doctor’s spine.

Oh, he missed this.

“People are weak, Deuce” softly said the prisoner, his thumb brushing against the psychologist’s palm, soothing and calming him down.

Deuce looked down at their hands touching. After all, Jay wasn’t that mad at him, wasn’t he? He was caressing him, meaning that the resentment he felt before now was gone.

“Y-yeah…but…Jimmy…”

“A friend is still a friend even when he does bad things. Don’t talk to him about this, you would put him in an even more awkward and uncomfortable situation. If you pretend to know nothing, you will do him a favor, trust me”

“But…he betrayed his values. Our values”

“You betrayed your values too, Deuce…” whispered Jay with a seductive tone, his eyes shining dark under the neon lamp, brown irises now looking more black than anything else.

“Falling in love with a patient is not something that ethical, isn’t it?” the man purred, his hand now caressing the doctor’s wrist, tracing a path on his inner arm, following his blue veins.

Deuce shuddered and sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s not ethical, yeah, but I am in love…I mean…”

A pink blush colored his cheeks, Jay smirking to himself as he got up and walked around the table, slowly moving towards Deuce. He pulled his shoulder and made him get up too, Deuce complying without saying a word, the two men now facing each other. The prisoner got closer to the doctor, a big smile put on as he gently pushed him against the table, his face brushing slightly against Deuce’s one.

“Love is love and can never be wrong. Is this what you wanted to say?” the prisoner asked, Deuce gulping and slightly nodding, embarrassment overcoming him.

“It’s wonderful that you fully return all my feelings, Deuce. You know…I was scared that I was the only one to fall so violently in love, especially at first sight. But knowing that you do too…”  
Jay’s kiss arrived without a warning, Deuce feeling the prisoner’s wet lips on his own, a warm emotion arising from his chest. He soon started returning it, their mouths moving one on another in slow and sensual movements, both men completely lost in that intimate contact.

Damn, Deuce had been waiting this moment for so long. He loved being kissed, he literally adored Jay licking his lips while caressing him, the patient’s hand now moving upwards, stroking his bicep. He couldn’t hold back but move his hands on Jay’s chest too, grasping at his prisoner uniform and dragging him closer.

They kissed for something that seemed an eternity, lips connected and wet, hands moving without restrictions. Then, after some time, Deuce pulled back, making deep breaths as he found himself aroused, his dick half hard in his pants.

Jay was irresistible. Deuce couldn't understand how is mere presence was enough to turn the doctor's legs into jelly, eyes completely focused only on the other.

“W-What...” he tried to say, Jay's hands touching under his shirt, slightly tickling his sides as the fingertips brushed against his pelvis, so dangerously near to his crotch.

“I know what you like, Deuce” the patient whispered, teeth nibbling at the psychologist's ear, tongue licking first his lobe, the going down on his jaw, lips closing at the side of his neck.

Deuce tilted his head back and allowed the other to kiss and bite a larger zone of skin, his dick throbbing in his tight jeans every time that he felt Jay touch him.

Fuck the job, fuck everything, he just wanted to let it go, to enjoy Jay's body and their feelings, to feel him deep inside to his bones, to fucking love him until both of them would end up dead.

He wanted him so bad.

Jay chuckled and kissed his lips again, mouths crashing in a violent contact, the prisoner's hands now playing with the border of Deuce's trousers, ready to slip inside them and touch him.

“Kurlzz said to me that you love handjobs” he giggled, his fingers tracing the shape of Deuce's semi erection through the fabric, making the other man whimper and nod frantically, eyes closed and breath heavy.

“Then I think you won't mind if I...”

Jay’s right hand first caressed Deuce's stomach and then trailed down and got into his pants, the cold fingers brushing against his hot member, the contrast making the doctor let out a heavy moan, body tensing in the patient's arms.

“Seems that someone is enjoying this” murmured the prisoner, Deuce listening only partially, too focused on feeling that sinful hand jerk him off inside the tight fabric of the jeans, the psychologist panting in need.

He wanted Jay to cut off with the foreplay and get directly to the part where he fucked him, stopping with this teasing that was literally blowing his mind off. He wanted him to grab his sides, turn him over, push him against the table and slam into him as harder as he could.

The thought alone made the doctor groan, squirming in Jay's arms to get his hands on his own pants, wishing they were open and down his ankles.

“Please...” muttered Deuce, looking with half lidded eyes the other man. He saw something wild sparkle in Jay's eyes, a deep and fierce growl leaving his throat.

The prisoner took the other man’s coat off and tossed it on one of the two chairs, looking with an evil gaze at him before opening his pants and yanking them down halfway his thighs, leaving Deuce's erection engulfed into his own boxers, cloth restraining it from being free.

“If I take off your boxers” whispered Jay, holding the lover still in his place.

“…and I suck your cock, will you let me fuck you?” asked the patient with a grin, Deuce nodding frantically and almost begging the other to take him.

Jay finally let go his body and stepped back a little, the doctor shaking from head to toes as he sat down on a chair, kicking the jeans away while opening his legs more, exposing himself.

Jay smirked proudly, seeing how wrecked his lover was, immediately kneeling in front of him, face nuzzling his dick and sending shivers of pleasure along Deuce's pulsing cock, the psychologist letting out a desperate moan.

“Suck me, please...please, Jay” he begged, eyes closed again when he felt his boxers being tugged down and Jay's hot breath on his length, caressing him.

“Do you want me to take your dick in my mouth?” Jay asked, tongue lapping his red shaft, Deuce tilting his head back and cursing softly, a series of short moans following as the prisoner mouthed the rock hard cock.

“Do you want me to suck your dick and finger your hole, slut?” Jay smirked, receiving approval nods from the other man, whose only desire now was to be sucked, slapped, fucked and filled.

“I want...y-you, please...oh fuck!”

Jay took Deuce's dick in his mouth, deepthroating him with a smooth and simple movement, making the other man's tip slam in between his closed lips.

Deuce was completely lost in that pleasure, not worried anymore about Jimmy hearing them: he almost wanted that the guard could listen to his moans, understand how good was Jay at sucking and fucking him, making his friend envious of such privilege.

Then, suddenly, he felt Jay let go of his erected dick, the sound of someone spitting hitting his ears.

“J-Jay...w-what?”

He realized only too late what the other man was doing, Jay grabbing him from his naked thighs and shifting him closer, exposing his crotch and his hole. The doctor felt a finger immediately slide into him, the unexpected intrusion making him feel weird and uneasy.

He had never been fucked before, he had always been the one to top. However, Jay's dominance was something that turned on the doctor and he adored so fucking much how rough and fierce his lover was.

Jay pulled back the finger and spat again on it, pushing it back into Deuce's ass, making the psychologist jolt in both surprise and excitement.

“I'm going to fuck you so hard, Deuce. I want you to feel my cock filling you right inside your guts” the prisoner breathed, his finger working open the other man. Deuce moaned shamelessly, the pleasure coming from his stroked dick fighting with the weird sensation of being penetrated.

Deuce instinctively reached out his hands to entangle them into Jays’ short curls, pulling the locks as the man kept licking his erection, placing soft and feather-lighted kisses all along his shaft and swollen tip.

“P-Please…” the doctor moaned, letting out a pitiful whine when he felt a second finger probing his hole, the digit hardly entering him and sending painful shivers to his lower abdomen.

Jay noticed his suffering frown and immediately realized what to do. Without a warning, the man took his mouth Deuce’s length, sucking it with hollow cheeks as he deep throated him again, the tip of his lover’s dick almost making him gag.

Deuce let out his most high pitched moan, pleasure flowing in him in waves as he started thrusting softly in Jay’s mouth, making lewd sounds as his dick left the other man’s lips with a pop.

“J-Jay…f-fuck” he stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

The other man chuckled as he twisted his fingers inside the other, making Deuce whimper and open even more his legs, the digits entering deeper in him.

“Look at you” whispered the patient with a grin.

“So lusty and all open for me. I wonder how much you liked fucking Kurlzz, but I can assure you that his sex is gonna be nothing compared to mine” he proudly stated, Deuce nodding his head frantically, moaning between the kisses that Jay was leaving on his leaking cock.

A third finger was added, and this one really hurt bad. Deuce tried to squirm away, but Jay held him in place by grabbing his hips, his mouth opening again and his wet tongue caressing his slit, the doctor hissing in ecstasy as he threw his head back.

“More!” he shouted, a deep groan sounding in the small room as the prisoner kept preparing him, fingers sliding in and out his body, coated with spit.

“Gonna fuck you so good, love. Imma fill you up until you won’t be able anymore to walk” murmured with lust Jay, pulling out his finger as he licked one last time Deuce’s dick.

Then, he got up and palmed his own still clothed crotch, the erection hidden under clearly visible. Deuce wetted his lips as he stared with hunger at Jay’s fingers moving on himself, his other hand now zipping down his white trousers and revealing the gray boxers underneath.

Deuce launched himself on that deliciousness and mouthed at his cock, tugging down the underwear and taking him down his mouth, tongue swirling around.

Jay tilted his head back and shut his eyes, growling in pleasure as he grabbed the other man’s head by his hair and started moving it on his own dick, Deuce more than happy to comply with his lover’s desire.

Then, out of nowhere, right when the doctor was starting to taste Jay’s bitter droplets of pre- cum on his palate, the prisoner pulled his head away, his breath ragged and heavy.

“Turn around, slut” he commanded, making Deuce get up and bend over the desk.

The psychologist grunted and obeyed, making a long whimper when Jay slapped his ass, fingers now grabbing his sides as the other man’s length brushed over Deuce’s thighs.

“I bet you want this, whore” Jay whispered, his voice completely broken and hoarse from desire. The doctor whined and nodded, pushing himself against that erection, feeling his own one leaking down on the ground.

Another spank hit his ass, making the man groan and close his eyes in bliss.

“Fucking say it, slut. Say that you want my cock in you” Jay hissed, his trembling voice betraying the desire pervading him.

Deuce nodded and grabbed the edges of the table with his hands, arching his back as the other man poked his hole with the erection.

“I want it! I want it, please, J-Jay…” the doctor whined, a hand abruptly grabbing his hair and yanking his head back, his back now bended in a supple movement, Jay lifting up his shirt and revealing the extremely pale skin under. His fingers roamed on that smooth surface with greed, feeling Deuce’s breath itch when he grabbed his flesh with force and started pushing the tip of his dick inside him.

The psychologist let out a painful groan, spreading his legs more as he allowed the other more access, Jay still pressing himself on the other man as his erection was slowly being swallowed by the lover’s body.

“So hungry, uh? Look how easily your hole takes me. Look at it. I bet you wanted to be fucked for a long time, didn’t you? You just needed the right man to dominate you, bend you over and give you a fat cock”

Deuce gasped for air in shock when he felt the man push it all inside him with one sudden move, stretching his hole and making him feel weirdly full, his legs quivering as he tried to stay balanced by leaning on the table.

Jay sighed in pleasure and stood motionless, starting to leave kisses on Deuce’s sweaty skin, from his clothed shoulder to his sides, nibbling gently at his spine, trying to relax the other man.

Deuce, however, was everything but relaxed. The pain flowing in his lower abdomen had started to really hurt, the doctor clenching and unclenching his fists in the attempt of calming down.

Jay rested his head on his nape, his heavy breath caressing the psychologist’s neck, the patient’s chest pressing him down, moving on his back.

Deuce felt a hand close around his own neglected dick, a spasm of pleasure hitting him like a train, the skinny man panting and trying to move against those fingers, Jay stilling with his free hand.

After some minutes of jerking off, where Jay kept nibbling and kissing his neck while stroking his dick, finally the prisoner started moving, his hips shuddering with pleasure as he shallowly trusted in and out of him, the hard dick brushing his insides. The hand returned to yank his hair as the prisoner started fucking him, squelching sounds of flesh hitting flesh filling the room.

Deuce made some soft groans, Jay whispering dirty words in his ear while pulling out and pushing in him again, his voice cracking when he felt the doctor clench around him.

“You dirty slut, I want to hear you moan when… imma start fucking you for real” Jay hissed, now slamming in the other man with more force, making Deuce mewl and groan in both pleasure and pain, one hand in his hair and the other one around his side.

Then it happened: Jays’ cock hit something inside Deuce that sent a long and blissful jolt of ecstasy all over his body, his cock oozing out droplets of pre-cum, wetting the table and his own thighs.

“So dirty, I guess you’re really liking my dick now. C’mon, lemme hear how much you want it. Moan, whore, moan”

Jay’s movements started to be erratic and merciless, shoving his cock inside Deuce with all his strength, the man now opening his mouth and letting obscene and lewd noises escape it, moans and groans alternating as his prostate was being hit, brushed, slammed and brutalized.

The table was moving due to Jay’s violence, the doctor grabbing its edges as the other man kept fucking him, his heavy pants reaching Deuce’s ear together with his low and deep moans, the skinny man feeling happy that his body was making the other feel so good, his mind numbed by that series of powerful blows literally smashing his prostate.

Not satisfied by all of this, Jay’s hands in his hair moved down again on Deuce’s dick, jerking him off and making the psychologist squirm in bliss under him, the sounds coming out from his lips sounding so needy and broken.

“Filthy slut, lemme cum inside you. Be a good boy and squeeze my dick, milk me, whore”

Deuce let out a final and long whimper, the words sending him over the edge together with a more powerful thrust, the doctor wailing in pleasure as the orgasm hit him, Jay’s hand right over his tip as a thick spurt of sperm oozed out, the slender fingers collecting all of it.

Deuce felt as if his body had just broken and he had died. It was the most wonderful, ecstatic, thrilling emotion of his entire life, his body stretching and clenching in spasm as Jay kept fucking him, shivers of pleasure flooding in his flesh like a wave, his mind buzzing due to the satisfaction he was feeling.

He kept softly moan and whine in delight even when he slowly stopped experiencing that heaven, his body limp as he completely leaned on the table, his muscles twitching as Jay’s free hand caressed his body.

The other man kept slamming inside him, but his thrusts had become sloppy and needy, the prisoner panting and shutting his eyes when he finally came, his dick pulsing inside Deuce and brushing him all over his oversensitive inside, load flowing out and filling him.

Deuce groaned and pushed himself against Jay, little whimpers escaping his throat as the other man held him with his hand, their bodies as close as possible, the patient still inside him.

“Deuce…Deuce…”

Jay kept calling his name with that hazed and blessed tone, kissing multiple times his back and brushing his head against his shoulder, muttering sweet words of love against his skin.

They stood motionless like that for few minutes, enjoying that closeness and intimacy that was only theirs. Then, after that both men had stopped trembling and sighing in pleasure, Jay pulled back and let Deuce fall empty on the table, the prisoner stepping back and looking with interest at his own dirty hand, still coated with the doctor’s load.

Deuce turned around and glanced curiously at the lover who, now, was licking his digits with a happy smile, looking exactly like a cat lapping with joy some milk, lips closing on his own fingers with sticky sounds.

“You taste so good” he whispered after cleaning up his hand, Deuce’s mouth hanging open in stupor.

Jay chuckled and got closer to the lover, helping him to stand up from his bent position. Deuce felt a sting of pain down his ass and something dense dripping down, but Jay reassured him that he would have had plenty of time to wash himself up with calm in his own room, hugging him and pulling him towards his own half naked body, kissing him right on the mouth.

Deuce didn’t protest and let the prisoner cuddle him, pecks on lips and caresses following that exhaustive session of sex, both men still thrilled by the experience.

Deuce thought with concern about how much time he spent in there since he entered the room, fearing that Jimmy might open the door and enter to control, but then he remembered that the guard was an ally of the six and that Jay probably told him not to get inside.

The patient kissed him again on the mouth and caressed his shoulder, the heat of his body strangely soothing and relaxing against Deuce.

The doctor held him closer and reciprocated that affection, the two of them now slowly making out, pushed more by love than desire, this time.

Then, the prisoner pulled away a little, looking up at Deuce with begging eyes.

“Deuce, come with me. Come with us, far far away from here.” Jay whispered, his heavy breath caressing the doctor’s collarbone, tickling at his soft skin.

“I can’t” the other man answered, purring and brushing his head against Jay’s one, their lips connecting for a brief instant. Deuce licked his lover’s mouth, nibbling softly at his lower lip while his hands stroked the strong and muscular biceps of the prisoner, fingertips leaving a trail of electricity where they touched.

Jay pouted and sighed.

“You can’t because you don’t want to. You are restraining yourself from freedom” whispered the patient, his tongue lapping with reverence Deuce’s mouth, the older man growling in pleasure, kissing him again.

“I can’t because…”

“Because you have a job in here that you hate, because you have people in here that are chaining you down, because you head is entrapping you in a world where there is wrong and there is right” Jay muttered, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips when Deuce held him in between his arms, chests touching and scents mixing.

With a sudden move, Jay snapped his head upwards, looking at Deuce directly in his eyes.

“Deuce, you have to decide. We don’t have much time. Soon, I and my brothers will leave this place…and you can either come with us or stay in here. We are offering you the opportunity to free yourself of all these…these things that are keeping you down, that are impeding you to be yourself. We are giving you the chance to do something drastic that can break the static in which you live in”

Jay took Deuce’s face in his hands, caressing his cheeks with an affection and a love that the psychologist never felt in his entire life, a pure dedication that no one of his previous lovers ever gave him.

“I want you to come with me. What you made me feel…is unique. I’d rather stay in here than leave without you…but I have to go with my brothers…we have to be all together. But Deuce, you…you can follow us. You can be one of us! There is nothing in this place that is worth to be kept. Please…”

Deuce sighed, looking away, doubt washing over him. He wanted so badly to be with Jay, there was nothing that he desired more than that, make love with this man day and night, let his instincts take the control, finally stopping thinking so much about every single step he was taking. He just wanted to let it go, and this was his chance of doing so.

“When…When are you leaving?” Deuce asked, gazing down at Jay’s worried face, his shining eyes so full of love and hope.

“The day after tomorrow. At night. Please, Deuce…please…come with us” he whispered, his broken voice sounding to the doctor like the most desperate plea, the most sincere one.

“Jay…I-I…”

“I would do anything to have you with me. Please!” cried out the prisoner, his hands grabbing the lover from his shoulder, his eyes becoming wet as he literally begged Deuce to say yes, to leave everything behind and escape with him.

The doctor stood in silence for few minutes, holding Jay against his chest, caressing the younger man’s back with soft and gentle caresses, soothing movements that tried to make the lover relax.

What to do? This was a crucial decision. If anyone found out what really happened in this room, the psychologist would be screwed and probably arrested for violating the law…but at the same time how low was the probability that such thing could happen?

Without counting the fact that it was true…he didn’t really like this job. He was always trying to get to the top, to be the best, the most important psychologist, but why? What was the purpose in doing all of this? Was it because of his self-esteem? Was it because of simple greed?

After all, what really mattered to him was his little sister, his Arina. He just wanted to see her, give her something precious she would have liked, he just wanted to make her smile and hear again her soft voice whisper to him that he was the best brother in the world, that she loved him so much.

Deuce was also in love with Jay. He couldn’t deny the fact, especially after that they had made love in that exact room few minutes ago. He was enraptured by the man and he didn’t want to leave him and go away, with that feeling of emptiness that would have probably killed him within days.

Leave and flee away. Leave every doubt, preoccupation, everything that scared him…behind. Have a family, have brothers ready to support you…wasn’t this the best perspective he could ever have?

“Let’s say I come with you” Deuce said, uncertainty audible in his voice.

Jay’s eyes snapped wide open, a bright smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah?”

“How would you leave the building?” Deuce asked, frowning when the lover chuckled amused and brushed his head against his chest.

“Johnny has a plan. We are going to create another Critical Emergency and use it to generate chaos among the officers. Then Jimmy will open our doors with the key card and we will use the smoke bombs to create a diversion and flee away. We will use the exit for the garbage to escape, that vent on the back that leads to the fields…we already arranged a van to take us to the city. We have a home in the metropolis, you know? It’s comfortable and safe, you will like it” smiled Jay, his lips leaving a trail of kisses on Deuce’s neck, following the crook of it to the shoulder.

“What if the guards are going to chase you?” Deuce asked, not really convinced by the full thing. Jay looked up and shrugged.  
“They won’t, there will be too much chaos to even realize we are gone. After all, the previous time that there was an Emergency, we stayed quiet in our cells, they will lower their attention to us, probably thinking we will behave again” Jay snickered, making happy sounds while resting his head on Deuce’s shoulder.

This sounded so surreal. Maybe…the plan would have worked. If Jimmy was involved, he would surely lead the other guards in the opposite direction of where the criminals were going, making things a lot easier.

This was his occasion. He had to go, he had…he had to follow them home. After all, he didn’t have much in here that was dragging him back.

“I will come with you” Deuce stated, his voice firmer than what he thought it would have sounded. Jay opened his eyes, incredulous, a bright smile cracking his face.

“For real?!?” he exclaimed, happiness filling his words. Deuce couldn’t help but smile back, nodding.

“For real” he whispered, kissing the man on his lips.

Jay returned the kiss, pushing himself against the skinny man, hugging him tightly and with love. Deuce could feel the lover’s heart throb in ecstasy against his own, ribcages pressing one on another as they held each other.

“I’m so happy!” Jay shouted, smiling so much that the doctor felt his own chest fire with love.

“Me too…” whispered Deuce, kissing the other man one last time before pulling back and grabbing his shirt.

“We gotta dress up. I stayed in here even too much, I mean…someone could get suspicious” the doctor said, receiving a nodding approval from the patient.

Deuce turned around and saw with an annoyed sigh that he had dirtied the table with his fluids, taking his papers from the ground and using them to wash away the mess, the notes now all wet and smelly. He folded and shoved them in his coat’s pockets, putting it on and grabbing from the floor his underwear.

When they had their clothes on again, Jay hugged Deuce for the thousandth time, whispering few soft words against his ear.

“I love you, Deuce. Thank you”

And that sentence strangled Deuce’s heart with passion as he knocked at the door, signaling the end of the interview.

The only thing he kept looking at was Jay’s proud and loving eyes, now shining as if they were made with gold. The way they sparkled even when Jimmy opened the door was awesome, amazing even when the doctor walked out, glancing for the last time at the lover before literally running away, the guard making a surprised noise and trying to call him back.

But Aron didn’t want to listen to him, there was no reason to.

There was no reason to act like a psychologist anymore, not a single fucking reason to act like as if he wanted to keep that job.

He ran all down the corridor and the hall, he ran up the stairs and ran up to his room, his heart throbbing and pulsing in his chest like an engine, sending shivers of pleasure all along his spine.

Free…he was going to be free. He had been a prisoner of this Asylum as much as its patients, but now he had found an escape, a way to be finally happy and be himself.

Aron accidentally bumped against some doctors, muttering an excuse before returning running, now launching himself at his room’s entrance, getting inside his own private space and then slamming the door shut.

He stood there motionless, almost dazed off. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage, his brain high and filled with joy, an emotion that he thought he had lost a long time ago.

He stumbled to the mattress and literally collapsed on it, a big smile appearing on his face as he closed his eyes and laughed to himself.

He was happy. He was damn…fucking…really happy.

Aron made some deep breaths and tried to calm himself down, still chuckling as he repeated in his head, again and again, the answer he gave to Jay.

I will come with you.

He made a high-pitched sound, trembling with ecstasy.

He stood like that, smiling and grinning like an idiot, for minutes and minutes, unable to stop thinking about how he had fucked up everything, but at the same time how he managed to make the greatest and best choice of his life.

While thinking and remembering, Aron couldn’t help but stare at the Dahlia slowly dying in an angle.

She had lost all her beauty, the leaves now looking of a sick yellow, the whole plant bent in an awkward position, as if someone strangled her. The flower that she once had was gone, rotten petals spread around her like a fallen crown, her stick brown like a munched bone.

Strangely, the doctor didn’t care anymore about that flower. No, he couldn’t even understand why he grew up so attached to a living being that couldn't give him anything more than worries, delighting him with her small only twice per year. The more he tried to comprehend why that belonging meant so much to him, the more he realized how silly his past life had been.

His ex-girlfriend was dead. There was no heaven or hell, she was just a useless body buried six feet under, probably eaten by disgusting worms, everything that regarded her becoming duller as the day passed, her memories fading away with all those people that knew her.

That plant, that memory…was useless.

Why was he still here?

What had he been doing all these years?

He had just been working. Working over and over, working to get better, working to be admired, to feel superior, to be someone, to be known.

But what was the purpose in all of this, if everything he has ever felt was so fucking meaningless? He spent his whole life entrapped in those rules, in that tiny world that never let him be free, never let him try to feel a real emotion, something that made him realize he was fucking alive, breathing.

And now…he had a chance. Jay gave him that chance…together with Johnny, Charlie, Danny, Kurlzz, Funny…all of them. They were offering him something that he had craved for so long without even understanding, opening his eyes.

The decision he had made was the right one. He preferred to be caught, to be arrested, to fucking die if necessary, but at least to fall with something that was not indifference, but life…true life.

He rolled on one side, touching with quivering hands his lips.

He was really doing this, Aron was really…changing his fate.

And goddamn, he was fucking happy to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaa, the plot is getting more twisted.  
> Trust me, next chapter is gonna be even more fucked up.  
> Leave a comment or a kudo, you people.


	10. A Journey To Hell

The next day was an undefined blur in Aron’s mind. He had canceled all his visits and interviews, saying that he needed a day because he was feeling stressed out, almost ill.

Jimmy didn’t say a word to him after  Jay’s interview and, honestly, he didn’t really care: crossing roads with his ex-friend was the last thing he wanted in the world.

Aron realized that, after his meeting with the lover, many of the things surrounding him started to be insignificant. Who cared about the papers he had to fill, the reports he had to write? Who fucking cared about Tony asking his opinion on a case on the phone at least twice at day? And who cared about his job at all? It sucked anyway.

It was almost weird being so relaxed, so full of time and empty of things to do.

Aron just spent the day rolling lazily in his bed’s sheets without even getting up from bed or showering. He just stood there, thinking and fantasizing, wondering how much time had passed since the last time he had the opportunity to just doing nothing all day, just enjoy his thoughts and fantasy.

Too much, was the answer.

He also had the occasion to jerk off a couple of times, playing with his dick under the covers from time to time, flashes of the previous interview popping up in his mind as he masturbated and came with happy sighs and lewd noises. Thinking about Jay while doing that was pure pleasure for him, his body remembering even too clearly how the prisoner’s hands touched him, how it felt to be whole, to be possessed.

Then, after this session of self love, Aron would just roll on his side and think, imagine, spend time figuring out what the future would have been like.

He was like a child before a party, impatient and lazy at the same time, dreaming about how the big event would have been like and how his life would have changed.

Aron also slept a lot, probably dreaming and resting for at least half of the day, moaning in satisfaction every time that he woke up for a brief moment, the stress and the pressure completely gone.

It was heaven, a life that deep in his heart he was starting to like: minutes became hours, hours became a day and even before he could fully realize, it was almost time to go.

The Dahlia on the table had died, reduced to a brown stick, the leaves curled up below the vase together with the already dried colorless petals. Her beauty had disappeared but Aron didn’t care at all: he was about to leave that place, leave behind everything that chained him down, including that flower.

He didn’t know what was ahead of him, what the future was preparing for his life, but he would have embraced it anyway.

 It was time for a change, a time for a new start.

It was always better to burn in a second than fade away in centuries.

No regrets, just finally shifting everything. He was risking a lot, he knew that he was taking a path that could lead to death, but he wanted it, he was sure that taking this choice had been the most meaningful and important part of his life.

Doubts already left his mind as soon as he starting packing things. He had managed to find a small backpack somewhere in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, shoving some personal items and stuff inside it until it was heavy and full, his room now completely empty of his presence except for the dead flower.

And then…he waited.

He kept waiting with his eyes fixed on the clock. He kept waiting while rolling in his bed impatient, daydreaming of his new life and his new lover. He kept waiting even when the sunset approached and the walls of his room became of a glowing reddish gold, the dahlia now just a skeleton of a plant laying lifeless on the table.

When finally the time for the escape arrived, Aron couldn’t literally stay still. He paced the room back and forth, asking himself for the last time if this was the correct choice, if he wasn’t doing a mistake. Then, after a deep breath, the man put his jacket and his backpack on, leaving the room and heading towards the entrance Hall.

Dressed like that, without his usual white coat, it was pretty suspicious from him to wander around the building, but many of the doctors present were too busy with their own business to even mind him.

Nervous, the man looked up to the clock hanged on the wall, the lancets going slow as he patiently kept waiting for the time to come.

Jay…Jay had promised him a new life. He had promised him his love and a new home, a new place where he would have been loved and understood, free of any thing that had kept him prisoner for all these years.

The doctor shook his head and looked up again, noticing with a smile that it was almost time.

Almost there.

Then, after few minutes, right when the lancet hit the eight of the pm, an alarm went off, the lights of the building flickering as something big happened.

The Emergency.

Aron looked down at his hands and contemplated his fingers as his life depended on it, letting the doctors in their white coats run around, calling the guards as some of the patients were already free in the Asylum, even walking down the stairs towards the exit.

A nurse started screaming, probably imitated by one of the mentally ill men, as the guards flooded out of one of the corridors and chaos started building up in the place.

Hoping to pass as a visitor, Aron ignored the confusion around him, the crowd now losing its control and screeching too, with kids and mothers running around to flee from the place. He hid his face with the hood of the jacket and quickly walked down the corridor that led towards the six’s cells, feet sounding on the floor as he kept moving.

Thank god this part of the Asylum had been left alone, the guards probably all grouped at the second floor where most of the cells had been opened, unleashing hell on Earth.

The doctor could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest, some drops of sweat falling down his forehead as anxiousness hit him hard. He hoped that Jay was right, that this whole thing was going to work because otherwise, Aron would have been so fucking screwed up that his only chance to get out of such mess would have been to kill himself.

Well, more or less. That, or prison.

The psychologist shook his head and rounded the corner, finding suddenly himself face to face with one of the patients. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened in shock, the man in front of him screeching and launching himself on the other. With an abrupt scream of panic, Aron hit the prisoner in the ribs, squirming under his hold as he tried to break free from the other guy’s arms. He felt some droplets of drool falling on his face and a sense of deep disgust pervaded him, the doctor gasping as he managed to give a powerful kick to the other man, sending him rolling on the ground as the skinny psychologist got up and rushed away, hoping not to be followed.

The lights of the building went red and another alarm sounded even louder than the one of before, a feminine voice from the speakers now listing some safety measures to take in cases like these ones. Aron ignored the woman and kept walking down the hall, turning his head around to be sure that the crazy patient was not behind him.

After few minutes of walking, the man finally saw the familiar metallic gate of the abandoned lobotomy branch, squinting his eyes in the semi-darkness only to see the six cells opened and the prisoner stretching in the small space of the corridor.

It was a strange view, for him. He saw the men only one by one, never all together, and especially never interacting one with each other.

However, what really impressed him was how they looked in the red dim brightness of the emergency lights.

Johnny was the tallest one, an aura of ferocity and power emanating from him, almost contagious. He was giving directions to the other members of the group and many of them were giving him obedient nods, looking at each other with sharing looks. Next to him, Charlie was whispering some words at his ear, probably suggesting something for their strategy. Danny was stretching the tired muscles of his arms, his blonde locks shining as if they were white, his eyes contrasting with them and appearing pitch black. Funny man, with whom Aron had never had the opportunity to talk with, was the only one with a big, giant grin on his face, his hair grouped in a bun at the top of his head, the same bag Aron prepared for them put right at his feet as if it had just magically appeared there.

Kurlzz was the first one to notice the doctor, an evil expression appearing on his face as soon as he elbowed Jay in the ribs, pointing his chin towards the skinny man.

The other criminal turned around and made a huge smirk to the doctor, gesturing to come closer and laughing happily to the friends.

Aron walked shyly towards the group and the men went silent, six pairs of eyes literally staring at him and studying his body from head to toes.

“Jay told me that you want to be one of us” Johnny claimed with his deep and commanding voice. Deuce looked away and made a slight nod, the smile on Jay’s face becoming wider as he snapped his head around towards the leader, glancing at him triumphantly.

Charlie whispered some few words at his ear again and Johnny nodded in response, a grin appearing on his face.

“You can’t get back from this decision, you know that, right?” he asked, Deuce lifting his head up and fixing his gaze to those dark blue irises.

“I know and I still want to do this” the skinny man said, the leader of the six smiling in approval. Funny man whispered something to Kurlzz, who chuckled to himself barely holding back, probably due to some amusing comment.

Johnny glared at the two and he immediately shut them up, a deep growl coming out from his throat and sounding threatening against the prisoners.

“Funny, get that fucking bag and be sure that the bombs are ready” he ordered, the Mexican stopping laughing and obeying, putting on his shoulder the heavy bag, zip open to show some shining metallic balls.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here” Johnny whispered, moving towards the end of the corridor, followed by Charlie and Kurlzz and, later on, by a grinning Funny Man.

They all walked past Deuce, Charlie patting his shoulder in a friendly way and Kurlzz nodding at him with a proud smile. Funny simply glanced at him and didn’t stop, probably because the two barely knew each other and didn’t know how to interact.

Danny was the next one and his pitch black eyes were like passing through the skinny man, piercing his soul and looking inside him. The doctor shivered and almost pulled back as the criminal walked down the corridor, leaving him alone with Jay.

Deuce tried to open his mouth to say something, but the other man didn’t wait for a second and literally launched himself on him, kissing his mouth with nostalgia and passion.  
“I’ve missed you so much these days” he muttered against his lips, hands caressing Deuce’s shoulders and breath itching when the doctor kissed him back.

“I missed you too. Jay…but we can’t lose time…we gotta go” he said, the prisoner agreeing with a nod and pecking his lips another time, grabbing Deuce’s hand and pulling him out of the small hallway.

They walked down the passage pretty fast, quickly catching the rest of the group and moving together like a single man. Johnny was at the head, with Funny at his right, already armed with the smoke bombs and ready to throw them in the hall. Charlie and Kurlzz were right behind, the shorter man giving the leader information about the surroundings, warning him and the Mexican about the number of guards and the emergency.

“The pigs are all on the second floor. We can pass through the entrance but there are few of them left there. We have to be careful” he shouted over the feminine voice coming from the speakers.

The seven men walked past the same patient that, only few minutes before, had attacked Aron. Pervaded by a sudden anger, Deuce attacked the man on the floor with a powerful kick to the teeth, sending the ill prisoner against the wall, some splatters of blood coming out from his mouth.

Jay mischievously laughed at his side, squeezing his hand as they didn’t stop but kept pacing down the corridor, Johnny suddenly stopping right before the hall, glancing out on the empty space.

“Charlie was right, there are some pigs out there. Four, I count. Okay, Funny, do ya thing” the leader grinned, turning his head around towards the friend next to him.

The Mexican snickered and took out of the balls from the bag, distributing them around and handing a couple even to Deuce himself, winking at him and then returning in the first row.

“What’s the plan, John?” he asked, almost giggling. The leader growled and glanced at the hall, eyes darting around and studying the space.

“The smoke bombs will cover our escape. Danny, you hit the guard next to the reception, he is the only one that could really see us through the fog. The other pigs will be too much disoriented to understand what is happening and we will have enough time to run to the other corridor and take the vent leading outside. I wished we could use the main entrance to leave, but the risk is too high” he explained, Charlie nodding in approval.

“We must be quick” the shorter man said “We have only few seconds to arrive at the other part. If someone makes an error, imma be sure to cut off his balls and use them as a decoration for my Christmas tree” he threatened, Kurlzz chuckling amused. Johnny silenced him and turned for a second around, looking at the group.

“When I say three, each one of you launches the bombs, ok? No waste of time, light them up and launch them right in the middle of the hall” Johnny whispered, Funny Man using a lighter to burn the fuses of the smoking bombs.

“One”

Deuce took a deep breath, looking with anxiety at Jay. The lover smiled back and nodded, his gaze reassuring and firm.

“Two”

He was doing it. Deuce was really doing it. He couldn’t believe it. Oh Go-

“THREE”

The seven men launched the bombs, which landed right at the center of the space and started producing a thick cloud of smoke. Danny was the quickest and immediately jumped in the middle of the hall, running towards the closest guard and taking him by surprise. As Johnny, Charlie, Funny Man and Kurlzz started running, Deuce saw with shock that the blond criminal had hit the man right on his head, a blow so powerful that for a second the doctor asked himself if that pig wouldn’t have had some brain damages after.

It was Jay the one to grab him by the arm and drag him in the smoking cloud, literally pulling him as Danny caught up the rest of the group and all together ran to the opposite direction.

Deuce heard the other guards curse and shout in shock, a list of swear words coming out from their mouths as they tried to understand what the hell was happening.

It was too late, however. The criminal had already surpassed the main entrance and now they were running down a corridor, Johnny at the lead as he guided them through the maze of the wards, arriving a few seconds later in front of a large vent, which usually would have had a grating for protection. The barrier, somehow, had been taken away and laid down against the wall, leaving the entrance free for the prisoners to escape.

Did Jimmy help them again?

Johnny didn’t lose time and immediately climbed inside the vent, forced to crawl and move slower than before, trying to get away in the small space.

Charlie followed him, his feet disappearing in the rectangular hole as soon as Deuce heard something similar to a shot. The four men gasped and turned their head around, widening their eyes in horror as they saw a group of guards at the end of the corridor. Funny Man didn’t lose time and immediately jumped inside behind Charlie, pushing the other to go faster, cursing between gritted teeth as Kurlzz followed him.

Jay’s hand immediately held Deuce’s one, the doctor gazing terrified at the lover, a clear question visible on his face.

What do we do?

“Move!” Jay shouted while turning his head around, Danny entering the vent and starting groveling, Jay shoving the blond man’s feet inside.

“JAY!” Deuce exclaimed in panic, pointing with shock at the man who was now leading the guards towards them, guns in hand.

Jimmy.

His blondish hair was impossible to be confused, with his grayish uniform and gun in hand. His eyes were shining with rage, his mouth a flat line, hate clearly visible on his frowned expression.

“ARON!” he called out loud, Deuce gulping scared and turning his head around, looking with distress at Jay.

The criminal growled and immediately got inside the vent, calling Deuce to follow him and starting crawling in the small space as fast as he could.

“You fucking traitor” Jimmy shouted, holding up his gun and putting his finger right on the trigger, ready to shoot.

Deuce stood there motionless, too panicked to even think straight. He couldn’t process what was happening, he couldn’t even breath, for fuck’s sake.

It was only when he felt a bullet pass right next to his ear that the man finally woke up, throwing himself in the vent and trying to catch up with the rest of the men. He heard Jimmy exclaim something but he was too occupied in the attempt of surviving, pushing himself down in order to fit in the small hole.

He was terrified that Jimmy could enter the vent too and grab him by the ankle, but thank God nothing like that happened, the skinny man managing to arrive at the end of the tube and crawl outside.

The first thing he noticed was the fresh air, his back relaxing as he stood up in a normal position again, startled for a few second due to the large field in front of him.

It was all green, the dark gray white due to some raining clouds, a white van not so far from them contrasting with the landscape and the vegetation growing around.

Jay was at Deuce’s right, sweating his soul out, but smiling as soon as he noticed that Deuce was there too. Then, without a word, Johnny started sprinting towards the vehicle, followed by the others as if the guards were still chasing them.

Deuce ran in the grass, the sky flashing for a second of violet, almost thundering and raining down. He saw the night approaching, he felt the wind blowing, the air caressing his face and flowing in his lungs as he moved, feet thumping on the ground as fast as they could.

There was something liberating about that, something extremely animal and primitive. As he sprinted faster, he saw the other men around him, a small glimpse in the foggy evening, a last golden sunray of the day illuminating a smile portion of the field as if it was on fire.

Jay was at his side, his whole body tensed in the movement of escaping, his eyes shining and his lips curled up in a grin. Deuce could see muscles work under the soft white cloth of the prisoner’s suit, tattoos shining as if they were alive on his skin, moving on the flesh like a kaleidoscope of color. He was so close to the skinny man that Deuce could feel his heat emanating, his sweaty scent arriving at his nose and pushing him to run more, to follow him faster, to follow his lover out there.

Charlie, Kurlzz and Funny were just a step ahead of them, the three prisoners laughing aloud, pushing each other as they kept running faster, sprinting on the humid grass and lifting some soft terrain from the ground. Their laugh was something euphoric, provoked by the adrenaline flowing in their boiling blood as they rushed to freedom, the van now extremely close.

Again, what really impressed Deuce was Johnny. At the head of the group, the doctor could see the man moving faster than each one of them, head lifted up like a lion, force literally sweating out from his body. Danny was at his side, his fluffy hair ruffled by the wind, white locks falling on his face as he turned around to watch his brothers, to assure himself that they were still behind him.

It was an ecstatic image, the seven men running down the field like a pack of wolves, screaming and shouting in happiness and rebellion.

Deuce swore to himself that he never felt this alive in his entire life.

Soon, the moment was over, the van dangerously close to them. Its doors were already open and Johnny jumped inside with the grace of a fighter, Danny and Charlie following immediately after. Funny Man and Kurlzz, instead, ran around the vehicle, one rushing to the shotgun seat and the other at the driver one. When both Jay and Deuce arrived at the van, the engine was already roaring, Charlie inviting them to enter inside by reaching out a hand and grabbing the doctor’s arm.

As soon as they hopped up in the car, the doors closed and the five men sat down on the floor of the van in silence, semi darkness overwhelming them as Funny Man started driving away, the vehicle jumping and thumping on the ground since there was no road to follow, only field.

Silence fell inside the small space, the prisoners looking at their feet and waiting, still panting due to the run. There was no smile anymore on their faces, just thoughtful expressions while listening to the van moving.

When Deuce’s heart finally stopped racing and returned to its normal beating, the man felt suddenly surrounded and trapped. Johnny’s sapphire eyes were looking at him with a frown that would have scared anyone, especially a poor inexpert psychologist that was breaking the rules for the first time. His irises were dark and shining, the look that reminded Deuce of a predator, a hungry beast.

With a gulp, he felt a hand closing on his own, his gaze shifting from Johnny to his fingers, noticing only now that Jay was gently squeezing his palm, probably trying to reassure him. The doctor whimpered when the vehicle had a rougher bump and, finally, the wheels touched some pavement, making him think that they finally arrived at some type of road.

Deuce lifted his eyes up and looked at Jay, who was staring back at him with an understanding gaze, hand squeezing again his own in a comforting way. Then, out of nowhere, the prisoner leaned on and kissed his lips, Deuce too enraptured in the contact to hear the close giggles of the other three men.

With a confused face, the doctor turned around and saw Johnny with a huge grin plastered on his face, both Charlie and Danny chuckling together. Jay growled and squinted his eyes at them, the criminal smirking and stopping laughing, mockery still visible in their irises.

“At least” Danny whispered, amusement clear in his voice “Someone will surely have some fun tonight at the Den”, Charlie burst into a loud laugh, while Johnny simply smiled and shook his head, trying to appease Jay with an apologetic look.

The journey in that van lasted for something that to Deuce seemed hours. He spent time silently listening to Danny and Charlie discussing together, arguing whether he should have had a room and a bed or if it was enough for him to sleep with Jay since they were lovers. Jay himself made some comments regarding the topic and, at the end, they decided that Deuce didn’t need a space only his unless he was the one explicitly asking for it, something that the doctor didn’t even dare to pretend.

During this talk, Jay would nuzzle his head and kiss his neck, muttering some soft and sweet words at his ear, reassuring the psychologist that the two prisoners in front of them were only trying to make time pass by mocking the new arrived at the group. He also confessed that it was something pretty natural for them and that this happened when Funny Man, the last to join the group, was a rookie too.

“You will learn soon how to make yourself be respected” he would say between kisses, Deuce nodding and caressing the lover’s arm, lips touching in an extremely passionate and sweet contact.

After a while, though, Deuce started hearing from the outside the noises of the city, with honking, cars’ rumbles, music coming from shops and the sound of people talking, talking and talking.

It had been several months since Deuce last heard the city, back in the time when he used his days off to visit Arina downtown and spend the holidays with her. Listening to the same sounds again was a weird experience for him, to the point that he involuntarily held Jay’s hand tighter, ears focused on the outside rather than on the continue rambling of Danny and Charlie.

Around half an hour, or maybe a hour, passed. The van suddenly stopped, with the wheelss screeching on the ground as Funny Man broke the car, Kurlzz whispering some curses as he hopped down the vehicle.

Charlie and Danny opened the doors of the car and got off, Jay and Deuce following them under the righteous gaze of Johnny, the last one to leave the van.

They were on the outskirts of a city, the sky thundering again above them. It was already night, streetlamps dimly illuminating the van and the lonely street at their right, few cars passing and a faint barking fading in the distance. As soon as they all got off the vehicle, except for Funny Man, the truck growled and moved again, disappearing on the road.

The leader of the six didn’t say a word and simply walked towards a metallic gate, opening it and entering in a parking lot in front of a giant warehouse.

It was a strange view for Deuce: even if the building seemed old, the windows were intact and the heavy frontal door didn’t creak when Johnny opened it, immediately followed by Charlie and Danny who seemed now his little pets, always at his heels. Jay took the lover by the hand and gently pulled him inside, stroking his palm in a reassuring way.

“Home sweet home” Kurlzz said with a nostalgic voice, Charlie turning the lights on and finally illuminating the dark room in front of them.

Deuce was actually surprised to see a place like that, his gaze wandering around and trying to familiarize with what he was seeing. The room, brightened by some powerful lamps hanging from the ceiling, was large, with couches spread around, some white mattresses, a dusty TV in front of the sofas, a couple of tables in the back covered in papers and books, carpets on the grounds and, generally, a normal furniture you would see in a common living room, with the difference that this space was huge.

Kurlzz launched himself down one of the couches, occupying with his body all the three places available and making Charlie grunt in disappointment. The other three criminals plopped down on all different couches, Jay dragging Deuce across the room and sitting right next to Johnny, making the lover sit on his own legs as if he was a kid.

Deuce complied, but as he kept looking nervously around, he couldn’t still imagine that place being his new house. Jay kissed his neck and shoulders, massaging them in the attempt of relaxing the man.

“Tomorrow…” he whispered, the doctor tensing up a bit.

“Tomorrow will be the day of your initiation, Deuce. An important day for you” Jay muttered against his back, the other three men around grinning at both of them.

“A very special day”

Deuce felt a cold shiver down his spine.

Oh shit.

What had he had put himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, goddamn!!!  
> IMMA EAT YOUR HEART ALIVE IF YOU DON'T COMMENT.


	11. First Test

Sleeping with Jay was something fucking soothing and relaxing: it had been a long time since Deuce had been in the same bed with someone else, so when he woke up all wrapped up in Jay’s hands, his first instinct was to ask himself what had happened last night, if he had got drunk and slept with a stranger.

Slowly, memories of the previous month came back, the skinny man humming softly to himself as he caressed the arm around his waist, the tattoo of a blade and bleeding bullets reminding him of who was laying behind him.

Yeah, they had sex. A lot of sex. A shit ton of sex, and Jay couldn’t stop saying between thrusts how much he loved him, how deep was his affection: it has been a rough and passionate night, probably the best in Deuce’s life so far. They fell asleep while pecking each others' lips, chuckling happily together until the skinny man closed his eyes and let himself go.

Waking up and feeling Jay’s heat against his back was wonderful, even if Deuce's head was still fogged due to the sleep. He didn’t even move for a good amount of time, just lazily relaxing while listening to the lover’s slow breath, enjoying the warmth of their bed, Jay's heartbeat sounding against Deuce's back.

Jay’s room was the last one at the second floor of the building, a bit detached from the other five, but still connected to them through a long corridor. The room's walls were covered in band posters, with a shelf full of CDs, a table with a pile of clothes resting in an angle and a big window at the bottom of the bed, curtains closed and the sun peeking through them. However, what Deuce loved more of that space was its smell. It was full of Jay’s scent. The shirts, the air, even the sheets and the pillow, all impregnated with it.

Ha, he surely didn’t need a room only his!

Jay purred and held Deuce closer, nuzzling his nape. The skinny man smiled and turned around, facing the other and kissing his lips.

“Morning” Jay mumbled, eyes half closed and voice hoarse from sleep, arms embracing Deuce and pulling him right over his chest. The man giggled and started kissing the lover’s jaw, Jay smiling and caressing with a hand Deuce’s side.

They stood like this for a second, silently cuddling, with hands roaming over each other and lips touching. A couple of golden rays were filtering through the window, shining over their bodies covered with only some T-shirts.

It was so warm in there, so soft and reassuring: it really felt like home.

“We should get up and have breakfast” Jay muttered, Deuce smiling and kissing him another time.

“Should we really now now now?” he asked, Jay snickering as he kept caressing the lover’s hip.

“Why, do you have a better idea than that?” the younger man asked, Deuce grinning while moving under the sheets, head disappearing under the covers.

Jay hummed confused but soon he felt something wet against his morning hood, tilting his head back with a soft moan.

“Oh fuck, Deuce” he whispered, the other man chuckling against the erection, licking a stripe of skin from the base to the tip. Jay's dick was not huge or porn-like: it was a normal dick, not too short nor too long, the ideal size for a blowjob. The skin of the shaft was so thick and hot, tongue flicking over the cock's slit, spit dripping down its edges. Jay opened his mouth in a silenced groan, hands sneaking under the sheets to grab Deuce’s head and move it on his own erection.

“Oh baby, if you’re gonna wake me up like this every day I swear imma marry you” he said with a low tone, Deuce grinning and opening his mouth, taking the other man’s cock entirely, starting bobbing his head with a rhythm dictated by the hand in his hair. With his hands, he started massaging first the base of the dick, then went down and slightly fumbled the lover's balls, a low whimper coming out from Jay. The man started thrusting inside the skinny man's mouth almost immediately, Deuce complying and gagging every time that the tip hit the back of his throat, the vibration and the saliva he was making exciting even more his lover.

“Mmmh, baby, like that” Jay moaned, hips bucking up as he kept fucking Deuce’s lips. The skinny man pulled back a second to breathe some air and then returned working faster on the other man’s erection, mouth tightly closed around it while the other moaned his name.

“Fuck, Imma cum…” he said, Deuce opening his eyes wide in surprise as he felt a thick and warm spurt of liquid flow in his throat, the skinny man swallowing the entire load without a sign of protest.

A few seconds passed and finally Jay managed to stop thrusting up and relaxed his body, Deuce grimacing under the covers due to the extremely bitter taste of the load. He didn’t lose time and crawled up to the lover’s face, kissing Jay right on his mouth in a passionate kiss, careless of the taste.

“I think that this idea was better than having breakfast” Deuce chuckled, the other man smiling and caressing his face.

“I think you’re right, baby. Hey, at least you drank some milk” he joked, Deuce laughing aloud as they returned cuddling in their nest of warmth and sheets. There were some kisses, some caresses...Jay even left a couple of love marks on Deuce's shoulders, hickeys proving to whom he belonged to.

But the cuddles didn't last long.

At the end, they really went downstairs and had breakfast with the others.

As both Jay and Deuce drank some coffee, hair fucked up and clearly demonstrating their passionate night, Danny and Charlie kept whispering together and chuckle, pointing at their direction and then returning talking. After a while of this thing, Jay hit the table with his cup, some droplets of the dark liquid falling out.

“Can we fucking know what’s so funny about us?” he roared, Johnny lifting annoyed his head up from the book he was reading, brows furrowed and a curious gaze on.

Danny and Charlie shut up, smirks still on their faces, and this time it was Kurlzz to open his mouth.

“They are clearly joking about the things you said yesterday, Jay” he commented with his raspy voice, a grin briefly appearing before Johnny glared at him with a warning look.

Deuce lowered his head in embarrassment, cheeks becoming of a slight pink as he sipped silently his coffee.

“W-What things?” Jay stuttered, receiving a small laugh from Funny Man.

“Oh yeah, baby, suck it all, oh fuck, yes, lemme fuck you, ah…ah…our hole is so tight, honey” he said while mimicking Jay’s low voice, making Danny and Charlie burst in a loud laugh, even managing to make Johnny chuckle a little.

“I…you fuckers! Y-You should do something else than listening to us having sex!” Jay tried to answer back, welcomed by an even louder giggle.

“Hard to do that when you are loud as fuck!” Danny shouted, making everyone lose their shit and laugh so fucking loud that Deuce wanted to disappear away.

The criminals kept cracking themselves up for a couple of minutes more, Johnny himself chuckling aloud, unable to resist. Finally, they managed to stop, with Danny and Charlie still snickering together at the end of the table.

“You are a bunch of fuckers” Jay hissed, Johnny waving a hand in apology.

“Sorry, man. C’mon, it was funny. A bit of laugh won’t kill us, especially before Deuce’s initiation of today”

At that sentence, everybody went silent.

Even Danny and Charlie stopped laughing, looking with concern at Johnny, gazes lingering around the room as the happy mood of before faded away. Few seconds of silence became a whole minute, Funny Man looking at the two sitting at the table and then at his leader, concern visible on his face.

“Do we really have to do it today?” Kurlzz asked, voicing everybody’s thoughts.

Johnny’s smile faded away, a serious expression immediately substituting it, eyes narrowing and lips flat.

“Funny Man yesterday night took everything we need. We have to do it today” he muttered with a decided tone, returning with his head down on the book so nobody of the group could answer back. The Mexican man made a regretful face but immediately looked away, the rest of the group gulping and nodding slowly.

Jay sighed and looked at Deuce, reaching out a hand and caressing the lover's shoulder, the skinny man confused as hell.

“Seems that today is really the big day, baby” the lover said, taking another sip of coffee, Danny and Charlie now talking about something else with voices so low that it was impossible to understand the topic they were discussing.

Deuce wanted to ask in what consisted this initiation thing but he shut his mouth. He vaguely remembered someone of the group, maybe Charlie?...talking about how Danny had to kill a man to be officially accepted in and by the group. A shiver went down his spine and despite his desire to be really part of the whole thing, he couldn't help but think that he didn't want to kill anyone. He wasn't a murderer...he never wanted to hurt anybody on purpose, ever.

After some time, the group of men forgot about what Johnny had said and returned as louder as before. Jay and Deuce finished having breakfast and decided to join Funny and Kurlzz on the sofa, watching some HBO TV series while joking around.

The mood of the room returned to normality, Deuce sitting on Jay's lap and pecking his lips from time to time, the criminal smiling and kissing him back, cuddling together on the couch. A couple of episodes passed like this, with only Charlie interrupting them and asking the others if they wanted Mexican or Chinese for lunch, Danny chiming in and deciding for everyone that pizza was the best thing.

Deuce didn't really care: all he wanted was to stay close to Jay and enjoy his caresses, his kisses and sweet words. It was amazing and surprising how wonderful was to be held and loved, how right it felt to be all wrapped up in Jay's arms and feel his heat against his own body. It really seemed home to Deuce, the thing that he had been dreaming of his entire life.

Yeah, this was his home, with Charlie and Danny mocking him around, Johnny silently reading on a couch near them, Kurlzz and Funny Man commenting aloud the series they were watching. He had never felt so part of a group before, people who could really make him relax, laugh and feel okay with himself, with who he was.

“PIZZA!” announced Danny with a cheerful tone, closing with a loud noise the frontal door of the warehouse and carrying in his arms seven smoking packages.

Jay smiled and dragged Deuce with him to the table, setting together with the lover and a talkative Charlie everything ready for the lunch. When after some minutes every member of the group was sitting around the table, eyes focused on the TV serial and jaws munching pizza, that was the moment in which Johnny brought to the table a big and cold bottle of whiskey.

Soon enough, every glass was lifted in the air and filled up with the amber liquid, Charlie hurrying to the fridge and taking out other liquor bottles, beers and even some red wine.

“We gotta celebrate our new brother!” Danny exclaimed, a chorus of agreeing voices and animal verses following his cheer and making everyone laugh.

Deuce felt a knot building up in his stomach as he imitated the friends and kept drinking, drinking and drinking, Johnny taking his glass and filling it up every time as if the alcohol in the bottles had no end. He was sitting comfortably on Jay's lap and from time to time he would feel the other man kissing softly his neck, muttering some “I love you” here and there.

They ate the pizzas, made some other toasts, watched the series together and all joked, giggled and laughed happily. Looking from outside, it would have looked like a bunch of friends enjoying themselves and having fun together, and Deuce was so happy, so damn happy, to be part of all of this.

He soon started to feel light headed, slightly slurring words as he heavily leaned back on Jay, his lover clearly more sober than him. Deuce's head was pretty confused: he found hard to focus on things, talk or see clearly and even move. Johnny handed him another shot of whiskey and the skinny man took it with a smile, drinking everything in one quick sip and then tilting his head back, turning it around enough to kiss Jay on the lips.

This kiss, however, was not cast and fast as the other ones of before: it was sensual, long, with passion. Charlie started whistling loudly, Danny and Kurlzz giggling together and Johnny grinning amused.

“They want to fuck!” Funny Man exclaimed, Deuce shaking his hand and almost falling off the chair.

“No, no, no...” he slurred, Jay's laugh filling his hears and making him involuntary smile.

“Do we, Deuce?” Jay asked giggling, forcing the lover to shift on his lap and, suddenly, feel something hard poking his ass.

The skinny man just erupted in a loud laugh followed by the snickers of the friends, everybody in the room clearly understanding what had just happened.

“What do we want to do, babe?” asked the criminal with a sensual tone, leaving a trail of kisses along Deuce's neck. The ex-doctor purred and tilted his head again, offering the other man more space and allowing him to leave some hickeys.

Deuce was feeling kind of weird but didn't open his mouth to protest. He just stood there and let the lover leave marks on his skin right in front of everyone, not even minimally ashamed of the hungry gazes the other five men were giving them.

“I've got a little idea, buddies” Jay said with a husky voice as soon as he pulled away, a tone so low that made Deuce shudder a bit. The skinny man lazily looked around and saw Danny's and Kurlzz's eyes becoming really interested and dark.  
Something strange was going on.

“What if...babe, hear this. What if we show our lil friends how real men fuck?” Jay offered with a kiss, Deuce blinking confused, not really understanding the question, alcohol poisoning his thoughts.

“Show...them?” he repeated, Jay smiling and nodding, his happy expression pushing any doubt the man had in the back of his mind. Alcohol was poisoning his mental processes and for the ex-doctor it was extremely difficult to understand things and think straight.

“Show them, do you want to?” the lover asked, sloppily kissing his lips and putting a hand right over the man's left thigh, caressing the flesh covered by a thin layer of jeans.

Deuce gulped but remained motionless, still a bit doubtful about having sex in front of other people.

“They are our friends, nothing to be ashamed of” Jay purred, the hand going up and slowly touching Deuce's crotch, fingers ghosting over his hidden cock. The skinny man let out a moan and slightly spread up his legs, Jay's erection pushing against his ass and making him understand how horny the lover was.

“I want to fuck you right here where everybody can see you” Jay said, Deuce mewling softly, eyes closed and head leaning on the other man's shoulder. He could feel Jay's heartbeat going crazy, his member covered in trousers hardening right under him, wet lips ghosting over his neck.

He didn't process what was happening but suddenly the skinny man felt a hand zipping down his jeans and yanking them down his thighs together with the boxers, leaving his cock free and semi hard.

“Look what we have here...”Jay purred amused, the criminal's fingers closing on Deuce's shaft, the other man making a pitiful noise and slightly squirming on the lover's lap.

“That is so hot” he heard Danny say, a thought flashing in Deuce's mind for a second.

They were in the kitchen, his friends were watching him being masturbated, they were seeing him making those noises and humiliating himself.

But then Jay caressed that spot right under his shaft and Deuce couldn't care less about the other men, he started feeling the whole “public thing” extremely sexy and exciting.

“That's good, that's my baby boy who is so dirty that likes being watched while cumming” Jay groaned in his hear, the voice so low and intoxicating that Deuce literally lost his mind.

“I...I...” he simply stuttered, brain unable to form thoughts since all the blood was going somewhere else. He felt Jay pumping him in slow strokes, hand going up and down over his sensible and hard skin, thumb caressing his slit and making him see stars.

“Why don't we show our friends how much of a good boy you are, baby?” the lover asked, Deuce nodding frantically as the other man lifted him up a bit and pushed him on the table, the ex-doctor now leaning over the plain surface, ass up in the air and cock swinging in between his thighs. He felt Jay kneel behind him and suddenly a wet tongue was lapping his already loose entrance.

“I...I w-want to be a go-good boy for you” the skinny man slurred, alcohol barely allowing him to speak. Who fucking cared that he was not even able to understand fully what was happening or what he was saying? Jay's hands on his ass felt good, his tongue rimming him felt like heaven and the vibrations coming out from his mouth were making him go crazy.

Something moved in front of him and, out of nowhere, two strong and tattooed arms were on him, caressing his abdomen and going down his spine.

“Can we have a bite as well, Jay?” Kurlzz's raspy voice sounded against Deuce's ear, the answer impossible to hear, but probably affirmative since the curly man started patting almost innocently the ex-doctor's ass.

Jay's tongue entered the man and Deuce let out a strangled moan, mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure, legs shaking as he tried not to fall down. A pair of lips closed on his own and an instant after someone was harshly kissing him, teeth biting and making the skinny man whine in both bliss and pain.

He was being touched by many hands: some stroking his hair, some others caressing his chest, another pair almost choking him, some squeezing his ass. Deuce couldn't understand anymore who was groping what, fingers sliding over him as if he was a doll, laughs filling his ears.

“He's so pretty, Jay. You've found a good slut” Danny hoarse voice whispered, giggles following the statement. Someone slapped Deuce's ass and the man made a distressed noise, trying to move but immediately blocked by hands.

Another strong pair of arms tattooed with red lines and black ink dragged him away from the others and literally launched the man on one of the couches, foot steps sounding around the sofa. A chorus of voice arrived muffled to Deuce's ears as he tried to stand up from the cushions, his body not reacting and collapsing again on the pillows.

Alcohol alone doesn't do this, he thought for a second.

“Who shall start first?”

“I'm his lover, I start”

“You had him all night long, Jay, that's not fair”

“And you've already had a taste, Kurlzz. It's me the only one who hasn't touched him”

“Shut the fuck up, Charlie, I think that the first bite is owned by the leader”

“I'd like a bite of this shit. I hope not to ruin him too much”

“Just leave some for us as well, dude”

“He can take three at the time. I fuck his ass, Charlie can have the mouth and Kurlzz...you can have fun sucking his dick”

“Why me?”

“Cause you're a cock sucker”

“That's rude, man”

Two pairs of hands grabbed him and forced Deuce on his knees, ass up and head hanging down. Another slap on his ass, another pained wail, something wet licking his inner thighs.

“I bet he's tight as fuck” a deep voice said, Deuce mewling softly as his cheeks were separated, exposing his hole. He squealed and tried to move away, but a strong hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, wet tongue invading his mouth again.

He felt something poking his hole and Deuce instinctively tried to pull away, a ferocious slap on his back teaching him the lesson. The skinny man whined and started to beg, mind buzzing as he tried to focus around, eyes unable to understand what was going on.

“Please, please...no...”

“Oh fuck, I love when they beg”

Deuce felt his hole being stretched, a hard dick leaking over his crack and slowly sliding inside, the tip only making him whimper in pain.  
“No, no...p-please...J-Jay...”

Deuce let out a pitiful scream when the cock entered him completely, opening him from the inside in a very painful way. He knew that this was not Jay, the dick was too thick to be the one of his lover...and Jay wasn't this rough and brutal.

The skinny man tried to struggle again, mouth opening to scream and protest when the stranger cock inside him pulled out and slammed back inside. Someone took advantage of the situation and before the man could even close his lips, another dick filled his mouth, the tip almost going down his throat.

Deuce heavily gagged and slightly shook his head, but the hand in his hair was there to prevent so, forcing the man to stay motionless as he was being face fucked as well.

“Oh fuck, Johnny, he's so good” a voice said, even too similar to Charlie's one. A grunt came from behind Deuce and another violent thrust made the skinny man cry in both humiliation and pain.

He wanted to call Jay, ask his help, but he couldn't because his throat was being abused and his body was weak and unable to move: he could just close his eyes and let the others use him, waiting patiently for the end.

The dick in his ass was becoming wild. The thrusts had become erratic, fast, even rougher than before. There were men panting around him, low curses flying in the air, dicks moving inside and outside of him as if he was just an object and, strangely enough, this thought aroused him.

“Suck his cock, Kurlzz, I want to hear him aloud. I want to hear this slut moan” a deep voice growled, another slam inside the skinny man sounding in his ears.

He gagged again, spit dripping down his lips and coating the hard dick, making it slide in an easier way inside his mouth, deeper and faster. Then, without a warning, something wet and warm enveloped his own dick, a long and wild moan vibrating out of Deuce's throat.

“Oh fucking God, yeah. That's what daddy likes, fucking slut” he heard say, the hand in his hair now stilling his head as the other cock penetrated his mouth in depth, making him gag many times and cry shamelessly.

Deuce couldn't help but moan and moan, sigh in pleasure every time that he felt that wet thing suck his leaking dick, tongue licking that special spot right under his shaft. He saw stars for few seconds, pleasure throbbing through him like a wave, his voice now able to emit only lewd noises.

“I wanna cum inside, can I, Jay? Would you be angry that I painted your little toy?”

“As if I fucking care, spill your load inside him, Johnny”

That was Jay! His love! He was there with him! He wasn't alone! He was there to save him!

Deuce felt his own cock being squeezed and stimulated, tongue, lips, and fingers working at the same time over his dick. He wriggled a bit, trying to push back that tightening of guts, but at the end, he couldn't help but let it go. When the cock inside his ass hit dead on his prostate, the man let out the most high-pitched moan he ever made, abdomen clenching as he came over and over, load spurting out of him and probably staining whoever was under him at that moment.

His body became numb and waves of ecstasy flew through his flesh, leaving the man indifferent to his holes being open up and used. He faintly heard the man behind him make a deep growl and thrust as deep as possible, brushing again on his prostate as a warm liquid filled him, cock pulsing in his ass as his own hole clenched.

“Oh fucking fuck”

It was a miracle that few seconds after the man in front of him was panting and cursing with a deep tone, slamming inside his mouth at a fast pace. Deuce felt the tip of that dick hitting him in depth and right when he started gagging for the thousandth time, the man stopped and another load of liquid filled him, this time directly dripping down his throat.

The two cocks pulled out at the same time, leaving the skinny man free to collapse down and shudder tired, eyes closed and warm droplets of cum leaking down his lips and thighs.

“This is so hot”

“Can I have a round?”

“It's my turn, Funny”

“I want his ass”

Deuce wanted to beg for a break, but someone pulled his arms back, some ropes suddenly tied around his wrists and ankles, immobilizing him and preventing the ex doctor to move. His body was shivering with oversensitiveness, so when another callous hand caressed his softening dick, all he could do was scream and shake his head, babbling incoherent words.

He tried to pull away, he really tried, but those men were too strong and lucid for him right now, he couldn't even think straight for fuck's sake. He had been fucked enough today, he just wanted to go back to Jay's bed and curl around his lover, cuddling with him and resting for a while.

“N-No...” he pleaded, a slap arriving on his face right when his head was starting to process things again, numbing his thoughts for a second time.

“I want his ass, Dan. You can use his mouth”

“Do you think he will pass out?”

“I dunno. I don't even care. I just want to fuck something”

“You can still fuck his hole even if he passes out”

“He shouldn't pass out, man. We didn't put that much drug in his drink”  
“Right”

Deuce squealed when two hands propped him up on the couch on his fours, the man unable to stand like that on his own. He saw in his blurry vision some blonde hair, rough lips abusing his mouth again, a filthy tongue invading him and licking his palate and teeth. Some more tears flowed down his cheeks as he prepared himself for a second attack, his body faintly registering that his ass was being spread and patted. He suddenly felt something big opening him up, stretching his insides even more than before, filling him up completely.

The skinny man cried aloud and shook his head in denial. He didn't want this, it hurt.

The man using him from behind had started pumping his cock, shivers of both pleasure and pain shaking his hips uncontrollably. Deuce had become just a soft mass of flesh, muscles so tired that they couldn't even work, brain fucked up and eyes barely able to stay open.

He was just asking for that pleasure to continue: even if it hurt, the simple idea of being used like a ragdoll made his hard on leak more, fingers sliding over the slit and the shaft, the man trembling and almost moaning.

When he felt his mouth being open up and filled again with another dick, Deuce thought he was going to explode due to the mixing of sensation. He was feeling good because of the hand jerking him off, good because his prostate was being hit like a hurricane again and again, good because he was a worthless slut and he loved being fucked like that, so many men giving him all those attentions.

“Fuck, fuck, so tight” moaned a baritone voice behind him. The skinny man mewled and shook even more, ready to crumble down on the cushions.

Just a bit more, he was close, he was damn close to cum twice in a row.

“Mmppfh...” he muffled with a dick down his throat, spit spilling down his lips.  
“You're such a whore, you fucking cum hungry slut” a voice growled while fucking his mouth, a series of low moans sounding in the air as the dick penetrated his lips more and more, going deeper with every slam.

Fingernails dig into Deuce's sides, stilling him as the man using his ass was groaning and whining in pleas, dick pulsing inside the skinny man's ass and, with some sloppy thrusts, finally spilling its load down his hole, filling him up completely and mixing with the cum of before.

Feeling that warmth inside him for a second time was literally the best feeling in the world. With a muffled groan, Deuce bucked his hips into the hand on his dick, his mind going crazy because yes, he was that fucking close.

“Cum, filthy slut. Cum on us” the low voice said, Deuce making an obscene noise as he slightly tilted his head back, eyes rolling inside his head as his whole body trembled in spasm and his dick came again, white streaks coating the other man's fingers, slightly dripping down on the cushions.

Deuce kept thrusting even when the man on the front took out his dick and jerked off right over his face, a deep moan coming out as something liquid and hot fell right over the skinny man's lips and chin.

The pleasant sensation of the orgasm didn't last long: when the roped man came down his gaze, his body was so tired that he immediately collapsed down on the sofa, this time nobody forcing him up again.

Staying awake was something absurd, Deuce knew that. His eyes closed on their own and his flesh went limp within second, brain fuzzy and ready to sleep. And then, out of nowhere, the ropes went loose, the man now relaxing on the soft couch as he panted heavily, trembling a little.

He felt a warm hand caress his face, wet lips pecking his own and strong arms cuddling him. Deuce hummed happily and pressed himself against the lover, feeling the warmth of his naked body, his sweaty skin. He recognized those hands as Jay's ones, that smell as the one of the man he adored, his voice arriving faint and distorted to his ears.

He just wanted to sleep so bad.

“You've been good, shush...” Jay's voice said, his fingers cleaning up a bit Deuce's face, his lips pecking him and making him feel good, protected.

Jay said he had been good: that statement made the skinny man feel proud of himself. He had endured the pain and demonstrated that he was ready to do anything for love.

Jay had to be really happy with him.

“You deserve some rest. Imma take you in our room” the voice whispered. Deuce felt himself being lifted up and carried away, his skinny body extremely light and fragile in Jay's muscular arms.

He leaned his head on Jay's shoulder and nuzzled his neck, the lover's strong scent filling his nostrils.

The worse had passed. No more worries now.

Last thing he saw before passing out was Jay's smile, his brown eyes looking down at him with pride and love, lips curled up and a sweet expression put on.

“You passed the first test”

And then, blackness and warmth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, you goddamn perv fuckers.  
> No No, I love you all.


	12. The Truth

When he woke up, Deuce was comfortably curled up in Jay's bed, body sore and head spinning around.

He faintly remembered something from last night, just pieces and images, nothing more. He knew that the six used him for sex, and he knew that Jay allowed this, whispering into his ear something about passing the first test. It was all distant and confused as if it had been all a dream in his head, even if his body was aching all over, demonstrating that it had been real.

Different emotions pervaded him in an instant: he was angry for being raped like that, he was feeling humiliated, used, sad because Jay didn't impede it from happening. He trusted his new friends and they took the advantage to fuck him? Was really that the life he had chosen?

With a groan, the ex-doctor rolled on his side, finding right next to him Jay's naked and warm body, the lover asleep and slightly snoring.

Deuce melted immediately at that sight, a new feeling adding to the list of before.

Well...he wasn't really in the position to complain. After all, it was him the one that decided to join the group. Maybe what happened last night was like a ritual, something that all the members had to face before entering. Jay said it was a test and that Deuce passed it, but what did that sentence mean exactly?

He had so many questions for the lover but, even now, all he could think of was looking at that sleepy face, at that black ruffled hair and that peaceful expression. He was angry at Jay for what they did to him, but what if Jay had no choice about it? What if he had to let it happen in order to have Deuce at his side forever?

The skinny man shook his head: it was no time for theories or regrets, he had chosen that life and this was the price he had to pay for it. He had to accept that.

Jay moved in his sleep and Deuce scooted closer to the other, nuzzling his neck and pressing himself against him, whining softly like a hurt dog. He kissed his jaw and licked his lips, trying to say something to wake the other man up but discovering that his throat was hurting.

Apparently, talking was something that, at the moment, he wasn't able to do.

After a while, however the skinny man managed to get a sleepy grunt from the criminal, Jay's eyes slowly opening up and looking with a confused gaze at him.

"Hey..." he whispered with a hoarse voice, Deuce smiling back at him and mewling softly.

Jay's arms wrapped around him and the skinny man made a happy sound at that touch, falling right into his chest and greedily inhaling  his scent. Deuce felt his hair being stroked and caressed, the big hands of the other man softly rubbing his back and making him feel better, forget everything.

"Sorry for last night, it was necessary" Jay confessed, Deuce shaking his head in denial: he didn't care what the others did to him as long as that helped their relationship, as long as that sacrifice allowed him to stay with this man.

They cuddled for a while, exchanging feathery kisses and sweet caresses, Deuce completely lost in that small heaven that was Jay's room and bed, lost in Jay himself completely.

"I love you" he croaked out at a certain point, Jay stroking his cheek and placing a kiss right over his nose.

"I love you too"

And that's how they spent great part of the day, rolling in the sheets with their bodies entangled, Jay kissing him, his hands all over the skinny man's body, his lips everywhere on his skin. It was the best feeling in the world and Deuce would have done anything to repeat that morning again and again until eternity itself would have collapsed.

But every good thing has a end and around midday, when the sun was up and even the curtains weren't able anymore to grant some darkness in the room, Jay got off from the bed and started dressing himself.

Deuce looked at his tattooed back with a mix of adoration and confusion. He didn't want Jay to go away, but at the same time he knew that they couldn't spend all day in bed.

He still had the other part of the test to pass, whatever that sentence meant.

"Deuce..." whispered Jay with a low tone of voice, making the lover gulp in apprehension.  
"Y-Yeah?" he answered back, fearing something bad might have happened right in that moment.

Jay, instead, just sat down at the edge of the bed and made a long deep sigh, shaking his head.  
"When we go downstairs, there's...there's another thing you have to do for us. You...listen...I know it will be hard...but it's really, really serious"

Deuce had never seen Jay so distressed. It was clear that the other was trying to prepare him, but the uncertainty in his voice was the scariest thing the skinny man ever heard in his entire life.

"Just...just do as we say and everything will go fine. It's the last thing we are asking you to do and I swear it won't be as bad as you think. You'll probably be scared, but each one of us was at his first time, ok? I...I'll be there with you, at your side..."

Ok, now Deuce was scared for real. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what Jay was trying to say with that speech. He still remembered that Danny had to kill a man to enter the group, and now it was his turn.

First a rape and then a murder? Was that the price for staying with the man he loved?

"I'll do anything...for you"

He really hoped to be able to mantain that promise. Jay just turned his head around and gave him a quick smile, standing up and taking from one of the room's corners Deuce's clothes, all balled up and a bit messy.

"Put these on, you'll get dirty with...with..."

Deuce just shook his head and reached out a hand to get the clothes. He put them on as slowly as possible, trying to procrastinate the moment in which he would have had to get downstairs and face his fate.

"I'm scared" he said half heartly, almost like a whine. Jay nodded and made a sad face, kneeling right next to the lover and placing kisses all over his face, probably trying to soothe him.  
"It's gonna be quick, ok? Just focus on me"

And Deuce just nodded, taking a deep breath and putting on his jeans.

"Let's go"

 

Each step sounded so heavy against the metallic stairs. Every step was a deep and low sound penetrating through Deuce's skull, sounding in his brain over and over again. Every step was taking him closer to what he had to do.

The ground floor was immersed in a semidarkness, the other five components of the group sitting in different places, looking as if nothing major was going on.

Johnny was back on the couch with a book, while Danny and Kurlzz where chatting at the table, with Charlie sipping some whiskey and probably thinking by himself. The only one that looked somehow out of place was Funny Man, his now completely shaved face gazing up at Deuce with a really pained expression.  
"They are there..." he whispered more to Jay than to Deuce, poiting with his chin at his right, towards the part of the room almost completely dark.

They?

Wait, was there more than one?  
Deuce snapped his head towards Jay, mouth open to ask his question, when the lover just shook his head, looking with his eyes at Johnny. He gestured to Deuce to remain silent and then he walked down the stairs and took him by the hand, walking towards the couch and stopping right in front of the leader.

"Uhm, Johnny..." he whispered, the other man looking up from the book and noticing only now the pair.

"Oh, right. He's already awake, hu? Good, let's get done with this" Johnny said quickly, putting the book aside and getting up.

Almost like an instinct, Charlie, Danny and Kurlzz got up as well, ready to follow their leader. Funny Man looked around with uneasiness, Deuce growing more and more nervous as the others grouped and walked towards the darkest part of the room. The skinny man followed them, silently grasping at Jay's hand and holding it tightly.

He heard Charlie cuss in the blackness and probably almost trip over something. After few seconds, a light flicked above them and a new, dim lamp illuminated that part of the warehouse.

Deuce thought that he was about to throw up as soon as his eyes focused on what was in front of him.

A woman and a man were naked, gagged and all roped up, laying down on something similar to a plastic layer. They were clearly terrified, looking up at the men with wide and watery eyes, the woman making some pitiful and squeaky noises.

The female prisoner had a tanned skin with some blue and red bruises around her neck and waist, probably due to a struggle or a fight. The man, instead, was younger than her, probably around his mid twenties, too young to die, with bruises on the same spot as the other woman, contrasting on his pale skin.

"Deuce..." he heard Jay say, the skinny man far too horrified to answer.

It was almost an estatic image: the woman, naked and squirming, trying to flee away, and the boy, with big green eyes and a face that was begging for mercy.

Oh God.

"What do I have to do?" Deuce whispered almost mechanically, his head turning around to look at the other men.

Charlie and Danny were leaning against the wall, with Kurlzz and Johnny not that far away. Funny Man, instead, seemed to have walked away, out of Deuce's sight.

"You gotta kill them"

Jay's voice sounded like a gunshot in that room, his words almost echoing around the skinny man in a threatening way.

Kill. Kill someone. For real.

"I can't"

The other members of the group seemed made of stone, motionless in their position as if they had been pietrified. The only one to move behind and around Deuce was Jay, his hands trying to comfort him but doing perpharps the opposite.

"I know it's hard, babe...but you have to prove us you're strong enough, that you are...loyal to us..." he muttered. Deuce shook his head and made a step back, closing his eyes in the attempt to erase the image of those two innocent people from his mind.

"I don't...I-I...can't..."

Jay's arms wrapped around him, hugging his body and trying to make him relax.

"It's gonna be quick, love. Just a cut and it will be over..."

Deuce made a slight sigh, almost a sob. He didn't want to do that, there had to be another option.

The skinny man felt his heart throb impatiently against his chest, fear overcoming him. Oh fuck, he didn't absolutely want to do that, he couldn't...kill someone.

"Please..." Jay's sweet voice begged him, hands soothing on his chest, caressing him softly. He leaned back at that contact and he felt the lover's breath against his neck, a kiss arriving on his skin and making his eyes flutter.

"Please...if you love me...you have to do it. We...we can't be together otherwise"

And those words passed through Deuce like a blade. He didn't want to lose Jay, it was the last thing he wanted on Earth. After these days together he had understood that the man had become vital for him, essential. He couldn't think about anyone else, he couldn't imagine being with anybody else and just the touch of his hands was enough for him to go insane. Deuce would have died without his love, he couldn't...throw everythign away. Damn, he renounced to his job, to his old life, he allowed people to use and humiliate him, he lost his own dignity for him, fucking God.

What was a sin more, then? He had already gave up on everything he had in the past. A murder wouldn't worsen things more, no?

"If I do this..." Deuce whispered, eyes opening slowly.

"If I do this...we're gonna be together, no?" he asked, voice trembling against his own lips.

Jay smiled against his neck and nodded, leaving another kiss there.

"Of course, love. We're gonna be together"

Deuce took a deep breath, looking again at the couple at his feet. His hands were trembling as he made a step ahead, Jay letting him go but standing still behind him.

Charlie moved from his position and handed him a sharp knife, Deuce gazing at the other with a horrified face. He observed the weapon, its irregular edges, the shining of light on the metal, the fine blade: it was terrifying. He took it anyway, fingers closing on the handle and trembling a bit against it.

Charlie nodded at him and returned back against the wall, the other three man still motionless, only their eyes moving and glaring at Deuce.

The skinny man made another step forward, his heart beating like crazy in his chest. His lungs were trying to get more air but his throat was closed, mouth dry as he got closer and closer to the two people on the ground, the woman now shrilling and trying to get away.

He didn't know why, but he decided that she had to be the first, probably because she was the most scared one and her whimpers were impossible to stand. He made a step and another one, putting a foot in front of the other, his hand around the knife trembling hard.

He had to do this, he had no choice.

He tried to make things go different but it was impossible.

Deuce got closer to the woman, so close that he could almost perceive her body heat. He crouched next to her and with his free hand he caressed her side, digits sliding over the sweaty and caramel skin, so damn soft under his fingertips.

She wriggled under his touch with high pitched squeaks, trapped inside the ropes and unable to move. Deuce felt his guts clench as he kneeled next to her and lifted the knife above her back, the woman now shrilling like crazy.

The skinny man, though, didn't move. He just stood there, whole body trembling as he felt how heavy was the knife in his hand, how sweaty his palms were.

He saw the other men's eyes on him, their irises moving from him to the woman on the floor, flashing with hunger and greed.

"Do it" Jay whispered behind him, Deuce's jaw clenching as the knife's blade got closer to the woman's skin. He could feel his own heart throbbing in his chest, pressing against his ribcages in a painful way, the man breathless and scared to death.

"Just do it, quick like taking a band-aid away" Jay said again, Deuce gulping and slightly nodding, a single drop of sweat coming down his forehead.

He couldn't do it. It didn't matter if he had to, his body...his body wasn't able to do it.

"This...killing...is a sin..." was all that the skinny man managed to say. He didn't know from which part of his brain that religious shit came out, but it somehow resumed the concept that what they wanted him to do was bad.

Jay, however, just rolled his eyes and puffed annoyed at that sentence. Deuce felt the man kneel right behind him, a hand sliding over his shoulder in a soothing way, the voice of the man barely a whisper against his ear.

“Sin is just a word that the man created. Do you think animals have something like the concept of sin? No. People think that beasts are purer than us, even if they hunt, chase, torture and kill their prey. Nobody blames the lion when it plays with its prey’s bones. Nobody ever said that a cat is cruel because it plays with the mouse before eating it. Nobody ever said that a mouse is wicked because it eats its own offspring. They kill for surviving, they say…but we kill for surviving too! Our mind needs to survive and the only way to make it stay alive and stand still against the world is by destroying something beautiful, by feeling the power of being in control. The concept of wrong, the concept of cruelty, the concept of sin, they are all things that humanity created the restrict its own power. There is no good without bad, there is no peace without war and there is no virtue without sin. We, Deuce, are the cornerstone of all the goodness that there is in this world, because without us, without the evil, the death, and the pain, everything else would appear dull and insignificant. It would appear meaningless, without something that can be compared to it. So what you're doing now is not sin, it's just the trigger of something better, of something good”

Those words were like a spell, echoing inside Deuce's head as the skinny man stood motionless above the woman.

Jay's voice, though, didn't stop.

“Look at this man. Look at this woman. She's a criminal, a drug dealer, while that other piece of shit is a fucking drug addict. They are scum. They are naked, and they don’t feel shame. They had been humiliated, and they don’t hate us. They are hurt, and the physical pain is the only thing that their mind can process right now. Our life is just a list of priorities: the lower you get, the simpler they become. Now they just want to survive but when they are gonna be free they will want to kill us for revenge, and after that they will want to be part of society again, covering their bodies with trendy dresses or formal suits. Nobody would ever care that they had been naked, hit, tortured and hurt: they would erase those memories from their minds as much as they can because sorrow is something that society told us must be eradicated. Protect the children! Save the women! Let’s make this place a better world where everyone is happy and joyful! This is what they say!”

Then, just as if some entity pushed him to do it, the blade fell down on the body, the knife cutting the flesh as the woman shrieked in pure pain, Jay's voice chanting behind him and filling up his head.

“You wanna know the truth? There is no such thing as the perfect world! The human being is a filthy and cruel animal. Even if you create the good place, its existence would destroy the human’s nature, because man had been created to suffer, to kill, to destroy and only then create, to feel joy only when there is pain. So what you're doing is right, Deuce! KILL HER, DEUCE. KILL HER BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE SOMETHING GOOD. KILL HER! KILL HER!”

Deuce didn't register well what was happening: his brain had gone blank, his muscles moving on their own like manipulated by someone else, not entirely under his control. The first thing he felt, however, was how easily the blade penetrated inside the woman's back, cutting the flesh there as if it was made of butter. A gush of blood dirtied his hands as the weapon went deeper and deeper, at a certain point stopping sliding inside and just scratching against something harsh and solid.

A bone.

Deuce literally thought if he was going to become deaf due to the woman's screams. She seemed to have lungs big enough to contain all the air inside the room, the young boy at her right shrilling almost as high as her.

The skinny man pulled back the weapon and an even greater amount of blood spurted out of the wound, the ex-doctor looking at it almost in trance, shaking from head to toes.

It was all so red, of a red so damn vivid. The smell of blood was overwhelming, impregnating the man's throat and sneaking inside his own flesh, contaminating him and making him gulp in disgust.

He remembered what he had studied in college, the long nights spent over photos of dead people and the horrible days passed by analyzing dead bodies...but this, this was on a complete new level.

He kept stabbing her.

"KILL HER! KILL HER! THAT'S RIGHT, DEUCE, KILL HER!"

Just the feeling of the life flowing out of this woman was somewhat thrilling and terrifying. It was him the one killing her, the one making all that scarlet liquid go out on the plastic layer on the floor, the blood forming a small pool and becoming darker and darker as it accumulated.

Deuce was feeling awful but he was doing something good, something right. Jay told him that, Jay told him that killing this woman was a good thing so how could he be wrong? She was a piece of shit anyway and Deuce was just doing something good. Yeah, this was good, this was just.

"More" Jay's deep voice chanted, Deuce obeying like a puppet and mechanically shoving the blade back inside the flesh again and again.

It was a strange state of things: he was separated from himself, detached from his body, the actions he was taking not really his own.

The skinny man, though, knew that killing a human being is extremely difficult: contrary on what you see in TV, people do not die immediately and they do not have a very dramatic speech before closing their eyes. A human dying is one of the most disgusting things you could ever see, wriggling in their own blood, piss and drool as they try to fight death back and stay alive, reduced to a body convulsing in spasms and pointless attempts to move or save themselves.

And that's exactly what the woman was doing: she was fighting against the ropes as if she could get free from them, her skin turning blue and pale due to bruises and lack of blood.

After a while, though, she stopped moving and her screams were reduced to gagging whimpers, spit and blood spitting out of her mouth down her chest, her tits, ripping down her abdomen and pussy. The other boy was crying and wriggling pitifully, long whines filling the room as the woman slowly stopped making any sound, spasms pervading her before she stood still in her blood, her skin all colored in red and the whiteness of her bones slightly visible under the layer of torn flesh.

It was a terrifying sight.

Deuce looked down at her.

This...this was a dead body. A corpse. She was dead. Deuce killer her. She was fucking dead because he fucking killed her.

Oh fucking God.

Deuce let go the knife and stepped back, looking with incredulity at what he just did. He gazed at the pinkish and reddish flesh, the white-blue bones, the face of that woman, with her mouth open and dirtied in blood.

Oh God, no. This...this couldn't be real.

Deuce didn't look at her again, he just turned around and jumped back, running away like a scared animal. Panic flew up through his veins as he finally realized what he just did, of how mindlessly he had stabbed that woman. His body jolted away on its own, the man terrified to the guts of what was behind him.

However, he didn't manage to make it to the door that something quickly stopped his escape, two strong arms wrapping around him and pulling the skinny man back, a sudden screech leaving his throat.

Deuce fell down on the ground with a thud, legs kicking and trying to get free as they were being blocked and immobilized.

Deuce understood only after few seconds that what he initially thought were arms turned out to be, instead, ropes. Just the sight of them made Deuce panic even more, the man now literally screaming as he tried to push the restrainings away, throat burning as he shouted like he never did in his entire life.

Johnny, Jay, Charlie and Danny were on him, tying the man up as Kurlzz tried to still him, even arriving to punch him in the face. The blow made him black out for few seconds, the time necessary for the other men to block him down and prevent him from escaping.

Deuce didn't understand anything at that point: the smell of blood was still filling up his nostrils, his heart was thumping like a drum, his head running like crazy because he was scared to death, both of these men and of what he had just done.

He screamed and kicked and struggled but everything seemed to be vain. In few minutes, his arms were tied up behind his back and his legs were immobilized by a couple of thick ropes. Without even noticing, he started crying and begging, wriggling on the floor exactly like the woman of before.

After a while, though, the men finally pulled away, leaving Deuce sobbing and shaking his head on the concrete, watery eyes looking up to Jay.  
"W-Why? Why did you tie me up?" he stuttered, his cheeck hurting right where Kurlzz hit him.

"I did what you wanted. I killed her. I KILLED HER!" Deuce screeched in panic, new tears flowing down his face.

Jay, however, did something absurd, something that the man never though could happen.

He spat on him.

A new wave of shock pervaded the skinny man, fucking up his brain even more as the spit dripped down his face. The disgusted expression on Jay was absolutely horrifying, possibly even more than the woman's corpse he saw before.

"You disgusting piece of shit" Jay hissed, the words hitting Deuce like daggers.

No no no, this was a nightmare, this couldn't be real. Jay would never do this to him, Jay loved him, he loved the skinny man to the deepest part of his bones, this...this was surreal, it couldn't be happening. No, he refused to believe that this was real it...it couldn't just be.

"J-Jay..." he whispered, voice broken and incredulous.

He heard Johnny and someone else stepping away, babbling something to each other as the sound of their feet hitting the floor faded away. Only Jay was staying there, the man crouching down next to him, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, love, but I think you’re gonna stay in here” Jay said with insufference, Deuce's mouth hanging open in confusion.

“W-W-What?” he asked, pure shock pervading him. What was this? What was happening? Why was Jay like this? What...what was going on?

Why?!

Jay rolled his eyes and made a deep sigh, looking down at Deuce as if he was talking to an idiot.

“You heard me. Yeah, I mean, we have to blame someone for everything, no? You are the perfect lamb for this ritual. Think about it, Aron. You have the tape of Kurlzz masturbating, you raped him, you stole Jimmy’s key card, you came with us after we left the building…it’s perfect. We will flee away and keep going with our lives and you will rot in some cell, paying for our sins. And you know what’s the best thing of all of this?” the man grinned, Aron now completely shocked and motionless, eyes wide in surprise

“W-What?” he babbled, tongue too heavy to move on its own. Jay giggled got closer to him, a grimace plastered on his face.

“That you were so damn easy to trick. It was enough to fuck you and say that oh god I loved you so much and immediately you became my little pet, following me everywhere. Literally, are you retarded of what? Do you really think that me, a predator, a killer, the most dangerous wolf among the sheep, wanted to be with a loser like you? Initially I thought you were planning something but I soon realized that no…you were really thinking that I loved you. Oh fuck, that was so funny. You are such an idiot”

“You…You betrayed me?” Deuce articulated, his mind not really processing what the other man was saying. Jay, however, made a hurt expression, shaking his head many times.

“Betraying you? No, no. I used you. I used you like I could use a whore to please myself. You are nothing more than a toy, Aron. Nothing more than a way to rub my dick and cum inside something”

Deuce swore that he felt something deep inside him crack up. He swore to himself that a bone broken up in two would have hurt less than this, eyes filling up with tears again.

“But…but…I LOVE YOU!!” he cried out, voice so loud that it echoed in the warehouse.

Jay made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes again, puffing annoyed.

“Love, love, love. Grow up, Aron! Love doesn’t exist…it’s just temporary. You spend a year being obsessed with someone and wishing to be with them, and after some time you grow bored, desiring to strangle them because they upsets you. I don’t love you, Aron. I never did, it was just a play, don’t you understand it? I don’t give a fuck about what happens to you, you’re just a piece of flesh useful for my plan”

Deuce now was barely listening, tears flowing down his cheeks.

This...this had been all a plan. He...he wasn't nothing more than a piece, a fucking thing to use.

"What plan...?" he whimpered, voice so choked down his throat that the question came out as a flebil whisper.

Jay shrugged, careless.

"We knew that the police would have caught us for all the other crimes we did. The whole train shit? That was my error, it's true. We didn't want to steal it at all. The pigs were chasing us and we casually arrived at the station, and the only was to escape from there was using one of those train shit. Can you imagine that? The police would have never imagined that we fled away with a fucking goddamn train!" Jay's laugh sounded creepily low in the now empty room. It was all quiet except for few squeaks coming from the other part of the room, where the roped boy was still crying.

Jay kept chuckling as he returned talking.

"Anyway, I fucked up, the train derailed and the rest is history. Now, we were caught by the pigs and processed, that's true, but in the meantime, we managed to do our shit. Funny knew this Vardan guy at the Asylum, one of his old homies, and contacted him. Vardan told us he would have helped us in exchange of some money and favors but that at the same time he didn't want to be involved with all the shit coming down after our escape" Jay explained, chatting quietly as if nothing major happened as if he didn't just destroy Aron's life.

"Vardan didn't want to risk anything, so we promised him that we would have found someone that would have taken his place for what regards blame. He was the one messing up the cameras and wiretaps, he was the one opening our cells at night, he was the one helping us with the escape plan. He also did us a couple of favours, like taking from your wardrobe the bag with the stuff we needed for the smoke bombs, hide the tapes in your room and give us informations about you and your family" he said with a giggle.

Aron couldn't believe his ears as every piece fit perfectly with each other. Vardan? That Vardan? The Vardan that suggested him to interview Jay twice? The Vardan that told him not to tell anybody about the prisoners' behaviour? The one that told Aron he was being paranoid?

"W-Why are y-you telling me this?" Aron sobbed, closing his eyes and shaking inside the ropes.  
"Why did you do this to me? Why am I roped up? Why did I kill that woman?"

A kick hit him on the face right after he pronounced those questions. The man felt a spark of pain flow down his nose right to his chest, his head pulsing in a hurtful way, making him whine like a dog.

"Shut the fuck up, scum. I am the one talking here" Jay hissed, standing up above Aron and walking in circles around him, his foot poking the man and making him squirm in a pityful way.

"I'm telling you this because I waited for too damn much for this moment. I always wanted to know what you would have done once you knew everything about this shit. I even imagined your reaction and guess what...you turned out to be even a greater pussy than what I thought"

Aron wanted to die right there. He didn't want to listen anymore, he didn't want to exist, he didn't want to do anything. All the decisions he took, all the mistakes he made, they were all washing over him like a tidal wave, making him feel as if he was drowning down.

"P-Please..." he whined.

Jay kicked him again, this time on the ribs. The skinny man let out a choked whine and curled up on himself, ropes impeding him from protecting his own body. Jay puffed annoyed and kept talking.

"Where was I? Ah, right. Vardan. He was a good ally, really. With his help, we managed to incriminate you enough to make anything you say sound like bullshit, the babbling of a madman. But really, dude, how could you forget about the tapes you hid in the back of your wardrobe? I mean, we thought we had to replace them with some other copies we made but apparently you were stupid enough to leave the original ones there. With your fingerprints on!"

Jay bursted out in a laugh and poked Aron's back with his foot, the man now motionless and completely careless.

Aron didn't give a damn anymore about anything. Everything he had, his whole life, the decision he had taken, they all turned out to be shit. He himself was nothing more than shit.

"The police will come here in more or less a hour. Vardan called us and told Funny that they were arriving, so I better hurry up" the man said, crouching again next to the other man.  
"One last thing. You might ask yourself why did we rape you and why did we made you kill that woman. Well, the first thing was just a treat, you know? Since you were such a good whore so far, we thought that it wasn't right for the other guys not to have their own bite. For what regards the second, well...that is part of the plan as well. You just committed a murder and there is still an alive witness roped up right next to the victim" Jay chuckled.

"The little drug addict will tell the police what he saw, meaning a member of this group of criminals killing a woman right under his eyes. He will point a finger to you, the murderer in question, and this will be the last piece of the puzzle. A dead body. The police, the media, everybody will focus on you and only you, letting us be for a while. Sure, they will try to chase us, but at the end what those people really want is someone to accuse, someone taking all the blame for what happened. In this case, that someone is gonna be you"

Silence fell down the room for a while, Aron hearing only his own heart beating and Jay's short giggles, the man literally enjoying every single moment of that torture.

"You will be called a fool. You will be trapped in that same Asylum you directed for so long. You'll become one of us, one of the bad people. And guess what...you can't do shit about it. You're gonna take the blame for everything that happened, for our and Vardan's crimes, for everything."

Another kick to Aron's teeth concluded Jay's speech, the skinny man now drained of any energy he had.

He was feeling numb: no more fear, no more shock, no more thrill. He was feeling like a dead body, exactly like the woman he killed.

"Bye, Aron. You idiot fucker"

And the last kick hit him right on the face, making the man pass out for the second time in two days.

And probably the last one.

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos, you people.  
> I SAID FUCKING COMMENTS GODDAMN.


End file.
